A Box of Promises
by RUMad
Summary: At the age of 11, 4 best friends bury a box of friendship and promises. They promise to meet up the night of their senior prom to dig the box up. Who shows up? What will follow? One book, one road trip and a whole lot of suppressed feelings.
1. Promises for our future

**AN: I didn't realise it at first but the beginning plot is similar to a film I remember seeing years ago (you might know which one). It's AU of course. Eventual Faberry and Brittana (inevitable with my stories…)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Posted: 27/10/11**

Promises for our future

7 years ago, four girls who were best friends, made some promises…

…

"Quinn? Where's Quinn" the short brunette asked her two other friends

"Rach, she always hides in the same place, don't you remember?" the Latina replied "yet you found me and Britt first" she grumbled

"That's because I could hear Brittany giggling, she always gives away your hiding place"

"Yeah but she doesn't have to follow me every time, do you Britt?" She turned to the girl with the long blonde hair who pouted

"You don't like me San?"

Santana realised she'd upset the other girl without meaning to and regretted it immediately "No, no I just meant…"

Rachel left those two to the same words they'd exchange every time they played this childish game. They may have been eleven years old but it wasn't about the game of hide and seek; it was the nostalgia behind it, it was the first game they'd played the first time they'd met at this park 5 years ago; the four had hit it off immediately and had been best friends ever since… perhaps on some occasions you would get a glimpse of them each being slightly closer with another; Brittany and Santana were definitely more obvious, Brittany followed Santana when ever they played their games, and the young Latina never minded it.

"Quinn?... Quinn?" Rachel asked as she circled the groups favourite tree (it stood out from the others behind it, in the park, it was the biggest, the strongest and it offered the most shade in the summer, so by default it was the one they sat under 5 years ago and talked, got to know one another)

Rachel found the girl with the short blonde hair, in the baby doll dress and the white cardigan, sat against the tree trunk her knees bought up to her chest as her hands fiddled with a the blades of grass, she'd ripped from the earth by her feet.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

Rachel's words brought the other girl out of her trance, she smiled when she saw the worry on her friends face "Nothing to worry about" she said shaking her head

"Are you sure?" The small brunette asked

"No" she muttered "I'm scared Rach"

"Of what?" Rachel took a seat next to her friend "What have you got to be scared of?"

"The end of the summer…" she said quietly

"Rach did you find Q?" Santana appeared, her hand clasped in Brittany's. "Oh, hey Q" They sat joining their best friends on the darker, more sheltered side on the tree "What ya talking about?"

"Quinn's scared" she took her friends hand while the two girls opposite them still held each other's too.

"Why?" Brittany asked simply

"I don't want us to get split up" she snivelled wiping across her face with the sleeve of her cardigan

"What makes you think that's going to happen?" The brunette holding her hand asked

"My dad told me I'm going to a different school, he wants me to grow up and he thinks it would be best if I'm not around you guys anymore"

"What, that's not fair!" Brittany yelled first, Quinn noticed Rachel's unusual silence before she saw the sad shock on the other girls face

"He can't do this Q. We're supposed to be friends forever!" Santana was more forceful and angry with her words

"He has done it San, they bought me my school uniform last weekend"

"You have to wear a uniform?" Rachel worried further, knowing that it was going to happen whether they like it or not

Quinn just nodded

"This sucks" Santana huffed

"What are we going to do?" The blonde with the long hair asked

"I'll tell you what we're going to do" Rachel started getting her three best friends attention "We're going to still be best friends because it doesn't matter what school we go to, we'll still have the park, and our sleep over's right?"

They all nodded in agreement as well as Quinn's whispered "Yes" as she sniffed, wiping away the few tears she'd let fall.

"So, we'll stay in contact, we just will because this friendship is supposed to last; I just know it"

They were all quiet apart from a few randomly timed sniffs from the shorter blonde

"… But what if we don't?"

"San how can you say that?"

"I'm sorry Britt, but I'm just thinking, what if we don't stay best friends?"

"Well…" Rachel wasn't sure what to say, she didn't like to think of a future where she didn't have her best friends "I-I don't know"

"We should make a promise?"

"Like what Britt?" Quinn asked

"Erm… we could, no, should promise that no matter what on a certain day in the future that we should meet up… here" she suggested

"I like that idea" Rachel said softly

"Me too" The Latina smiled fondly at the girl she was still holding hands with

"Yeah, at least that's a promise that we can keep, no matter what" Quinn agreed, suddenly looking a little brighter

"We could do more than that Brittany" Rachel got an idea "We should have something to come back to, we could get a box and put something as a memory in it"

"And we could write things, things we hope will happen, or things we want to do when we're older together, like promises or something?" Brittany added as a question

"Okay, so are we going to do this?" Quinn asked hopeful, looking at Santana the only one who hadn't said anything about their box idea

She smiled "Yeah, let's do it"

"Okay, tomorrow we meet here again, with an item that means a lot to us and some promises written down, promises that we won't let the others see until the day we dig this up"

"When should we dig it up?"

"How about mid-night, the night of our senior prom" Quinn suggested

The others agreed "Okay, so no matter what we meet up then and in front of this tree. What if we're at different high schools?" Rachel was thinking about every detail

"I'll make sure I go to the same one" Quinn was adamant "I'll tell my dad I've grown up so he'll send me to the high school I choose, which is the one you guys will all be at" she smiled at them all, but mostly, without even realising it, at Rachel

"So no matter what, mid-night here" Brittany asked one lat time

"No matter what" Santana finished smiling at the girl next to her

They enjoyed the rest of their afternoon. As soon as they were collected and taken home they all rushed to their rooms, trying to figure out what they would write and what they would sacrifice to their box of promises.

…

The next day they kept their promise. Rachel got her an old shoe box, it was the box for her first pair of tap shoes and Brittany got an old swim bag made of thick clear water proof plastic to put the box in. They all wrote down something they wanted to do on separate pieces of paper with out showing one another and gathered a single item that meant a lot to them to place in the box. They gathered the next day, assembled their box of promises and buried it exactly where they said they would. They promised to come back one day; together and dig it up.

…

7 years ago, four girls who were best friends made some promises; a promise to stay together, be best friends forever, a promise to never let others get in their way and a promise to return to that spot under their favourite childhood tree on the night of their senior prom, where they buried some memories.

They didn't know that middle school would damage that friendship, especially when Quinn would be separated from them and attend a different middle school. And even though they were reunited at high school, the social hierarchy and their parents wanting different things for them; obliterated any remnants of that friendship, which had been so strong when they were eleven years old.

Tonight was their senior prom, who kept their promise…

**Let me know what you think…**

**I have a lot planned for this…**


	2. No Matter What

**AN: I've decided to use a bit more from the original film, this idea coincidently originally came from, than I initially planned (for those of you who recognise it)**

**AN2: explanations will come up throughout the story; I don't want to write huge paragraphs on explanations, it would be boring…**

**Posted:29/10/11**

No matter what

"Rach where you going?" Finn sleepily slurred

"I'm going home Finn" she said softly. They weren't going out, they had dated, for a short while, once but realised they were better as friends. (Although Finn had still been her prom date)

It was getting late and they were at a prom after party with the rest of their friends. They were the drama kids; that was their clique.

"But I thought tonight…"

"No Finn not tonight, you're drunk and besides we have all summer" he walked her to the front door of his house where their party was being held

"I'm sorry Rach, you just know how important that is… I don't want either of us to face going to college a virgin" he whispered

"Yeah, sure, I have to go Finn, I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled, stretched onto her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek before walking to her car; she hadn't touched a drop of alcohol all evening, her mind was occupied elsewhere. She'd made the agreement with Finn because she felt the same as him; with peer pressure all around them, when Finn had first suggested it she'd thought it a good idea.

…

Popular cheerleader and Head bitch in charge; Santana Lopez sat with her half a cup of god knows what, bored out of her mind while her boyfriend and Captain of the football team; Noah 'Puck' Puckerman played yet another round of beer pong. As another loud cheer erupted from the table Santana had had enough, she checked her watch, before slipping out… Puck didn't even notice.

…

Brittany pierce was having a good time with her friends; they were all into Music and dance. Despite the departments, for those subjects, being close at school with the drama one their groups were diversely different. The Drama kids thought themselves higher than the dance and music kids, mainly because it was Brittany's clique that was always backing up the drama clique.

Brittany was sitting on her boyfriends lap; Artie Abrams, a wheel chair bound boy who was a member of the jazz band. He was the best boyfriend she could have asked for, she loved every minute with him; he made her feel special, and she really loved him. He loved her too.

She noticed the clock on the wall and jumped up of his lap, with a tipsy squeak "hey, Brittany, is everything okay?" he sounded genuinely concerned

"Yeah I just remembered I have to go" she said skipping to the door

"Erm, okay" he wheeled after her "You be careful"

"I'll be fine Artie, love you" she kissed him quickly on the lips before hopping out the door.

…

Quinn sat with her friend; people labelled them the skanks, but they didn't really label themselves at all. They all took art class; they were expressive in their work and their clothes, it was just who they were. They liked their look, they felt comfortable with who they were.

Quinn and her 3 friends sat in her back garden smoking and drinking in the cool summer night's air. The attitude she'd obtained with her newer friends had her mother avoiding her; not that she really cared.

They could hear other parties going on in the area meaning the prom was over. None of her group were the type to attend such a function.

…

Rachel was where she promised she'd be on this night; right under the tree, in her prom dress. She clutched her purse as she stood on the exact spot she'd stood shortly after they'd buried the box. She checked the time on her phone as the digital clock flicked to midnight. The short brunette looked around her in the dark park. More trees stood behind the one she stood under, to her left, the children's play park with the climbing frame and swings to her right, the car park just beyond that. It was all empty; it looked like no one else was coming.

Suddenly she heard footsteps heavy and fast behind her, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up "Rachel?" but the voice she heard calmed her

"Brittany" she smiled, which then faltered when she thought about why they weren't close anymore "Brittany I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay Rach" the forgiving blonde smiled "Quinn came back after middle school; all punk crazy. Santana became the bitchy cheerleader she was born to be and you went after your dreams. It's just a shame you drama kids are so stuck up"

Rachel huffed a laugh at her old friend being innocently blunt "I missed you Britt"

"I missed you too Rach"

"Is this it then" came a third voice, the two already present turned to see the head cheerio in her red prom dress "are we gunna dig this thing up I want my things back?" she grumbled

"It's good to see you too Santana" Rachel said sarcastically

"Hey san" Brittany said politely

"Hey Britt" she said softly "Berry" a little harsher "So Q didn't show up, I'm not surprised she's probably with her art skanks getting high or something"

"No; I'm here" her gravelly tone came from behind the tree, the pink haired girl with the nose piercing appeared smoking a cigarette "and we don't take drugs San" she dropped the rest of her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it with the heel of her boot "Can't afford them" she said, the other girls weren't sure if she was joking or not. "Are we doing this then?"

"Yes" Rachel picked up the trowel she had left by her feet and a torch which she passed to Brittany who now stood opposite her

"Shit Berry, please don't tell me you took that to prom" Santana held back her laughter

"Don't be stupid, I kept it in my car; I was sure none of you would think to bring such an item, if any of you _even_ bothered to show up at all, so we could dig up our friendship box up"

"Whatever, and don't call it that; we're not friends" Santana said adamantly

"But we're all here aren't we?" Brittany pointed out "We promised we would when we were friends"

"I'm just here to get what I put in there and go" Quinn mumbled

"Fine" Rachel surveyed the ground to ensure she'd be digging in the right place. She crouched down awkwardly and started digging; she didn't want to damage or mark her dress

"Ugh, give it here" Quinn snatched the trowel away and started to dig in the same spot until she hit something a little more solid than the dry dusty earth. She found the rope on Brittany's old swim bag and yanked it, pulling it out of the ground. "The bags it tact" she said loosening the cord and opening it. She pulled the old shoe box out "It's a bit soggy, some water must have got it" she commented.

The others waited patiently, hoping the damage wasn't too great. Quinn lifted the lid off the box and breathed a sigh of relief; the water hadn't got all the way through the fine layers of cardboard of the box. "Everything's okay" she smiled briefly while looking down, meaning no one else saw. She shook away whatever happy memory had hit her and pulled a small sketch book out of the box, pocketing it straight away

"What you doing?" Santana asked

"Taking my thing" she shrugged back, whilst standing up again

"What was it, I don't remember?" Rachel asked reaching into the box for her items

"Erm it was a sketch book I was drawing in at the time" she answered quietly

"Oh I remember now" of course Rachel berry would "It was that book I got you for you're 10th birthday" she pulled two items out of the box that she'd put in "That's funny, I put my favourite headband in" she gestured to the purple headband with gold stars on it "And that was gift from you on my…"

"7th birthday" Quinn reminded her, the pink haired girls false outer shell softening for a moment

"That's right"

"And a packet of gold star stickers? Really Berry?" Santana questioned the second item

"Metaphors are important Santana" she said simply "What did you put in Britt?" she asked as the tall blonde picked up her item

"My duck key ring, from Santana, she bought it for me on a school trip" she smiled at the Latina who accidently smiled back. She shook it away and stormed up to the box pulling out her item

"Bracelets" she waved them and said before they could ask her

"I remember those" Rachel piped up "We all had them; Brittany got them for us" she smiled at the blonde girl

"I've still got mine" Quinn muttered

"I'm sure I still have mine too"

"I've got mine, I still wear them" Brittany said, showing them the three; plastic bead, on elastic string, bracelets. They all smiled at her before returning their attention back to the box.

Rachel picked it up, as she collected the notes that were also left inside it she said "Isn't it peculiar how all our most prized possessions were gifts from another person in our group" they were silent, they just took in what Rachel said and waited for her to sort though the notes "Shall I read them?" she asked

"Sure" Santana shrugged, the other two agreed in a similar manor.

Rachel cleared her throat as she read the first one

"_Before we go to college, I wish I could take a trip with my best friends, I don't care where but it sounds like a thing a grown up can do if they want to, and when I'm grown up I want to do just that_" Rachel read

"Whoa that was wordy, I'm betting that was you Berry?" Santana questioned

"Actually it was mine" the girl with the short pink hair confessed

Rachel smiled at her ex-friend before continuing "_I promise to be Quinn's friend when she's not with us at school anymore, and when we're older I want to take them all to New York; my future home_"

"No guesses who's that is" Quinn half smiled

The next one was read "_I promise not to hurt any of my friends, but mainly Britt-Britt. I don't know why because I love all my friends but I like B even more_" Santana looked at her feet hiding the embarrassment plastered on her face, and avoiding Brittany's confused gaze.

Rachel moved onto the last note, as she read it quickly in her head first she sniggered at the simplicity of the request "_We should go to Disney world_"

They all smiled at Brittany, she just shrugged and in a serious voice said "What? I thought it would be fun"

It was quiet for a short moment, while they let memories from the past, flood their minds

"Well that's that then" Santana took her note from Rachel abruptly and scrunched it up, in her hand

"Guy's we could do this, we've got one summer left; we could go we could take a road trip and visit all the places we talked about"

"You're acting crazy Berry"

"No, it's a good idea San; we could be friends again"

"Brittany's right, high school's over after graduation, this is our opportunity. This friendship was a true one. We could try and get it back!" The short brunette really wanted this

"Rachel, what's the point; after the summer; we're all off to college" Quinn said approaching the short brunette and taking her note from her too, tucking it in the sketchbook before re-pocketing it.

"We could make the most of it Quinn… just one last summer, us all together again" Rachel was getting more excited every time she spoke

"Berry what makes you think; I want to spend my summer with any of you" Santana snapped bitchily and turned towards the car park to leave

"Because you're here Santana" that got the Latina to stop "Because you met us here, all of us, you were even civil; just to claim back a bracelet, a bracelet that is representative of our friendship"

"A friendship we _had _Berry… You can all do what ever the hell you want, I'm not getting involved" she walked off leaving the other three

"She's right Rachel, besides I have my real friends who I want to say a proper goodbye to before the end of the summer, so I'm out too" Quinn turned and left in the opposite direction, disappearing behind their tree.

"It was a nice idea Britt" she said sadly "…can I give you a lift?" she then offered a little brighter

"Thanks Rach, could you drop me off at Artie's, it's not far from yours"

"Of course Britt, come on" she led the girl to her own car

…

Once the Latina had got in her car she un-crumpled the note and smiled at it before scolding her eleven year old self for being so stupid… she couldn't help it as she slipped the note and bracelet safely into her bag

…

As Quinn rounded the tree she was able to breathe a sigh of relief. When Rachel had started flicking through the notes Quinn suddenly got a sickening feeling at the pit of her stomach; she had remembered what she'd written… on the other side of that square of note paper in the tiniest hand writing she could manage.

She thanked the lack of light that Rachel didn't see it, she could have killed her eleven year old self (not realising her old Latina friend's similar feeling) because if Rachel had read out those foolish, childish words written by a girl who couldn't have even comprehended the emotions behind them, she might have had to skip town and leave for university, earlier than planned.

She'd have been humiliated if Rachel had seen those words, the words that were more of a memo and hope for herself; the words that read: _tell Rachel Berry how you feel about her_

**Let me know what you think…**

**Judging by the amount of reviews, favourite and ****alerts**** (bloody hell there was a lot of these in the first 20 hours) I have a lot of people I can't disappoint :/**

**Note added 31/10/11: this chapter has now been proof read and corrected, thanks to the nagging from the 'grammar nazi'**


	3. Predicaments and Situations

**AN: there's a couple of things that I find amazing about this story, one is the amount of interest it's had (you guy's are the best; seriously!) and the other is that this is my 12****th**** 'story' and I've finally been hounded by a 'grammar Nazi' lol! Apart from a review that picked on me for my English; as in English English not american English lol**

**AN2: oh yeah and the film (like quite a few of you have realised) that this is kinda based on (well some of the beginning is) is Crossroads (Britney spears was in it) *shrug*… here's the next chapter, enjoy**

**AN3: Events in this chapter happen over a couple of days**

**Posted: 31/11/10 oh yeah happy Halloween I guess**

Predicaments and Situations

One week after graduation and the four girls found themselves in four very different predicaments and situations

…

"Quinnie!" Quinn was sat at her desk in front of her computer, when her mother called her by that nick-name she loathed

She huffed before slamming her hands on the desk and pushed herself, in her chair, back. "Mum! I told you to never call me that" she called back as she ventured out of her bedroom onto the landing, she looked down her stairs at her mother expectantly

"Phone call for you" she held her hand over the mouth piece of the telephone "It's New York" she whispered.

Quinn's eyes lit up in a nervous excitement, she hurried down the stairs and gratefully snatched the phone away

"Hello?" she asked down the phone as she walked back up the stairs and shut the door behind her "Yes… Really?.!... yes that would be… of course… Friday? …14.00… yes, just let me write that down… and the address… okay…okay… yes I look forward to seeing you then… thank you so much… Thank you, bye"

She smiled so brightly, she almost squealed in delight but chose to hide her excitement for a few more seconds. She might not have had the best relationship with her mother but it had definitely got better since she had divorced Quinn's father. Despite how she was with her mother round her friends they still had some kind of mother daughter relationship. Judy wasn't always best pleased with Quinn's path in life; the people she hung out with, the art class she'd became so enthusiastic with.

She suppressed her smile and went back down the stairs to put the phone back

"So?" her mother asked, a hopeful grin plastered on her face

"They want to publish it" she barely got the sentence out as her mother squealed like a teenage girl and enveloped her daughter in a tight hug

"First the scholarship and now this; I'm so proud of you Quinnie"

"Mum" she groaned "Don't call me that"

"I'm your mother I have every right to tease you with that name" she smiled "But seriously, I'm so unbelievably proud of you"

That's all the pink haired girl really wanted "Thanks mum" she said, her head resting on her mothers shoulder

"Now" the woman started "What did they say?"

"They want to publish my book and they want to meet with me, not this Friday but next Friday; in their New York office"

"Well we need to pick you out a suit and I think you need to dye your hair back to blonde"

Quinn rolled hr eyes; her controlling mother was back; the same one who sent the transcript in the first place behind her back (although she guessed she could be thankful now)"No" she said strongly "I'll dress a bit more normal than this but I'm not changing who I am, you know that, and you know the book"

"Actually honey, I never read it" her mum said quietly

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise "What? But you sent it anyway"

"I knew you'd been working on it for a couple of years, you even printed it and bound it and it just sat on your desk, you never did anything about it" she pointed out

If Quinn was being truthful she was actually relieved her mother hadn't read her book, it was too personal which is why she'd hesitated to send it in the first place.

"Besides when its published I can buy a copy and read it" she smiled "I'm so proud of you" she patted her daughter on the back before leaving her in the hallway to get nervous about her meeting in New York.

…

Rachel sighed once again that day, she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, she'd already gone for a jog that morning, she got back showered and changed and had been on her bed ever since. With her dads always at work or away on business trips or holidays just for the two of them she was finding her summer rather lonely; most of her friends were already out of Lima, moving to different states to attend different universities. Mercedes and Kurt, her two best friends had left early, but Rachel's two bedroom apartment wouldn't be ready for until the end of the summer. The only one left was Finn and that reminded her of their agreement.

As she turned onto her side on the bed to reach her phone on her bedside cabinet she saw the bracelets Brittany had got her, she'd dug them out of an old jewellery box as soon as she'd got back the night they dug up the box. She compared her friendship with Mercedes, Kurt and Finn against the one with Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Maybe it was just the fact they were so care free when they were younger but she'd definitely had more fun with the three girls than their three replacements form the drama clique.

Boredom and memories became too much for her, she needed to do something, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She picked up her mobile phone and selected a number; it rang a couple of times before he answered

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Finn" she droned

"_What's up, Rach?"_ he sounded concerned

"Nothing, I just thought I'd tell you, I'm ready" she spoke as if it were a code

"_oh… Oh! Okay, good, I'll set it up, I'll book a really nice hotel room Rach, I'll make sure it's special for both of us"_ he sounded pleased

"Sure, sounds great" she cringed at her simple, monotone words

"_This Saturday?"_ he asked

"Sure Finn"

"_Great, I'll text you what time I'm going to pick you up, okay?"_ she could tell he was smiling as he spoke

"Sure, bye Finn" she put the phone down, stared at her ceiling for about five more minutes before deciding to escape the confines of her room and search for food in the kitchen

…

Santana, unbeknownst to her, was in a similar frame of boredom as her short brunette ex-friend. Now that she wasn't head cheerio she couldn't boss her cheerio's (who were never her real friends) around… she didn't realise it but she was pretty lonely, her friends weren't really her friends… all she really had was… Puck: her boy friend.

That was good enough for her; that could kill an afternoon, she thought she'd dress provocatively, and then head over to his place

When she pulled up outside his house, she didn't notice the other car parked there, she sauntered up the drive way, climbed the few steps on the porch, straightened out her clothes and rang the doorbell confidently

Can you imagine her confusion when one of the AV kids answered the door, can you imagine if that AV kid was none other than Lauren Zises, also female wrestler.

Santana wordlessly stepped back a little and looked at the house checking she was in the right place; while the other girl looked at her frustrated as if to ask the Latina 'what the hell are you doing here?'

Santana furrowed her brow as she looked at the large girl again, still neither of them saying a word.

Finally Puck's voice broke the awkward silence "Babe, who is it?"

"Babe!" Santana yelled as the boy, shirtless came into view next to Zises,

The Mohawked boy, coward behind the larger girl

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked Puck expectantly

But it was Zises who answered "You're man, ain't you're man any more, he's mine" she said with guts, attitude and maybe a death wish if she wasn't so confident.

"Was I talking to you? No" she answered her own question "Move outta my way before I ends' you" her voice full of anger "Puck, get your ass out from behind boulder girl here!" she shouted when the girl didn't move

"Don't talk to her like that" his head peaked out to defend the larger girl standing in the doorway

"Puck, tell me what's goin' on"

"We're over Santana" he'd never spoken to her like this before, probably because he now had the schools best wrestler blocking the way of the schools angriest bitch "I'm with Lauren now"

"Yeah he's with me, so beat it" she tried to match the Latinas hand on hips stand

"Aw naw; this ain't goin' down this way, wait until I gets my razor blades" she threatened "that's how we do it in Lima Heights!" she took a threatening step forward and never saw the fist coming

…

Brittany however was having a good summer so far, she'd spent most of it with Artie; he was more than her boyfriend he was also her best friend, she had become best friends with three in the music and dance group, the other two were called Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang, they were also dating. The four had gone on many double dates and Brittany always had the best time.

Everything changed that after noon. Artie had come over just after lunch time; he said they needed t talk

"What was it you want to talk about?" she sat on the sofa, he was in his chair next to her

"Us" he stated simply and clearly

"Us?" she asked, worry clear in her voice; Brittany wasn't stupid and no one should have ever accused her of being so. She was just different; her thought process worked differently to other peoples

"Brittany, we need to break up"

"W-why?" her voice already breaking

"Because, as much as I love you, this between us" he gestured between them with a hand "Isn't going to work next year, we're going to be too far apart; with you in New York and me in LA" he said softly; he was clearly genuinely upset too

"But we could make it work right? We could try?" she creased her brow with hurt

"I don't think it would work, I mean look at you; you're amazing and talented and beautiful" he kept his voice soft "And I don't want you to worry when you find someone else, which you will Brittany. I don't want it to be complicated when you want to move on; if we were doing a long distance thing… it would be too hard"

"Please Artie" she whispered holding back tears

"I can't Britt" he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek "I have to go now" he muttered, wheeling himself to the front door "I'm sorry… take care of yourself" he opened the front door and manoeuvred out the door, down the drive to where his dad was already waiting to pick him up.

The girl with the long blonde hair, wasn't sure what to do with herself; her boyfriend had just broken up with her, her boyfriend of two and a half years, had said just a few simple words and I was over.

Was she supposed to cry, be angry… she wasn't sure, instead she said nothing and went to her room, she didn't come out again for a couple of days…

…

Rachel was sat on the sofa starring at the television. She'd put one of the usual musicals on; her eye line may have been on the screen but her mind was else where, or no where to be exact. She should have been excited, she was going to New York to further her education; this opportunity was going to get her one step closer to her dream and yet she was bored.

The doorbell ringing woke her from her empty day dream. She sighed, grabbed the remote and paused the DVD, before getting up and answering the door

She was very surprised to find head cheerio, or I guess now ex-head cheerio; Santana Lopez standing on her door step; she looked very odd out of her uniform, in a simple dress instead and jacket (despite the warm weather); she stood rather cool-ly with her hands in her pockets and her sun glasses covering her eyes so Rachel couldn't even see if she was making eye contact

"Santana?"

She huffed "If the others are in, I'm in too"

Rachel was confused "huh?"

"The road trip" she clarified, Rachel couldn't tell but her old Latina friend probably glared at her "If Britt and Q are in then so am I"

"Really, or is this a joke?" the short brunette quizzed "Is that why you're wearing those" she pointed to the sunglasses "are your cheerios waiting somewhere with something to throw at me and your wearing them because you can't keep a straight face"

"No Berry!" Santana couldn't take any more, she removed her sunglasses

"Oh my god what happened to your eye?" she reached forward to inspect it

"It's nothing, seriously" the Latina waved the shorter girls hand away "I just got attacked by an endangered white rhino" she put the sunglasses back on, this time ignoring Rachel's confusion "Just let me know if this is happening" she then made her exit; walking with power down the footpath of the Berry's house and back to her car.

Rachel wondered what her old friend had meant by the white rhino comment, hoping the black eye really wasn't anything to worry about. She put that thought to the side of her mind as she settled back on the sofa, resuming the DVD and letting her mind drift its attention to something else

_1 down 2 to go_

**Let me know what you think…**


	4. Looking Back

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews everyone; you're the best, seriously :) Here's the next chapter… enjoy *Shrug* and yeah there's no way Artie would break up with Brittany but it helps this chapter**

**Posted: 3/11/10**

Looking Back

"No, Finn… no it's fine… I'll just meet you at the hotel… Because I don't want to make this a date… because to be honest I don't want to make a huge deal building up to… _It_"

She sighed and threw herself onto her bed, now staring at the ceiling, phone still attached to the side of her head

"Yes I have the address… no I'm not mad at you Finn, I just have a few other things on my mind… no I'm not going to back out, we promised one another right?... Exactly, don't worry I'll see you tomorrow at eight… yeah see you later, bye"

She'd needed to get that phone call out of the way before she could deal with two other people; two people, who if she was honest with herself, she still cared greatly for.

Rachel thought about who to approach first as she got changed from her work out clothes that morning. Out of the two left; who was going to be easier to talk to?

_Firstly; Brittany_

…

"Mum… Mum!" Quinn yelled, scrambling through the paper on her desk next to her computer

"What is it dear?" she heard being called back, from a distance

" I don't suppose you've seen the piece of paper I wrote the address on, for where I've got the meeting" she opened up the desk draw and started rooting through

"I'm afraid I haven't honey, I'll check down here" she called up

"Ok" Quinn yelled back, she picked up a few pieces of paper and arranged them; changing her unorganised approach to searching for something, to an organised one. As she looked in between the other pages she found it.

She sharply inhaled when she realised what she'd written it on "Never mind I found it!" she shouted, delicately picking up the paper. She'd written it on the note paper that had been in their box. She hadn't even realised when she'd noted the address, in the first place.

Scrawled under the NY address was the hidden message: _tell Rachel Berry how you feel about her_

Quinn knew the real reason her dad had separated her from her friends; she'd known as soon as he'd told her and they fit her for her school uniform.

And right now; looking down at that message, that reminder written by her eleven year old self; she knew she couldn't deny it… not a day had gone by when she hadn't thought about Rachel Berry

…

Rachel pulled up outside her old friend's house; she got out of the car and approached the front door, rang the doorbell and waited patiently

Straight away, the short brunette recognised the woman who answered the door "Mrs Pierce?"

"Rachel? It's been a while" the aging woman with blonde hair answered "Come in" she welcomed

"Thank you" Rachel said politely as she entered the home she used to know so well

"She needs a friend right now maybe you can help"

Rachel furrowed her brow in misunderstanding "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure if I should say really but… Artie broke up with Brittany and she's having a bit of an emotional break down" She said quietly "Why don't you go see her, see if you can get her to talk… she's hardly said anything to us"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do" she half smiled sympathetically before venturing upstairs

She knocked on the door "Brittany" she slowly opened the door to see her old friend curled up in the middle of her bed staring into space "Brittany?" she asked again this time waking the blonde girl fro her trance

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, it's me… how are you doing?"

"Sad" she answered "I haven't been talking much… I think lord Tubbington is upset with me for ignoring him"

"I'm sure he'll forgive you" she smiled softly but in her mind she was thinking _holy crap, that fat cat's still alive!_ "I had some news but I guess it's not important right now"

"No what is it?" the blonde sat up and gestured for Rachel to sit with her "I want to know"

"Oh well, Santana told me that if you and Quinn wanted to go on our road trip then she would too, I'm not sure about Quinn yet but I's she's in, are you still interested?"

"Of course I am!" she seemed cheery for a few seconds "I miss you Rae and Quinn, and especially Santana"

"You two were really close weren't you?"

"Yeah" she went quiet and sad again "I want san" tears started to fall "I want to talk to her"

Rachel didn't let the fact that Brittany wanted her other friend there more than she wanted Rachel

"Hang on I'll see what I can do… I don't have her number but I'm still friends with her on face book" she shrugged, she was friends on their with people she knew but had never even spoken to so it was no big deal that she was 'friends' with the head cheer leader on that "Can I borrow your laptop"

"Sure" Brittany answered shortly before laying back down and facing away from the short brunette

Once Rachel was signed in she saw the Latina ex-cheerio was online

**Rachel Berry: Hello Santana, Sorry to bother you but Brittany is requesting your presence **

**Santana Lopez: Is this about the road trip because I said I was only in if all 3 of you were too**

**Rachel Berry: No, She NEEDS you, specifically you, Please!**

**Santana Lopez: … Okay Berry, I'll be right over**

**Rachel Berry: We're at Brittany's; I'll explain when you get here**

**Santana Lopez: K, see you in 10**

_That was easier than I though it'd be_ Rachel thought to herself, maybe their was real hope for their severed friendship

Soon enough Santana was there as she promised; Rachel briefly explained Brittany's hurt in the blonde's bedroom doorway. She then left, not wanting to feel unwelcome.

Santana slowly approached the bed; she may not have had contact with Brittany for the past three and a half years but even so; in all the time she'd known the usually bubbly blonde, she'd never seen her this sad

"Britt?" she climbed onto the bed behind Brittany

"San" she said quietly before starting to cry softly

"Shhh" Santana hushed her, "It's okay B, just let it out" she laid behind the blonde and comforted her until she fell asleep

.

"San" Brittany stirred from her sleeping state and called the other girls name

"I'm still here Britt" Santana said softly, lying behind the tall blonde

She slowly turned on her side of the bed, to face Santana

"How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as yesterday" she hinted a smile, but it faded as she let recent memories get to her "Why did Artie break up with me?" she whined

"Oh Britt" The Latina scooted closer so Brittany could rest her head on her shoulder "He knew you were too good for him" she tried to comfort the girl who was becoming her friend again, rather quickly

"He was good to me, he never put me down" she sobbed

"Hey, hey… it's okay Britt, he did this for you… don't think of it so bad"

"How can you say that san?"

"Because Britt; it was a high school relationship… they almost never last… mine didn't"

Brittany pulled back and looked at Santana with her brow furrowed "Did you break up with Puck?"

"Not exactly, he broke up with me" she said with a comforting smile

"But no one ever breaks up with Santana Lopez" Brittany said

Santana chuckled "No one ever breaks up with Brittany S Pierce… unless they know it's the best thing for her"

She sat up and crossed her legs, still facing her friend "you really think he did it because he cares about me"

"I'm sure he did" Santana said with confidence "You're amazing Britt, how could he not care about you so much"

Brittany lent forward and embraced the Latina, when she pulled away Santana almost whined at the loss of contact. Brittany glanced at Santana's face before looking at her hands in her lap and saying shyly "Do you remember when we were thirteen… in the summer when Rachel was away and Quinn wasn't talking to us… we were at the park, under our tree… and you kissed me?"

Santana swallowed thickly; suddenly feeling very nervous "I remember"

"Why did you kiss me?" She pushed

_Why did she have to bring that up… and why is she pulling that face, she's so sweet and innocent, ugh, come on Lopez, think… you can't tell her the truth, you just can't, you've both only just ended serious relationships… Correction: she's just ended a serious relationship_

"You know why B, I already told you… I didn't want you're first kiss to be like mine… I mean Karofsky yugh!" Brittany giggled at the animated way Santana spoke "And then I find out he's gay!" she exclaimed giggling with the blonde

"Is that really why?" the blonde asked once their laughing had calmed

"Y-Yes" Santana managed to say clearly

"Oh… Okay" that obviously wasn't the answer she was looking for "I'm sleepy, I'm going to lay down again, will you still be here when I get back?"

"Yeah, I will" Santana smiled. She and Brittany settled down next to one another, not holding or touching but sharing the space, and that was good enough for now

…

Rachel was emotionally drained from trying to get Brittany to agree, at least she'd been successful considering the girls state; she was just amazed that Brittany hadn't been the one to do the breaking up.

She decided to visit Quinn tomorrow afternoon, before she went to meet Finn.

…

"Quinn, honey you have a visitor!"

The pink haired girl had been laying out clothes for her trip to New York (It was all she could think about); she'd told her mother she wasn't going to go over the top by re-dyeing her hair and wearing a suit because the publishers had already decided to publish her book and her story was personal to her so she was just going to tone down the clothes; go for something more neutral instead.

"I'll be right down" she yelled back. As she reached the top of the stairs she could hear Judy speaking to the 'visitor'

"It's so nice to see you again, it's been a while"

"Yes it has Mrs Fabray; too long in fact" Quinn almost smiled to herself when she recognised the other voice

"Rachel; what are you doing here?" Quinn asked when she was half way down the stairs; interrupting her mothers and ex-friends conversation

"Oh, Hello Quinn; I was just wondering if we could talk?" She spoke careful and tried to emphasise a few words; they'd kept the box secret from their parents and Rachel wasn't sure if Quinn would want her mother to know

"I can see I'm getting in the way, I'll just leave you two" Judy excused herself

Quinn still stood a few stairs from the bottom "Is this about the night we dug the box up?"

"Well, yes, but before you object to any suggestion let me just tell you; Santana and Brittany have agreed to our plans if you do too" she rushed out before the pink haired girl could interrupt

"We'll talk up stairs" she simply said leading the short brunette to her room

As they stepped through the door way, Rachel inspected the room "Wow this is different, from how I remember it" she looked at the walls they were covered in posters and (from the looks of it) sketches and paintings "Did you create these" Rachel said facing one of the walls that was covered in pictures

"Uh-huh" Quinn replied simply from the other side of the room; continuing to go through her wardrobe

As Rachel's eyes scanned across the wall inspecting each drawing closely; she finally paid attention to the middle piece; it was a much larger painting "Is this us?" Rachel asked

Quinn looked up "Oh, yeah… I had a project and, I chose our original friendship"

The short brunette couldn't take her eyes off the image, it was of her, Quinn, Brittany and Santana, sitting under their favourite tree; they looked happy "Quinn what happened to you, to us? … We could have been friends again when you came back to high school"

"No we couldn't; we all had our own groups, I guess San and B were still a little close until Brittany told her she didn't want to be a cheerio but we all drifted apart. I had new friends who fit in my 'group', because we all did art, and I wasn't going to risk being one of those kids that didn't belong anywhere" she said sadly

"I know, I get it… we all just wanted to feel like we belonged I mean, I was doing pretty much the same as Brittany but I didn't want to be the one to try and blur the lines and screw it all up either" Rachel spoke honestly, still looking at the pictures on the wall, now realising some of the smaller ones where of them younger too "What happened in middle school Quinn, we were doing so well, we were all still friends for the first year or so?"

"I just guess, I found new people, new friends… same reason as high school, I didn't want to be the loner who only had friends outside school and I didn't want to be a user, and use people to only be friends with them in school" she placed a few items back in her wardrobe exchanging them for some others "… It's funny really, I didn't really know who they were when I met them… we were all dressed the same obviously, in our uniforms. I know the saying don't judge a book by its cover but sometimes, seeing what people wear gives you an insight into a part of who they are… I guess I didn't really know them until I'd already made friends with them… I guess it's a good thing really; other wise I would have judged them… they've been good friends even if I wouldn't have originally chosen them" she huffed "And my parents approved, they were friends with their parent…" Rachel glanced back at her with surprise, Quinn was always considered to come from a 'rich' family, even after her parents divorce, her mother kept her surname as it was worth something "I know right, you look at the defensive fronts we put on and the stories we tell, you'd never guess we're all from highly social standing families with money" Quinn laughed

Rachel did too "So you mean that one who threatened to punch me in junior year for being in the girls bath room while you were all smoking; probably wouldn't have done anything"

"Hmmm, Sheila? I wouldn't put it past her actually; she'd do it for her image, I think Ronnie would too… But Mack is the compulsive liar… " Quinn chuckled again "then again, people actually believe her so she's obviously a good one" Quinn smiled at mere recent memories with her friends

"So you changed to fit in with them?" Rachel now faced where the other girl was pacing from her wardrobe to her bed and back

"I guess a little bit yeah… I mean I like the clothes-"

"And the smoking and the drinking?"

"Drinking, yes I like to drink" she shrugged "The smoking? I only really do that round them, it's okay, but I'd rather spend my money on clothes" another shrug

"You don't really take drugs do you?" Rachel asked cautiously

Quinn actually looked at her old friend this time "No, I was joking with the 'can't afford them' line in the park the other night" she smiled

"Oh good… not that it's any of my business but I'm glad you're not harming yourself like that Quinn… I was worried you weren't going to be there, the other night… especially, when the other two made it…" she smiled shyly

Quinn let out a small, uncharacteristic laugh "I'll be honest…" she bit her lip for a second "I got there first… I saw your car pull up and I didn't want to be the only one there, so I hid behind our tree" she half smiled and shrugged

"Would you have let me stand there alone if Brittany and Santana hadn't shown up?" she asked cautiously

"…Probably not" Quinn answered after a few seconds of thought

Rachel just nodded, letting Quinn know she heard her "So what's all this?" she gestured to the clothes thrown over the bed "Planning a trip?" she asked hopeful

"Kind of, just a short one though"

"Oh… Santana and Brittany are in, for our road trip Quinn… but Santana will only go if we all go"

"I can't Rach, I'm sorry. I've got to be somewhere the Friday coming"

"Where? Maybe we could add it to the road trip… Please" Quinn's expression softened at the pleading in Rachel's eyes

"I've got to go to New York"

"Really?" Rachel's face lit up "That's one of the places we were going to go, we could go their first, is this for a college thing, are you going to college in New York?" Rachel was getting excited at the prospect of one of her old friends being in the same city as her, maybe they could re kindle their friendship

"No" she killed the brunette's excitement "I'm not going to college in New York" _not quite_

"Oh" the sad expression hurt Quinn as much as she had just hurt Rachel

"Well then, you have to go with us, I don't care if I'm being selfish; I want to spend my last summer with the best friends I ever had, and that means you Quinn… Please… What do you say?" her eyes begged and her lip pouted

"Well… after next Friday I really have nothing better to do for about 3 weeks, I guess I could tag along"

"Really?" Rachel almost squealed, Quinn nodded and braced herself for more girlish squealing but was instead knocked into when her old friend wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl and enveloped her in a hug… a hug Quinn had missed

"Okay" Rachel pulled away, "I have a few last things to do, but we're going to meet at mine tomorrow, 13.00, I'll make us lunch and we'll plan this thing" she skipped happily to the door, she stopped in the door way for a second and turned back to her old friend "you know, I really hate whatever reason your dad sent you to another middle school… even if our friend ship hadn't survived high school, I think we could have had some fun years there"

"I told you my dad wanted me to grow up" Quinn said before the brunette got away, her voice trembling just a little "But, I knew even back then that wasn't the truth"

"What was it?" Rachel walked back into the room, her brow furrowed in curiosity

"You know how he is; he doesn't like… other peoples… I mean he doesn't agree with how other people are" she tried to explain

Rachel explored her brain for a reasonable explanation to match Quinn's code "Oh" she realised "He's homophobic?"

Quinn swallowed loudly and nodded "Yeah, you see-"

"He didn't like you hanging around with me because of my dads" Rachel 'realised'

"Oh, yeah… your dads, m-my dad was just uncomfortable" she stumbled over her words

"That's really sad Quinn… he kept us from being friends because of my parents… and yet where is he now?" she shook her head "He ran off and abandoned you" she said sympathetically

"Well my mum kicked him out but same story" Rachel hugged her again, this time Quinn saw it coming and relaxed a bit more, she even allowed herself to breath

Her senses were met with an almost over powering perfume, Quinn recognised it as not Rachel's sent (not that she was a stalker, but on the few occasions they passed one another in the corridor, when Quinn would recognise it from her child hood)

When Rachel pulled away Quinn was bought back to reality "I have to go now" Rachel sighed "See you tomorrow" Quinn just nodded silently "Good"

"Erm, Rach…" the girl stopped in the doorway again "Why are you dressed up like that?"

Rachel glanced down at her attire, it was a little bit pre prepared for an occasion "Oh, err, I just have one last thing I need to do" she half smiled and started to leave again

"Rachel?" Quinn called across her room, stopping the brunette yet again "Don't sleep with Finn" she said with sincerity and sadness in her eyes.

Rachel awkwardly acknowledged her words before leaving; more confused than before. _How the hell did Quinn know what we had planned? And what was it to do with her, why does she all of a sudden care what I do?_

Rachel said a brief goodbye to Judy as she passed the doorway to the living room on her way to the front door.

Once she was out and in the calm sanctuary of her car she took a deep breath followed by a long slow exhale… _Now to meet Finn_

**Let me know what you think…**

**Reviews are encouraging ;)**


	5. Catching Up

**AN: Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone (and the favourites and alerts) you have know idea how happy it makes me; you're all the best!... anyway here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Posted: 6/11/11**

Catching Up

Rachel had everything prepared for her… friends? When they'd arrive for lunch so they could start their road trip plans

…

"Quinn pulled up outside the Berry residence; she got out the car, locked it and started up the path. As she got closer to the front door she looked up at the house and immediately fond memories came to her; making her smile.

She remembered to wipe those smiles off her face as she when she rang the door bell.

It was soon answered by the bouncy ball of energy that was Rachel Berry and immediately she felt sick, remembering what Rachel had planned the night before

"Hi Quinn; Brittany and Santana are already here, in the dining room. I'm sure you remember where it is, I'll be through in a second with lunch" Quinn just smiled and nodded before venturing deeper into the familiar house.

"Hey" she said quietly as she entered the dining room. Santana and Brittany sat next to one another on one side of the table; Quinn took a seat opposite the blonde as they waited in silence for Rachel.

An odd tension hung in the air until Rachel joined them, settling a plate in front of Santana and Brittany, all three girls' expressions softened and the tension was lost. Rachel had prepared a vegan friendly lunch (that included simple cut up vegetables); one they remembered from their child hood.

When Rachel left the room again, Santana (and Brittany) noticed the worried look on Quinn's face

"What's up Q?"

"Oh" she looked back at the table "Just worried…" she looked back at the door "I was wondering" she whispered "If Rachel… well she had a deal with Finn and they-"

"Finn and I what?" obviously she wasn't whispering quietly enough "Is this about what you told me last night Quinn?"

"Ooo what happened last night?" the Latina perked up

"Quinn felt she could instruct me to not sleep with Finn" Rachel wasn't exactly sure why she sounded annoyed when she spoke

"Whoa wait; you slept with Finn?" The three guests held onto what their hosts answer would be

_The short brunette appeared from the en-suite; she'd picked out a lacy set of underwear (feeling awkward at the time) to make this night special for her… and Finn_

_Rachel climbed into the bed next to the… boy in the Spiderman t-shirt and tighty-whiteys… yeah he made this really special_

"_Are you ready?" he asked her softly, she nodded if a little shakily, he lent towards her and captured her lips with his._

_It took her back to the first time they had kissed when they were dating just over two years before. It made her feel special and she knew back then Finn cared about her and right now it reminded her of that. It was a little awkward but that was to be expected; they were friends, very good friends and this was their first time, so they forged ahead._

_Finn gently pushed Rachel back so she was lying down; he stayed on his side next to her leaning over and looked far into her eyes "Rach, I have to tell you something"_

"_What's wrong?" her eyes darting back and forth between each of his with a small amount of concern_

"_I have to tell you that… this means more to me than I let you know… I-I love you Rachel"_

"_What!" she sat up straight and shuffled out from under him "What do you mean Finn? You can't…" she trailed off_

"_I do Rach" he shuffled closer forcing her to push herself against the head board "I love you, but don't you see it's better this way; it will have feeling, and mean so much more than just two friends losing their virginity because of a pact" she stared at him wide eyed "y-you do feel the same don't you Rachel?" he asked with a sad puppy dog expression_

"_N-No Finn I don't" she didn't even have to think about it, although she still stumbled getting her words out_

_She climbed out the bed and started to redress herself "Where are you going?" Finn didn't sound angry but rather worried "I know you feel the same, is that was scares you, that we won't be together after this?"_

_She turned to him once she'd zipped her dress up "I don't love you Finn, when we dated I liked the idea of you, the male lead. But I never felt you were more than a friend, and now I can't do this because it would be wrong"_

"_For you?" he scrambled to stand but kept the bed sheet wrapped round his middle_

_She realised from his action with the sheet that he was 'more than ready' "For both of us" she explained, slipping her coat on "I don't feel the same Finn, so we'd never have more than this night anyway. But also, I can't sleep with you, after that confession; because it would mean more for you than me… I'd feel used"_

"_No you wouldn't Rach" he tried to reason waving his one free hand around "I would treat you so right"_

"_I can't do this Finn" she finally grabbed her bag and started for the door to the hotel room_

"_But what about going to college a virgin; don't you understand how they'll treat me!" he yelled selfishly and desperately after her but she'd already left_

_Once she was out of the hotel she got straight in her car and started the ignition. She pulled out of the car park, feeling a little guilt but nothing much else except relief. Her mind and thoughts were finally silent and she was relaxed_

_Because the moment she'd stepped into the hotel lobby and met Finn; Quinn's words from less than an hour before rang in her head 'Rachel? Don't sleep with Finn' she wasn't even sure why a girl she'd hardly had any contact with for the past 5 and half years had been able to get in her mind so easily. But the pink haired teenager was right. She shouldn't sleep with Finn; because she didn't love him. Of course it would have been and easy way, away from peer pressure and being singled out by certain types of people; but it wasn't her way_

"Rachel, Rachel?"

The brunette shook her head, clearing her day dream memory, when she heard the pink haired girl calling her name "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you slept with Finnocence?" The Latina asked

"Erm, no… we were going to but I backed out"

"Oh" the Latina said a little disappointed that she couldn't tease her old friend about it "Was he now well equipped?" she asked mischievously, knowing it was making the short brunette uncomfortable

"I wouldn't know, we didn't get far, I backed out when he told me he loved me"

Quinn's head shot up from her plate "He what?" she sounded as surprised as Rachel when she first heard it

"He told me he loved me and that would make last night more special" she said a little shyly "I had to explain that I didn't feel the same way and left… leaving him with a… problem" she wasn't exactly comfortable with what she was talking about with three girls who were almost strangers to her now

By now Santana was laughing at Finn's misfortune, Brittany was concerned for her old friend and what she was going to put herself through (it wasn't something the Rachel Berry she knew would do… even if they were only 14 the last time these two had spoken). Quinn felt undeserving relief. She knew she had no right to feel this happy that Finn hadn't taken something from the brunette. Something, that no matter how wrong it would have been to say out loud, that Quinn had wished she could share with the girl that was always on her mind.

She wished she hadn't got so angry when she couldn't spend as much time with Rachel when they were younger and out of that anger she had started to ignore the brunette. After one and half years of being separated by different middle schools, Quinn couldn't take it any longer and severed all ties with her old friends.

Not only the distance from those three and the lack of real friends at her current school had upset her but her father too. When ever she mentioned her old friends, especially Rachel, he would get annoyed with her for brining up the 'Berry's' again… she knew why. It wasn't because he disapproved of Rachel's fathers (entirely); he'd been quite civil with them before. It was because he knew, just like Quinn, that there could be something between them in the future and he didn't like that at all.

"Okay, calm down, it's not that funny" Rachel face palmed

"Was he your first kiss?" the Latina asked, once she'd calmed down

"Why are you asking me that?" Rachel looked up confused

"I dunno" she picked at her food "I just thought as its been a while maybe would could catch up" she shrugged

"I guess we can do that" she agreed looking to the other two girls to see them nod in agreement "Yes Finn was my first Kiss" she answered the question "What about you three?"

"Mine was with san" Brittany said proudly, the other two furrowed their brows at the ex-head cheerleader sat opposite them

"What, i didn't want her first kiss to be like mine" she mumbled avoiding direct eye contact

"And who was your first kiss?" Rachel hinted a smirk in anticipation

"Karofsky" she mumbled even quieter

Quinn held back her laughter, Rachel was just confused and Brittany had already had this discussion with Santana "Isn't he… gay?" Rachel asked

"Yes" the Latina lifted her head and roller her eyes "But he didn't know that when he was 12" she let out an embarrassed sigh "he just walked up to me in the play ground and kissed me, I kicked him in the shin" she quickly explained "What about you then Q?" they all turned their attention to the only one who hadn't answered

"Oh well, um"

"Please tell me you aren't like a complete virgin" Santana mocked

"No!" she answered defiantly "It's just my first kiss was kinda awkward and drunk and… I was 16"

"16; holy shit! You held out, who was it?" Santana closer; waiting for the name to slip out of her old friend's mouth

"Mack"

"What? Your skank friend?"

"Don't call us that! I'm sick of that label"

"But your friends label you all that too"

"Because they like having a label and they like the reputation that comes with it. I don't like it okay?"

"Okay, okay; calm down" the Latina mock surrendered "Was she any good?"

"I don't know" the pink haired girl replied, irritated… it took her a second at the look on the raven haired girls face for her to realise how that sounded

"Oh my god!" she had a devilish smirk on her face "She was your only kiss?" she didn't really need to ask, the flush of red on Quinn's face that clashed with her hair was enough of an answer "That means… just how many virgins am I sitting with right now"

Rachel decide it was an opportune moment to clear the plates away as no one was still eating, Quinn just looked down at her hands in her lap

"I slept with Artie" Brittany said sadly "I miss him" now Santana felt a little guilty for the girl sat next to her

"I'm sorry Britt, it's okay though remember what we talked about yesterday"

"I remember san" Santana put an arm comfortingly around her old friend

"Well if I thought the conversation was going to turn to such private affairs I don't think I would have agreed" Rachel wandered back into the room with maps, note pads, diaries and pens; ready for them to actually plan the road trip

"Fine; I'm sorry… I just can't believe you Q; even Berry has more sexual experience than you" she sniggered

"So San…" Quinn decided to change the subject "where did you get the black eye?"

"Got attacked by an endangered white rhino" she used her strange excuse again

"That's what you told me" Rachel complained

"You wouldn't tell me anything when I asked" Brittany said sadly "But it was probably because we were both sad, with Artie breaking up with me and Puck breaking up with you" she said with a shrug and half of a sad smile

"Wait; Puck… broke up with you?" The pink haired girl asked for clarification. Santana nodded "So do you know who he's with now?" she asked cautiously. This time Santana's eyes widened and Quinn gasped when a revelation came to her "Oh god, I get the white rhino reference now!" she burst out laughing

"What I don't get it?" Rachel asked between the embarrassed girl and the cackling one

"What's so funny?" Brittany also asked from the

"Puckerman broke up with her for Lauren Zises" she continued to laugh

Rachel tried to hold it in with a hand over her mouth but all trying failed as her laugh gushed out

"Guy's don't be mean" Brittany defended "Was he cheating on you?" she asked her friend

"Yeah he kinda did B" she answered honestly, not really sue why she'd bothered when Rachel and Quinn laughed harder "Hey, Virgin and Super virgin; I don't see what's so funny!" she crossed her arms and yelled getting their attention

"I'm sorry Santana" Quinn sighed out of her laughter, wiping a tear from her eye "But you are: Santana Lopez; head cheerleader and national champion… and yet he broke up with you, f-for her" she started chuckling again

"Now Quinn it's not that funny" the brunette sat next to her started, getting her attention "Obviously Noah likes women with… curves" they couldn't help but giggle for a little longer

"ANYWAY! So about the road trip; where are we going?" that sobered the mood and got everyone's interest

"Well I've made a plan-"

"Typical Berry"

"Don't pick on me for planning Santana; the guide says that if you fail to plan then you plan to fail and that planning ensures the most fun"

"Look; as long as I'm in New York on Friday, that's all the planning I need"

"Why do you need to be there Friday?" Brittany asked

"Quinn has an appointment but she won't tell me what it's for" Rachel rambled quickly and lowly

"And I won't be telling any of you until after it… maybe"

"Well, okay, New York first obviously, then we head down to Florida for Disney world and then to Vegas?" Santana suggested

"Vegas?" the other three at the table asked in unison

"I appreciate your in put and everything Santana but; there's not much point, from what I'm guessing you'll want to do there; we can't drink or gamble"

"That's why I'm going to sort us out some fake ID's"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Rachel hesitated

"Ugh" she groaned "Just live a little bit Berry, I'll have them by Tuesday, is that okay, we could leave then"

Rachel looked at Brittany and Quinn for an opinion, Brittany was busy, away in her own thoughts, Quinn was hesitant but she finally spoke "Why not Rachel? When else are you going to get a chance to be reckless with your three old best friends"

"Okay"

"Really just like that?" Santana was in near shock

"Yeah, like Quinn said 'why not?'" She smiled at the pink haired girl next to her

"And you'll throw out your over bearing plan?" Santana got her attention back

Rachel rolled her eye's "I'll keep it minimal"

"Deal"

**Of course I wouldn't let Rachel sleep with Finn :) … especially considering this week's episode :(**

**Let me know what you think…**

**Reviews are encouraging ;)**


	6. Get On The Road

**AN: sorry for the wait****; I hope I don't disappoint you all; I've done a fair bit of research on USA geography (I know roughly where some states and city's are, but not a great deal); I don't want to upset anyone; I've tried using more American English too… I'm thinking I've still failed at that**

**Posted: 4/12/11**

Get On The Road

"Berry I can't believe you got our asses up this early" Santana groaned, she tried to raise her voice but the dark ring under her healthy eye proved that she was too tired. She dumped her red duffle bag next to two different sized pink ones, a scruffy black rucksack and what looked like a kid's suitcase with cartoon characters on it.

"I researched the trip Santana and they said it would take a minimum of eight hours to get to New York City by car; seeing as I don't plan on us stopping and Quinn has an appointment on Friday. So we have time for her to relax and prepare while we see the sights. Then after Friday we can move onto Florida with a couple of stops on the way. I've noted down possible and probably motels for us to stop at; they all had lovely comments left by past guest-" Rachel rambled as she unlocked her car

"Okay, okay we get it" the Latina stopped her friend? Were they friends again yet; time would tell.

"I have also marked out our route on these maps; taking into consideration optional detours if traffic is bad" she added weakly; pointing at a box of maps waiting to be loaded into the car

"You did all this in one day" Quinn asked, her eyes as wide as the two girls who stood next to her as they waited to load the car

"You'll be surprised what you can gat done when you use your time wisely" maybe it was the rambling that had made Rachel start to speak faster with each sentence or maybe she was excited; either way the speed at which she was talking was making the other girls a little nervous "I also ensured that my car was ready for the journey, I made sure the water, engine coolant, oil-"

"Are you on drugs?" Santana asked cautiously

"Don't be ridiculous Santana, maybe I had a few extra cups of coffee this morning and I'm just excited for our trip. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No" she muttered in reply; meaning she may have been a little excited too

Rachel then walked round to the back of the car and opened the trunk "I didn't think so" she then grabbed her two bags and gestured for the rest of them to load their bags into the car too

Rachel then went to pick up the large box with road atlas's in it "I'll get it" Santana offered "You just get in"

"Why thank you Santana, you are helpful today"

"Yeah, yeah; just get in Berry" the Latina shooed her away. Brittany and Quinn gave the girl a curious look but just got in the car instead

"Oh Santana, can you also shut the back of the car" Rachel called over her shoulder "And then the garage"

"Sure" she yelled back, she picked up the box of maps and proceeded to drop them on the concrete floor in the garage, a devious smirk lacing her lips the entire time. When she turned round to close the back of the car; she noticed Rachel, Quinn and Brittany already in the car. Brittany was simply putting her seat belt on, Santana smiled fondly at the back of the girls head. She then looked further to the front seats of the car. Quinn had taken the front passenger seat… Santana noticed the way the pink haired girl looked at Rachel as she checked her seat position and mirrors (probably for the tenth time since the Sunday they had agreed to the road trip). Quinn was watching her with a dopey trance like smile plastered on her face.

And the HBIC smirk was back and an idea hit her. She grabbed one of the bags from the trunk and tossed it also into the garage behind her.

With everything shut and locked up, and some things in the wrong place; all thanks to Santana, it was time to get on the road.

…

About an hour into the journey, Brittany was quietly snoring on the back seat, lent against Santana who was snoring considerably louder.

"I guess a 7 a.m. leave time was a little early, I just wanted to drive to New York in one day" The driver broke the silence

Quinn had been staring out the window, watching the scenery change, she looked back at Rachel "Huh?" he senses came back to her and she heard the snoring "Oh, yeah. They obviously don't like mornings"

"Don't you remember the sleepovers we used to have; none of you were morning people. I still get up at 6 a.m. every morning, although I got up earlier for today"

"I remember the sleepovers" Quinn replied quietly, watching the road ahead of them "I missed them, when I ended up at that other school. I missed you"

"Well that's understandable, we were your best friends and then we were split up, no wonder you missed us"

'_that's not what I said' _Quinn thought to herself at Rachel's words

"I missed you being around Quinn… I guess I didn't keep my promise that I put in that box. I promised to not lose contact with you but…"

"We just drifted apart" she finished for her friend "it was inevitable Rach"

"I like that" Rachel uttered softly

"Like; what?" the pink haired girl looked over to the brunette

"When you call me Rach" she smiled, but didn't take her eyes off the road, Quinn swallowed some fear and went to say something but Rachel opened her mouth first "Oh no"

"What's wrong?"

"There's road works ahead" she answered as they passed a road sign "I need to see the map to see the alternative route" she then realised she hadn't taken the first map out of the box "Santana" she called but the girl just fidgeted in her seat a little

"Santana" Quinn called, reaching between the two front seats and nudged the girl's knee; she just groaned but didn't wake

"Santana!" Rachel yelled

"Jesus, Berry trying to give me a heart attack" she moaned, moving to sit up properly, nudging an also awake Brittany to do the same "What do you want?"

"Can you pass me the map, with the No.1 label on it?"

"Yeah… not gunna happen" she said slowly, yet suddenly more awake

"Why, you can just reach over the back of the seat and grab it out of the box"

"Yeah… no I left the box in the garage" her voice still slow

"Why did you do that?" Rachel's voice higher pitched than planned

"Because! Because you promised you'd keep your planning to a minimum" Santana pointed out. She seemed a little more vulnerable after she'd woken up; as if she hadn't got her HBIC façade ready yet.

"I can't believe you"

'Just wait until you find out about what else I left in the garage' "Stop stressing okay, we're not worried: Q's the only one who's got a time she has to be somewhere and she's fine; aren't you Q?"

"Are you fine Quinn? Are you worried?"

"I'm okay Rach, don't worry; we'll be there by Friday" she chuckled "please calm down" she saw how tightly the diva was holding the steering wheel

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure this all went smoothly"

"It's a road trip Rachel; it's supposed to be… bumpy" Brittany chose the word with thought, making them all smile; even a stressed Rachel.

…

"What are you two giggling at?" Rachel kept her eyes forward on the road, only briefly glancing at the rear view mirror.

Santana and Brittany had woken up three hours into the journey, after Rachel had decided to make a quick rest stop at a gas station.

"Nothing" the Latina replied with faux innocence

"What are they doing Quinn?" Rachel looked to the pink haired girl next to her for help.

Quinn turned sideways in her seat to see what was causing Rachel mild worry. She smiled to herself when she saw Santana sitting close to Brittany; who was sneaking a packet of Gold star stickers, out of her bag. Santana winked at Quinn, and Brittany put her index finger over her lips to signal being quiet. The pink haired girl furrowed her brow but hinted a smile.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, not daring to glance away from the road

She turned her attention back to the driver after the brief distraction "Don't worry Rach; they're not doing anything" she casually reassured her "Why do you drive so tense, you can relax you know?"

"I'm just driving how I was taught"

"Yeah but no one actually drives like that" she reached across and placed her hand gently on Rachel's shoulder "breath" her tone was low but the word was uttered softly. Rachel took a deep breath and a slow long exhale "Now relax" the short brunettes shoulders visibly relaxed "Good, now try and stay relaxed long enough to have some fun" her voice became more playful with her final sentence.

"I'm sorry; just them too giggling back there, is making me tense. That and the alcohol thy got at the gas station; that's now in the trunk: which is illegal for us to own, also isn't helping" she tried not to stress her voice

"Relax Berry, if for whatever reason we get caught with it; it's mine. I was just testing out the fake I.D's when I got it and a couple of drinks won't hurt us. Although I think when we get to Vegas and I actually give your ID we're going to have to sort you out a new wardrobe"

"I don't see what's wrong with my clothes Santana"

"Well you're actually going to need a new wardrobe for when we get to New York"

"Why?" her grip on the steering wheel tightened till her knuckles went white. She hoped the answer she had in her head was the wrong one

"I took your bag out of the car and left it on your front porch" Santana lied bluntly, not even sorry for what she'd done

"You what! Which bag?" Rachel was trying to just drive but this trip wasn't going how she'd wanted

"Only the bigger one, don't worry" as if that made it better

"That wasn't very nice Santana" Brittany whined

"Yeah San, what's wrong with you?" Quinn turned to look at the Latina in the seat behind her

"I don't know what you're complaining about Fabray, you could lend her some of your clothes" The ex-cheerleader lent forward closer to the pink haired girls ear and muttered lowly "I bet she'd look hot in your style"

Quinn swallowed thickly and turned back round in her seat _'oh great, that didn't take long: she knows'_

"At least I've still got my camera and laptop" Rachel sighed, defeated in the drivers seat

"I can buy you some more clothes Rach" Quinn offered

"That's kind of you Quinn, thank you. But it's okay; my daddies gave me a credit card, possibly because they feel guilty for missing graduation, but they want me to have fun… I'm capable of buying some new clothes for myself"

"You're letting us help you though Berry: I'm not letting you buy any more of… what ever the hell you call that"

"Fine Santana: I'll be your little project this trip" She gave in; maybe if she did a few things to shut the ex-head cheerleader up she could finally have some fun.

After a few minutes of silence (Santana didn't want to hear any of the music Rachel had burnt onto CD's for the journey) Brittany and Santana were whispering again. Rachel was bought out of her miserable day dream by the rustling of plastic packaging

"Are you eating in my car?" She startled them all, not actually meaning to sound that angry; but in the silence her emotions had been building up "Not that I mind; I'd just like to have a warning. There's a few things I don't want you eating, or spilling in my car. It was a graduation present"

"You've had this car for a year" Quinn furrowed her brow, looking to the driver who couldn't look back _'oh shit, did I just sound like I've been stalking her. We haven't spoken in 5 years; maybe I shouldn't know that… It's not like I've watched her in the parking lot at school or anything'_

"It was an early graduation present" she corrected in the same blunt, grouchy tone. Luckily for Quinn; she didn't seem to pick up on the comment, of course Santana did.

"We're not eating, don't worry" she called to the front of the car, before pulling the sheet of gold star stickers, she'd managed to buy before they left. She and Brittany spent the next few minutes pulling the stickers off the sheet and carefully sticking them to Rachel's right arm and shoulder, they almost disappeared against the yellow of her cardigan.

"Why are you poking me?" Rachel was getting irritated, Santana and Brittany were silently laughing, Quinn couldn't help but find it a little humorous; even upset she thought Rachel was adorable, angry Rachel was just… hot.

"Quinn; help me out here" Rachel begged "What are they doing?"

Biting her lip, she reached back and took some of the stickers, easily balancing it upside down on the tip of her finger she poked it against Rachel's cheek; leaving the little gold star there

"Quinn!" Rachel dared to glance at her passenger, only to receive another goldstar on the tip of her nose. She blushed at the contact and actually smiled

"Relax Rach" the pink haired girl winked with a cheeky grin

Rachel's eyes returned to the road, that smile still racing her lips, she wiped the sticker off her nose, but she was relaxed now. Maybe it was the way Quinn looked at her, with her bottom lip being gripped by her own teeth and then afterwards with that wink, she wasn't sure, but her old best friend was easily able to calm her. This was supposed to be fun, and with Quinn by her side she was sure it would be.

Santana and Brittany ceased the childish behaviour, and watched the girls in the front seat. They shared a knowing look; this road trip was going to be unforgettable.

**Let me know what you think…**

**Reviews are encouraging!**

**The reviews already have been really encouraging I appreciate them so much****, just was a little uninspired for the past couple of weeks :/**

**So please still let me know what you think: if you have any ideas; I plan on drawing this out a little longer than my other fics (hopefully)**


	7. First Stop: Not Quite NYC

**AN: sorry it's been a while but it was 00:30 and I couldn't sleep and inspiration just hit me so here we go**

**Posted: 13/1/12**

First Stop: Not Quite NYC

"Well the first day went terribly" Rachel huffed as she dropped her new black duffle bag and her older pink one containing her laptop; onto one of the single beds in the motel room

After an hour of confusion on the road; Santana made Rachel pull over at a shopping mall. They decided to get Rachel's new wardrobe then and there... of course Rachel got practically no final say.

Earlier that day

"Black skinny jeans?" the short brunette questioned, opening the curtain of the dressing cubical, to show her... friends? (of that she was still unsure) she looked at herself in the mirror, Brittany and Santana inspecting her possible new look, whilst Quinn just tried to stay cool, and not let her eyes wander

"What?" the Latina asked "You need a new look, I think we've found it" she turned to Brittany for her opinion

The blonde nodded "Definitely"

"What do you think, Q?" Santana turned to the girl sitting behind them "What do you think of Rach in those jeans?"

"Erm, sh-she looks great, just fine" she nodded nervously and returned her attention to anywhere except the shorter brunette's backside that was virtually at her eye level

"These next" Brittany passed the girl a pair of short denim shorts

Rachel's eyes widened "No, these are way too revealing" she protested, holding them out in front of her, inspecting them, as if trying to look for the rest of the material that should, surely , be there.

"Seriously Berry; what's the difference between those shorts and the skirts you usually wear. What do you think Q?"

'why, oh why did Santana have to find out I have feelings for Rachel' her mind groaned as she tried to form words and not let her mind wander to 'Rachel... in those shorts... straddling me-' "you shouldn't wear anything you don't want to Rachel" she tried to help the smaller girl out, but failed miserably

"Pfft" Santana interrupted the two girls tender moment of eye contact "Just try them on Berry"

"You might as well just try them Rach" Brittany encouraged

Rachel huffed a 'fine' before storming back into the cubical and dramatically yanking the curtain back across. Brittany and Santana discretely high fived one another whilst no one was looking; both knowing what discomfort they were most likely causing for Quinn

'This shopping trips going to be the death of me' Quinn thought or maybe prayed to herself; then she wouldn't have to endure any more time with this lot

Needless to say the denim shorts were now part of the drama student's new wardrobe too.

Back to the present

"It's okay Rach" Quinn tried to comfort the brunette who she had to share a room with as she dropped her scruffy bag at the end of the other single bed

"No, it's not Quinn, we were driving for a solid 7 and half hours today, yet we only covered about 4 hours of the journey. I wanted us to be in New York City tonight!" she exclaimed throwing her arms up "I bet Santana only came on this stupid road trip to annoy me and mess it up" she dropped her arms back to her sides and started pacing "I mean she spent the past 3 and a half years torturing me, why stop there"

"I don't think she means it like that Rachel. I think she cares about us, she just has a hard time showing it"

"She left my clothes behind Quinn, she left them on the porch; my dads won't be home till late, anyone could just take them!" she was still pacing

"Actually she told me she left your bag in the garage, she only told you that she left them on the porch to wind you up" Quinn said meekly

"Are you defending her now?" Rachel asked in the same pissed off tone and still pacing

"No, I'm just trying to reassure you and calm you down"

"But then, on top of that, she threw my other clothes in the bin" her voice broke a little, as if she was felt defeated

Back to earlier that day

Rachel was trying on her last outfit; yet another pair of jeans, some sort of top that she hadn't even looked at (because protesting was pointless with Santana and Brittany tag teaming her), a pair of All Star Converse and a leather jacket that she really did protest because of her vegan lifestyle and the fact that it was the summer; she wouldn't need a leather jacket (of course protesting still failed)

A shop assistant entered the area outside the changing cubical to ask if everything was okay, when Santana informed the woman that they would be purchasing the huge stack of clothes in the corner and what Rachel was wearing, she also informed the woman that Rachel would be wearing that outfit; out

"I'll grab your clothes Rachel" she said so innocently; Rachel tried to remind herself no to trust the Latina; but yet again she was lulled into a false sense of security

Santana later informed Rachel, in the car, that she'd thrown that old outfit: yellow cardigan, white blouse and blue plaid skirt, in the bin.

Back to the present... again

"Two things Rach: One please stop pacing you're making me anxious"

Rachel immediately stopped and moved to sit on the edge of her bed facing Quinn "Sorry" she muttered uncharacteristically weakly

"and two: yes Santana did throw your old outfit out but..." she reached over to her backpack, unzipping the top and pulling out Rachel old clothes folded neatly; inside Quinn's head she hoped that Rachel didn't find the gesture creepy

Rachel covered her mouth with her hand in shock "oh my god" she muttered through her hand, she then reached forward and tentively took the items "thank you so much Quinn"

The pink haired girl was able to breathe a sigh of relief; she then began to explain herself before Rachel could find the gesture creepy "you see, Santana only threw them in the waste paper basket in the changing room, so its not like they're covered in food or anything"

"Thank you Quinn" she smiled genuinely "this is one of the few outfits I still have from sophomore year" (yeah Rachel hadn't grown much) "I wore it the first day of that year; and when I auditioned for the drama club, and I also wore it for graduating this year; its one of the few that made it through the slushy attacks"

Quinn knew all this... so yeah maybe it was a bit: creepy stalker to notice what another girl was wearing at certain times over the past three years

"I guess I enjoyed freshman year the most" Rachel started talking about seemingly nothing after a silence had grown in the room "before San became a bitch"

Quinn laughed at Rachel; it wasn't like the brunette to use such labels

She chuckled too "I could take her not being my friend, I mean it hurt me that, we all weren't friends till but I felt I could cope if we just could just co-exist, not when she was declaring slushy wars on the rest of us"

"Um, not the Skanks" the pink haired girl corrected "she knew not to mess with us"

Rachel just laughed "I find that even more hilarious knowing you four were just a bunch of phonies" she sighed "Why did you choose to come with us this summer, rather than hang out with your friends"

_Think Quinn think, not the truth, or maybe a truth, but what... you know it's funny; you and the guts to tell her earlier and now look at you; you can't do it can you?_ "I guess, i still think of you guys of my friends"

"I still think of you as a friend Quinn... and Brittany... I think it's going to take some time for me to trust Santana again"

"I don't blame you" Quinn moved back to her bag to find some pyjamas "You know? Tomorrow, why don't you let me drive?"

"Sure" Rachel sighed "If you think you'll have better luck, I do need to buy more maps and hide them form Satan's child this time"

"Believe me Rachel, I think I'll be okay"

"What makes you so sure miss Fabray?" she was rooting through her bag too for her new pyjamas (not knowing it was another Santana plot to get her really skimpy, revealing, night wear to increase arousing discomfort for Quinn)

"Well I spent a few days planning my own trip to New York, I was going to drive and I had the whole route and alternate ones planned out... in my head" she added a little quieter . Rachel smirked at her "What?"

"You planned a trip more thoroughly than I did"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing" Rachel stood up and headed towards the bathroom to change "just Santana thought I was bad"

...

Meanwhile; in the next room

"I think we did good today Britt"

"You're so mean San" even though the girls had their back to one another, Santana could still hear that Brittany was smiling "poor Quinn"

"Why poor Quinn?" she turned abruptly, having found what she wanted from her bag

"Oh come on san" Brittany turned as well "didn't you see how uncomfortable you were making her?"

"Don't act all innocent; Brittany S Pierce, you were helping me"

Brittany faked a gasp "You started it" and hit the Latina in the side with her pillow when she turned her back

"I'm not having a pillow fight with you Britt" she warned with a finger

The blonde pouted "Why?"

"Because you'll win" she shrugged playfully, she was always different around Brittany, she couldn't help it. When she was winding up her other friends, she felt like she was somehow showing off, for the blonde with the long hair; or like she was fighting for attention. But when it was just the two of them she was softer and kinder

"Don't you know it" Brittany smirked over her shoulder playfully

"Of course I'd win if it was tickle fight"

The blondes face dropped to worry immediately "oh no, San" the Latina stepped closer, forcing the back of Brittany's knees to hit her bed, she fell back onto it. She shuffled backwards away from the approaching raven haired girl who was moving closer as if stalking her prey "please don't" Santana was about to pounce "remember what happened last time" she warned, that stopped the other girl

"Fine" the Latina rolled her eyes playfully. She remembered what happened, how could she forget; they were at one of their usual sleepovers; this time at Quinn's house. They were about 9 at the time when a tickle fight broke out; blondes against the darker haired girls. The supposedly harmless chaos got a little out of hand and in a struggle to get away Brittany accidently kicked Santana... in the head breaking her nose... well you can imagine how bad that young Brittany felt for hurting one of her best friends.

"I'm going to go change" Brittany excused herself, trying to let go of the guilt she still felt for the incident that night; despite how many times Santana had assured her it wasn't her fault.

...

Back in Quinn and Rachel's Room

Quinn had quickly got changed for bed whilst Rachel did in the bathroom. She was folding up her clothes when the bathroom door opened. Quinn planned on only glancing up but as soon as her eyes met Rachel's body she was doomed _stop staring at her legs, stop staring at her legs, stop staring at her legs_ she chanted in her head; her eyes never made it any further north. Rachel cleared her throat "Everything okay, Quinn?"

"Yeah" she ripped her gaze from _those_ legs back to her bag, which she quickly zipped up and dumped on the floor "goodnight Rachel" she said quickly before climbing into bed, making sure to lay on her left side so she was facing away from Rachel.

"Oh goodnight Quinn" she too quickly climbed into bed before reaching for the lamp between their beds to switch it off. She furrowed her brow at the quiet body in the bed next to her, wondering what that quick goodnight was all about

...

Back in Santana and Brittany's room

"What do you think of Quinn and Rachel?" Brittany asked, exiting the bathroom

"They're our friends... Berry can be annoying but she's okay really and Q-"

"No, I meant as a couple" the blonde clarified, as she climbed into her bed "I mean, the clothes we picked out for Rachel today were kinda for Quinn... and I think they'd be cute together"

"I like seeing Quinn happy" Santana admitted "yeah; we've all been distant, and I guess me being the HBIC didn't help"

"Don't say that 'Tana" Santana wouldn't tell Brittany, any time soon, but she loved it when Brittany called her that, it tugged on her heart and filled her with warmth "we all had our reasons; it wasn't your fault"

"Thanks Britt" she smiled, a non bitchy, non scheming, type smile "and, to answer your question, I think Quinn and Rachel could be great together" she slipped in under the covers and settled down for the night.

Brittany turned the light off and tried to get to sleep, but she didn't stay silent for long "San?"

"Hmmm?" she hummed an 'yes I'm awake' type response

"Have you ever thought about maybe... liking another girl?"

"... No" was the answer after a thoughtful pause "goodnight Brittany" she said, before the blonde could add anything else

"Goodnight Santana" she sighed, looking at the back of the other girls head longingly

**Let m know what you think...**

**I apologise for grammatical errors**

**And sorry it's short; but I have just written this in two hours :S I don't think that's a good thing**


	8. You Were Only 13

**AN: okay just want to apologise, it's been a while. So I finally figured out how this chapter would at least start this morning and have been working on it all day but it could be better**

**The thing is, this is now 8 chapters in and I haven't even hit an important background part to the story, involving what Quinn's meeting in New York City is all about... I didn't want to drag it out to that point, for this long but I don't want to rush this... tell me if it's moving ****too**** slowly :/**

**Sorry for the long AN...**

**Posted: 3/2/12**

You were only 13

"Santana, Britt, you too better be up" Quinn hit the motel room door with the side of her fist as she yelled. After the upset they, or specifically Santana, had caused Rachel yesterday, Quinn wanted to make sure today went much smoother

The door was quickly yanked open "okay Fabray, don't get your nose ring in a twist" Santana groaned "Just cos you wanna get in Berry's good books and her pants"

"Wouldn't that hurt?" an innocent voice came from inside the room

"Wouldn't what hurt B?" Santana asked over her shoulder

"Twisting Quinn's nose ring?"

"Santana, I need to talk to you" Quinn sighed trying to brush off all weird comments

"Sure" she then turned to Brittany "B, could you give us a second"

"Yeah, I'll go see Rach" she didn't seem bothered that she was being kicked out of her room.

Once just the (ex?)-skank and ex-head cheerio were alone Quinn took a deep breath "I need you to stop, what you did yesterday wasn't fair to Rachel and made me really uncomfortable"

"Oh calm down Fabray" The Latina was folding away the clothes she wore yesterday and packing them back into her red duffle bag "B and I were just helping you get your girl sooner... seeing as you're not going to make a move anytime soon"

"We're hardly even proper friends again yet" she sat on the edge of one of the twin beds

"Oh don't be so naive. You two in the front of the car yesterday, that wasn't more than friendly was it? And staring at her in the changing room"

"I was not staring at her" Quinn sounded quite determined "I was trying to look away"

"Hah, so you _were _checking her out"

"It was all your fault"

"Exactly and rather than just blame me and be all mad about it you should be thanking me. With your efforts it's not like you're going to see _any more_ of her any time soon"

"I'm not trying to do anything" Quinn tried to play coy

"I know what's going on and you know that I know. You like Rachel, you like her more than a friend. I'm not blind, it was obvious all those years ago when it was just the four of us" she then huffed a laugh "Well obvious to everyone but Rachel"

Quinn sighed defeated "Yeah... even my dad saw it, that's why he sent me to a different middle school"

"Quinn" Santana was shocked; she sat next to her old friend "He destroyed our friendship because he saw the way you looked at her?" Quinn nodded "The homophobic bastard. He wanted to control your life and he's not even in it anymore"

"How do you know that?"

"Please, it's my business to know... and maybe I was worried about my three best friends... so" she cringed hesitantly "Maybe I did I little... 'Investigating', every now and then. I wanted to be there to help if something really bad happened and when I found out about the divorce" she held her head and sighed "When I found out about the divorce I went to your house" she confessed "I knocked on the door and your mom answered"

"Drunk?" Quinn assumed, when Santana chose not to answer she knew she was right "She started drinking more heavily after she kicked him out"

The Latina nodded "she told me you were out with your friends... I don't even think she knew it was me" she huffed a laugh "It was then that I realised it was too fucked up already; our friendship was really gone, you didn't need me, or us anymore" she said sadly

"I had no idea San" Quinn was almost in awe of her old friends actions their sophomore year "This is the you I used to know" Quinn smiled and bumped shoulders with Santana earning a smile back "The caring you, I've only seen her with Brittany the past few days but this is the real you Santana, no wonder Brittany's fallen for you" uh-oh she'd hit a more sour note

"Brittany shouldn't fall for me" she jumped in quickly

"But you feel the same, don't you San?" the pink haired girl couldn't understand "You like her and she likes you, what's the problem? If Rachel liked me back I'd, I'd... well I don't know... I'd act sooner I'd hope"

"How can I admit something like that Q? When she's just had a pretty steady relationship with a nice reliable guy. Look at me, I'm not reliable and I've never had a real relationship; I use people and that's all I know how to do"

"But you know Brittany; I've never seen you care for anyone better than you've cared for her. And despite the distance between us over the last many years; when I see you with her I see the best person you are come out from hiding... just like you did a moment ago; she brings out the best in you and she wants you"

Somewhere in the middle of Quinn's little rant Santana had started crying

"See San, you never show your true emotions unless Brittany's involved" she put an arm round her old friend

"Thanks Q, that's really nice of you. But I can't do anything, I'll only hurt her"

After a little more pointless arguing the pink haired girl conceded and left. As she got back to the room next door she saw the door was slightly open, she was just going to enter with a short knock but paused when she heard the blonde say her name

"What do you think about Quinn?" her voice was always so innocent, even if she was trying to get vital information from someone... how could anyone ever call her stupid, really?

"Quinn?" Rachel didn't sound sure why Quinn had even become a topic "She's like the very best friend I've been missing all these years" she could hear it in her voice that the short brunette was smiling, but the words she said made Quinn's shoulders drop and her heart deflate "I feel we've grown close again really quickly and I missed her friendship, I missed all your friendships and I hope we all get closer again. But I don't know..." she pondered with a sigh "I feel like we've clicked so quickly"

"So you feel like you're already best friends with her again?"

"Well, yes... not that I don't feel like you're my friend Brittany but we haven't had a chance to spend much time together yet, although with you I just feel bad, we could have still been friends all these years but... what was it you called me, oh yeah" she laughed "A stuck up drama kid"

"I think we'll all be close again soon" Brittany decided "... do you think Santana likes me?" she rushed out, causing Rachel to pause her morning routine and to finish packing the few items she removed from her bag the night before

"Yeah, she's your friend, why wouldn't she like you" Rachel creased her brow

"Not like that, I mean..." Brittany looked hesitantly away from Rachel, at her hands in her lap "Do you think she likes me likes me... we were so close yesterday in the car... we linked our pinkies at the mall like we used to but somehow it was different... and when I asked her about ever liking another girl she said no and wouldn't talk to me anymore last night"

"Oh..." to be honest Rachel was always quiet oblivious to the world around her. She decided to think before speaking... something she'd learnt to do the hard way

"She's always so nice to me; she made sure I never got slushied"

"She was your first kiss" Rachel added

"... We kissed more than that one time though" Brittany confessed

"You did?"

"Yeah... all the time that last year of middle school, when you weren't around" the blondes eyes widened then, as she realised what she'd just said " You can't tell Santana I told you though she made me swear not to tell anyone, she said we have to pretend it didn't even happen"

Rachel put an arm round her old friends shoulder to comfort and calm the worry "How did you feel when she kissed you?" she wanted, no needed to know more... to understand the situation better...

The blonde thought about it, her eyes closed as if she was trying to remember from all that time ago "... Alive" she breathed

That one word was said with so much passion and meaning

"You remember?" Rachel had to be sure

"I couldn't forget"

"You were only 13" Rachel didn't actually mean to say that out loud "are you sure you really felt all that?"

"I'm sure, I mean I loved Artie but... I didn't feel the same with him as I did with her"

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Rachel started rubbing Brittany's back to comfort her as she got a little emotional

"I can't" she sniffed and wiped under her eyes

"But if you feel for her and I know she must feel something back, why not?"

"I try to talk to her and she stop's me, she avoids it"

"It's only been a couple of day's maybe she wants to be friends first-"

"No, it's because she's scared, I just know it; she's scared because I'm a girl and so is she" she simply pointed out, but she was obviously disappointed that she thought it was just that standing in her way "Did you feel anything so intense when you were with Finn"

She didn't really need to think about it but she gave it a moment "... I obviously didn't, otherwise we would have dated for longer and maybe actually, never mind" she decided not to finish the sentence

"What about Quinn?" outside the room the eavesdropper's eyes widened but something kept her feet glued to the floor, she wanted to know if Rachel _really_ did only think of her as a friend

"We'd have to ask her, but she said she's only had one kiss so she might not know that sort of feeling yet"

"No I mean-"

Now Quinn just wimped out... again "Hey, guys what you talking about?" the pink haired girl was being uncharacteristically smiley but neither in the room seemed to notice.

The conversation between Brittany and Rachel ended their and the four girls finished getting ready for the second half of the first leg of their journey

...

Quinn calculated (in her head as she feared Santana would just call her a nerd) that they were about an hour, traffic permitting, from the city; it wouldn't be long and they'd be able to see it.

Rachel's phone rang loudly startling the quiet passengers in the car

The owner of the phone saw it was an unrecognised number but answered anyway, what if it was her dads phoning from the office "Hello?"

"_Hi Rachel"_ the voice sounded very excited

"Kurt what can I do for you?"

"_I was wondering when you are taking a trip up to New York to see me in my fabulous apartment"_

"Well, I'm moving to New York myself in a couple of weeks, so I assumed we'd meet up then"

"_Oh please, my lousy step brother informed me your not talking to him and Mercedes is in California. You must be bored. I demand you come see me, we'll go shopping; in fact I could find you a new wardrobe in time for the start of the semester, you can't keep wearing those things you call clothes"_ he scoffed then chuckled

"Actually I'm having a great time, with some old friends, and they already got me a new wardrobe" he'd upset her very quickly. The rest of the passengers and driver in the car could hear both ends of the conversation and when Rachel said that they all felt the same platonic love they remembered from their younger days together

"_What friends? I didn't know you knew how to make other friends"_

"What a jerk" Santana murmured from the back seat

"I am capable of having a social life without you Kurt" she sighed

"_Sure you do. Anyway so when are you visiting?"_

"I can't" she said nonchalantly, well he had implied she didn't have any friends

"You should visit him Rach" Quinn interrupted "We're going to be in the city anyway and he is your friend"

She took the phone away from her ear and covered it with her hand so Kurt wouldn't hear them "No, I want to spend time with you three"

"I've got that meeting Friday afternoon and Britt wants to go to the zoo. I know you don't because of that animal rights speech you gave us yesterday in the car, so Santana can go with her"

"It was not a speech" Rachel protested in open mouth shock

"It was a speech, Berry"

"It wasn't a speech" Brittany agreed

"Thank you Brittany" Rachel said proudly

"It was more like a lullaby I was sleepy by the end" the taller blonde added

Santana just burst out laughing and Quinn tried to hold back but failed. Brittany seemed oblivious to the humour of what she'd just said

Rachel huffed before bringing the phone back to her ear "Sure, I'll meet you Kurt. I'm very free Friday afternoon"

"_That's great Rachel, I can't wait to see you... what is that noise it?"_ he sounded irritated _"Sounds like a bunch of hyenas"_

"No, those are my friends" she really meant it when she said friends; Quinn was being so sweet to her, she felt she'd immediately got closer to Brittany again after that morning and even though Santana seemed to be taking any chance to torment her, she felt on some level their friendship would be rekindled... eventually

**Please let me know what you think...**

**Sorry about grammar and spelling**

**Yes this was a little heavy with emotions, next chapter will move it along a bit faster... I think/hope**

**Also if you're bored I've written a new one-shot, it's a future fic that deals with the whole stupid proposal... but it **_**IS**_** Faberry, so if you're bored and have nothing better to do; check it out... please**


	9. New York City

**AN: so as the last couple have been short and boring (because its kinda been explanation, so you know who's feeling what and stuff) so I've jammed the whole New York part into one longer chapter; simply because not a lots going to happen while they're at this destination. Enjoy I guess...**

**Posted: 9/2/12**

New York City

They arrived at the City later than they'd hoped. The last part of that leg of the journey had involved being stuck in traffic, remembering and then having to figure out new routes, one moment they did get lost when Santana told Quinn to take the wrong exit; and having Brittany ask if they were their yet (with Santana joining in for the sheer sake of annoying the driver and front seat passenger). While dealing with that Quinn, somehow, managed to stop Rachel from exploding with worry or even anger simply by reassuring her everything was alright.

When they finally arrived at a hotel deemed decent enough (that they'd also be able to book last minute rooms for) the pink haired girl shouldn't have been so naive to let Santana book them while they grabbed the bags.

When the Latina led them to their shared room and opened that door; Quinn wondered why she was really surprised.

Rachel and Brittany stepped in without thought but Quinn immediately grabbed Santana's arm and yanked her back "what are you playing at, I thought we talked" she said lowly

The raven haired girl glanced at their two other friends to make sure they weren't listening before turning back to Quinn and replying in a similar, snappy tone "I get it, it's too early, to make a move on her;_ if_ you even ever do that. But would it really hurt to just be able to be close to her"

"You're making me sound like a stalker"

"Oh please" she folded her arms "I saw you pick her clothes out of the trash after I threw them away. And I've put myself in the same situation; with B... I just like being close to her" she admitted "and it's not like anything's going to happen we're all in the same room"

"Um...Santana!" was called from within the room

"Come on" she muttered to Quinn, before leading the way in "What's up Berry?" she asked as if she didn't know

"It's two doubles"

"Yeah it was all they had at such short notice" she said apologetically

"Oh-Ok" she actually believed her? "So how are we going to do... this?" she asked unsure, still holding her bags

Brittany didn't seem that bothered, she was already laying in her stomach on one bed, watching the whole scene between nervous Rachel, confident, lying Santana and unsure Quinn standing behind the Latina "San you can share with me" she said so innocently "We've slept together before"

Rachel managed to choke on air and Quinn's eyes bugged at the comment, as they both stared at Santana wondering if they'd misunderstood and waited for some sort of elaboration on the new information. Santana was about to answer when Brittany continued in that same innocent monotone voice.

"You know, we shared a room last night, and you slept over last weekend" Brittany reminded her "We shared a bed then"

"Oh" came a synchronised sigh of realisation from Quinn and Rachel

"Yeah Britt, I'll share with you" she smiled at the blonde girl before turning on her devious smile (just because she's Santana and she has to) and turned to the other two "Guess you two will be sharing then" she winked at the pink haired girl. Luckily Rachel was too busy looking at her feet to notice the girl stood opposite her blushing while trying to pull off an evil glare.

"Can we have a party?" Brittany asked

"Hmmm?" Santana thought before going over to her bag and pulling out what they'd bought a couple of days before

...

"Did anyone else notice...?"

"Notice what?" Rachel rolled her head to the girl who was lying next to her, upside down in reference to the way she was laying; their heads right next to each other

"That Zises... is kinda like... sizes" she drunkenly mused before she burst out laughing,

Brittany (who was lying next to the Latina) sat up and looked down curiously at the laughing girl, not sure what was so funny.

Quinn sat against the foot of one of the beds next to Rachel's legs

"Oh is this in reference to how you got that black eye?" the short brunette asked, still using too many words even when she was slightly intoxicated

"Yeah" Santana wiped away a happy tear "it's just so funny... Puck wanted her over" she raised her hands towards the ceiling before running them over her own body "all of this"

"Pucks an idiot" Brittany muttered

The Latina shot her gaze to the girl sat up next to her "Aww thanks Britt" she smiled lazily

"I –I guess you just weren't enough for him" Rachel slurred

Santana Laughed, this time Brittany did too, while Quinn fake gasped "Who knew Rachel Berry could be such a bitch?"

"I can bitch with the best of them" she claimed rather proudly

"Does that mean we're the best?" Brittany asked in a sleepy drunk state

"Hell yeah!" Santana cheered "You know Rach; you're cool, really" she breathed, looking deep into the eyes next to her "I'm sorry I'm a bitch to you"

"Oh San-"

She pressed a finger to the drama students lips "No let me finish; I'm sorry that I made you and your friends the Cheerios favourite target, I'm sorry for all the slushies" she said with such sobering sincerity, yet her finger with still pressed against Rachel's lips, as if she knew Rachel might try to interrupt again "and I'm sorry for all the crap I pulled over the past couple of days... although I have an excuse for those ones" and when she was finished she pulled her finger away

"What the excuse then?"

"I messed up your plans so that I could mould you into someone else. At high school and when we were all close you were so innocent; and I thought that the people... when you move to New York would chew you up and spit you out... in my own harsh way I was trying to change you just enough"

"By changing my clothes?" she raised an eyebrow sceptically, yeah this conversation had definitely sobered the mood

"And I wanted you to be able to say screw it and not stick to such a precise plan all the time" she offered with a half smile

Rachel returned the smile "Thanks I guess"

"Look Rae, all I'm saying is; this is your last summer without having to give a damn about anything, and you're with three super cool bitches, so you need to relax and have some fun K?"

She rolled her eyes "okay" she looked back up at the ceiling

"Can we play a game?" Brittany asked in the silence

"Sure what game?" Santana sat up slowly

"Truth or dare?" Brittany suggested

"Actually I'm kinda sleepy" Quinn excused herself. She stood up quickly and grabbed a change of sleep clothes; trousers and a long sleeved top. The other three all glanced at each other with slight confusion as the usually confident pink haired girl moved silently to the bathroom. They then shrugged and started changing; themselves.

The simple truth was, Santana's weird yet sobering words to Rachel had bought Quinn out of her drunken haze but she reckoned with some more alcohol she'd be unaware of how vulnerable she would be. She couldn't trust her own mouth... and she didn't trust Santana and what dares she'd give her and questions she'd ask.

When she went back in to the shared room she was surprised that the other three had already changed... '_maybe they're more drunk than me_' she wondered. She forgot her thoughts as soon as she remembered she had to share a bed with Rachel... it was going to be a long night

...

Quinn woke up to with a pain in her head and something tickling her nose. She then noticed a familiar scent in her nose; familiar yet not her own perfume. She went to move her hand imagining that some of her hair was in her face, when she felt resistance holding her hand in place. It was then that her eyes shot open (immediately regretting it because of the pain in her head) but as she feared when she couldn't move her hand; Rachel was pressed against her; their arms were wrapped round each other. Rachel's head was resting against her, tucked under her chin; she felt Rachel's soft breathing through her pyjama top onto her collar bone and on her neck.

Part of her wanted to hold Rachel, ignore her hangover; just lay there and enjoy the closeness between them but another part of her panicked. She quite literally jumped out of the bed, but her legs entwined with Rachel's and the smaller girls arms wrapped round her prevented her from tearing herself away. Instead she landed on the floor on her back side, dragging Rachel with her. The shorter girl hit her head on the bed side cabinet as she fell and woke immediately

"Oh shit Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn reached out to hold her head but as usual hesitated

The drama student groaned "what happened?" as she shuffle to sit up

"Um... you fell" '_God forgive me for that lie but please let her believe it'_ Quinn begged

"Oh" Rachel said sleepily

"What the hell are you two doing" Santana grumbled

"too early" the blonde curled up with her whined

"It's just past 10 am" Quinn said

"Shhh" Brittany then hushed "too loud" Quinn just shook her head; yeah she couldn't have drunk as much as these three last night

After some fumbling she helped Rachel back to bed. Quinn couldn't lie down next to her though; not after what had happened. Instead she went over to her bag and took out her sketch book and some sketching pencils. She sat on the chair in the corner and opened the page to one of her unfinished sketches' a scene from her past. She spent the next few hours (waiting for the others to wake up) working on the simple sketch in her book; of four, very different, little girls and a box, sitting under a tall tree in the park... it was one of her fondest memories.

...

Later that day, once they had slept through most of their hangovers they went out to do some shopping (basically a continuation of creating Rachel Berry's new wardrobe) they decided against drinking that night when they got back.

The second night of sharing a bed; Brittany and Santana did nothing different than the night before; they just held and cuddled up to each other. Quinn however stayed as far or her side of the bed as possible; even though she missed the contact (and who knows maybe they could have innocently ended up as they did the night before) Quinn knew she would have felt like she was taking advantage... so she stayed away

...

Friday

The group had had a lazy morning, and then an early lunch together; they now stood outside one of the many intimidating buildings in the city.

"Well I have no actual clue what we're doing here but; good luck Q" Santana patted her friend on the back

"Thanks San"

"I'm sorry you can't go to the Zoo Quinn" Brittany smiled sadly and gave the girl a hug

"Maybe we'll get another chance, another time" she offered back the same expression

"Good luck Quinn, with whatever this meeting is about" Rachel added to the discussion, sincerely

"Thank you Rachel; have fun with Kurt"

Rachel just nodded

With a few more brief goodbyes the four girls headed in three different directions

...

"Welcome to my corner of paradise" Kurt said rather proudly as he opened the door to his guest, he added an over the top arm waving gesture to the apartment behind him; as Rachel stepped through the door

"Kurt, it's lovely to see you" she beamed

"Make yourself at home" She nodded as he headed over to the kitchen area "What can I get you to drink, coffee, water, juice?"

"Water will be fine for now thanks" she called back as she inspected the reasonable sized open living area. Kurt was obviously just trying to show off with his apartment, with their past, why else would he invite her there. But it was just an apartment, there was nothing wrong with it, but there was nothing so amazing about it, it was a simple one bedroom apartment in New York City; so yeah it was already expensive but cost isn't everything

He'd decorated it to his taste; it didn't make Rachel feel like she was in someone's home, it just wasn't... comfortable. He'd decorated elaborately, with... what was that, fabric on the walls? And leather? On the wall over there around the... fire place? Was it even a real fire place real? This was an apartment block

She felt like she was in a place dressed up as something it wasn't... like she had been all those years; was she always so true to herself... yes she was always focused on her goals; but that little Rachel Berry who had real friends; would she have sent a defenceless girl to a crack house... or was that what her high school 'friends' had turned her into... she was definitely confused just thinking about it all; trying to pin point the moment when she had changed so much

Maybe Santana was right; she had toughened up to face high school, and she'd need to again to face this city

Luckily before her head exploded with too many thoughts he was standing in front of her again, handing her a glass of water "So what do you think?" he looked around the room

"it's certainly something" she didn't have a clue really; it was Kurt, that was how you would describe it; it was expressive.

"I know, it's amazing; I designed everything myself, and everything here" he leant closer playfully as if he was telling her a secret "absolute bargains"

Rachel couldn't really help compare what her apartment already looked like even though it was empty; yes she was spoilt by her dads meaning her apartment was in a slightly better area (more central to the city) and had two bedrooms; but for her it wasn't all 'that'; it wasn't how it was decorated, or the size; it was the life she'd have while she lived their.

"It's impressive Kurt" he pulled her over to the sofa in the corner opposite the kitchen "It's definitely you " she smiled, placing the glass of water on the coaster on top of the wooden coffee table.

"Which I can't really say for you in these clothes" he said looking her up and down and not hiding it. She was in the black skinny jeans, converse, a red top and that leather jacket "You're wearing leather?" was the first processed question

"Well it was cool today, so I thought I might as well try it out" she tried to explain

"No it's leather" he went back to that point

"Well you have leather on your walls" she pointed with a raised eyebrow

"I'm not the vegan, crazy animal writes enthusiast" he added, and returned the eyebrow expression

"Well my clothes got _misplaced_ on this trip I'm taking with some old friends. So when we stopped at a mall on the way here Santana and-"

"Santana?" he sat up even straighter than normal "Not the Santana, head bitch Santana?" he was stunned at the idea

"Yeah, she's not that bad"

"Not that bad?"

'_Okay, seriously is he just going to repeat what I say?'_ "Yeah, she apologised to me for what the Cheerios did; it was just high school hierarchy behaviour" she brushed it off

"Since when are you even friends with her?"

"She was one of my very best friends, with Brittany and Quinn-"

He burst out laughing before Rachel could get another word out. When he finally got his breathing in control again he spoke "Wait you're telling me you used to be best friends with 3 of the most polar opposite people I have ever met" Kurt said unbelieving "This is hilarious"

"No, well yes, they were my best friends; my only friends before middle school, which broke us up; and by the time we were reunited at high school we'd all changed and moved on. But last weekend we met up and organised this road trip and we're already really close again; I feel like we'll be best friends again soon"

He raised an eyebrow sceptically "Don't delude yourself Rachel; you've only spent a week with them" he crossed his leg over the other one and placed his hands on top of his knee "I mean, do you even really know them; they'll probably just leave you somewhere"

"No; they wouldn't, they care about me... even if one of them has a weird way of showing it" she admitted "they still care" her voice was now timid

"Please Rachel; you're telling me that the super bitch, the dumb dancer and the heartless Queen of the skanks are the best friends you've ever had and they're not going to hurt you" Kurt scoffed

"Yes I am!" she stood up abruptly "What about all the times you hurt me huh?"

"Oh please" he rolled his eyes "You're just such a drama Queen"

"God knows what that makes you then, everything that happened to you throughout high school Kurt; we all had to stop and help you sort out your problems and yes we had our arguments, but I stood by you and defended you. My three best friends and I were a team; our friendship was real"

"Santana is a whore who does whoever she can to get whatever she needs. Brittany's so stupid she thinks the square root of 4 is rainbows and Quinn is so heartless she wouldn't know what a feeling was if you slapped her in the face" he spat

Rachel felt something inside her get ready to erupt "Santana has only been a bitch because she's had to be so I can agree on that but don't you dare call her a whore; you have no idea what she's been through, I feel lucky when I get to see that softer side because she rarely shows it to anyone. Brittany is one of the smartest people I know; okay she's not academically smart but she knows so much about the real things that matter; and Quinn has more heart and is more caring than anyone else I know, her artwork alone shows all her emotions and what she feels must be incredible because when I stand in front a piece of her work I get so emotional trying to take it all in. You Kurt... you're just- just an..." she struggled to think of a word "an ignorant asshole!" she blurted out much to the boys surprise

"Really Rachel? You're going to stand up for them; you haven't spoken to them in years"

"No I haven't and I've realised what I've missed out on, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and spend time with people I care about" she wasn't sure what made her say the next part, maybe it was the fact that Kurt only seemed surprised that she'd called him; an ignorant asshole and right now she wanted to hurt him... so she did "Oh and by the way" she stopped in the doorway "You're oh so wonderful boyfriend, Blaine, and I used to make out... a lot... when you started dating" and with that smirk still planted on her face she left, slamming the door behind her _'crap... I think Santana's rubbing off on me' _she thought to herself as her expression dropped to one of guilt. She quickly left the building before she did something else she'd regret.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and quickly sent a text

**I'll meet you outside, when you're finished- RB***

...

Quinn had just got out of her very interesting meeting, feeling ecstatic and proud of herself when she checked her phone. Seeing the short message she was instantly worried.

"Quinn!" The pink haired girl looked up from her phone to see the short brunette rounding the corner; she smiled but it faltered when she saw how distressed Rachel looked "Thank god" the brunette breathed as she jogged over to her friend

"What's wrong Rach?" she asked but didn't get a straight forward answer, instead the smaller girl wrapped her arms round her middle and buried her head into the taller girls shoulder. Quinn froze for a second before enveloping the smaller girl in her arms, protectively "What happened?" she asked seriously but softly

"Kurt's a jerk" came the muffled answer "and so am I"

Quinn just held her, as she felt the shorter girl starting to cry. She'd wait before she'd ask more questions

...

Santana and Brittany had been wandering around the zoo for a little while, Brittany had said she wanted cotton candy, and Santana had made it her mission to get the girl some as quickly as possible... luckily it didn't take too long. They sat on a bench while Brittany ate; constantly offering it to the Latina who politely declined as she just watched the girl.

Santana caught a glimpse of a group of young kids beyond where Brittany sat next to her. They were just some little kids, mostly girls, with their parents; nothing special... only it reminded her of the times in the past; the days out with her mom, Rachel and her dad's, Brittany and her parents and Quinn and her mom... their dad's were always absent; Santana never minded.

As she was caught in her happy memories Brittany's soft voice broke through "San?"

"Yeah Britt?" she smiled softly

"Why did you kiss me?" she looked away from the pink fluffy sugar in front of her and to the girl sitting next to her "I get what you said for my first kiss, and I don't regret it, but all the other times, why did you want to kiss me?"

"You're a really good kisser and I needed the practice" '_there: I complemented her and gave an excuse discussion over; right?'_

"But you're a really good kisser too San, and I really liked it too. You would tell me that I was special to you, so why did it stop; was it because you got scared?"

"Scared? Why would I be scared?" she tried to pry her own gaze away from the blondes beautiful blue eyes but she couldn't

"Because I'm a girl, and you're a girl"

"N-no Britt, it's nothing"

"Don't lie to me" she was still speaking so softly "I want the truth; because I like you Sanny, I like you a lot and-"

"You can't" she blurted out, she felt something strange; worry or guilt; maybe?

"Why not?"

'_What's with all the questions?'_ she groaned internally, she couldn't do it any more. Santana managed to tear her gaze away "Because I'm not good enough, I'd only hurt you" she stood up and wandered away, from ears and eyes.

Brittany was quick to follow "So you like me too?" she sounded so happy and hopeful how could Santana hurt her now

"Yes I like you a lot" she admitted timidly "But you just broke up with a very reliable boy friend and I'm not good for you"

"Why? Because you've never had a real relationship before" Santana looked straight at her as if to say 'how do you know that?' "We went to the same school; I'm not that stupid" she chuckled

"You're not stupid at all B"

"I don't care if you've never had a real relationship and you don't think you'll be good for me" she reached out and cradled the side of Santana's face "I know you better thank you think; you're different when its the four of us; you're different with me"

"That's because I care about you" her eyes were sad, even though her lips smiled

That smile was wiped from her lips when Brittany leant in without hesitation and pressed hers firmly against the Latina's. It didn't take long for Santana's hands to move to around the blondes waist, for Brittany's free hand to move from Santana's cheek to the back of her neck and for their lips to start moving to a rhythm neither of them could ever forget (even though they were only 13 at the time). They took the next step in how far either of them had gone with each other when Brittany asked permission to further the kiss; as she slowly ran her tongue over the Latina's bottom lip. She eagerly parted her lips for the blonde.

They didn't care if anyone was watching, if anyone was making nasty comments; they were in their own little utopia; it was just how they left it.

Santana eventually had to pull away before instinct and lust made her do something neither of them were ready for "Britt, I can't, I really want to but I can't" she felt her own heart break as she saw an expression on the girls face opposite that told her, hers was doing the same thing

"It's not that hard San; we both like each other enough; we can try this" she tried so hard with her bright eyes and innocent voice but Santana couldn't do it

"I don't want to hurt you, if I screw it up" 'or get hurt... if I screw it up' "But; we're still friends right?" she asked hopeful

"Why would you even ask that?" of course they were still friends, but Santana took the way she said it; differently

"Because I need you in my life but I'll mess it up; so I'm begging you Britt can we still be friends"

"Yeah San" she conceded on a possible relationship... for now "Of course I'm still your friend; but I'm not giving up on us" she was quite determined "come on" she smiled softly linking her arm through Santana's "I wanna see the penguins again" she pulled the raven haired girl in the right direction

...

"I don't know what it was, but he kept saying such mean things"

"About who?" Quinn had managed to find a nice calm spot for them to talk

Rachel looked reluctant before she continued "You, San and Britt" she shook her head and sighed "Something just built up inside me and I couldn't help it; I wanted to hurt him... not physically but, I wanted to hurt his feelings by telling him something about someone close to him"

"What did you say Rach? Quinn asked lowly

"I er.. I" she took a deep breath "I told him about when Blaine and I used to make out when they started dating" she screwed her eyes shut waiting for the judge's verdict

"Rachel Berry" Quinn gasped "You little home wrecker" you could easily hear the smile on the pink haired girls lips as she spoke, which meant she was only joking and Rachel knew that. "I thought Blaine was gay" it wasn't a question more of a spoken thought

"No, he's bi but Kurt has a funny reaction to that 'whole scene'" the brunette actually used air quotes "I just... it wasn't right, you know?"

Quinn just shrugged "were you dating anyone at the time?" she picked up her paper coffee cup from the table in front of her

"No, Finn and I... that crashed about a year before, and I'd broken up with Jesse-"

Quinn nearly coughed into her coffee cup "Wait! Who's Jesse?"

"Oh, he was a summer romance, sort of a forbidden thing... I guess I liked the drama of it all" she chuckled, but it sounded forced "We met at the same summer camp; one that was aimed at drama students; anyway we all got teamed up to compete by performing"

"And how does that work exactly?"

"oh, sometimes we'd be given a classic play and have to change the theme or setting, then we'd get judged at who created a better piece" she shrugged "anyway Jesse was on a different team"

"So... you've been with more people than Finn?"

"Well... we never went... that far" she said quietly "but yeah"

"Why didn't you say; I mean I can understand you not wanting to say about the Blaine thing but Santana basically insulted you, for only being with Finn"

"I don't need to tell Santana _everything;_ I don't want her thinking... things" she said suggestively

Quinn immediately regretted what she said "Sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"No I get it" she said softly reassuring Quinn she hadn't done anything wrong "It's just... I really thought I fell for Jesse" she then muttered the next part "I almost gave myself to him... but it turned out he was using me... some crap about it being a performance exercise and probably because he 'broke up' with me just before out final performances, he did it to mess with my head" she finished sadly

"I'm so sorry Rach" there was sadness in Quinn's eyes

"It was two years ago, no one knows so please don't say anything"

"I won't" she nodded "As for the Blaine thing; if you were single and he wasn't he's the one in the wrong"

"No, I'm not the better one in the situation" she disagreed sadly "I knew he was with Kurt and I did nothing to stop it... And the worse part is; I'm not sure I ever felt anything really, what I had with Jesse, I thought it was love but was it the thrill of something different? I'm always looking in the wrong places for love" she huffed "I'm sorry; I'll stop talking, what must you think of me, I'm so selfish" she laughed before picking her up her coffee cup and taking a cautious sip, "hmm" she thought out load as she swallowed the hot coffee in her mouth and pulled the coffee cup away again "what would San and Britt think of me. I'm such a... terrible friend" she finished with reluctance and sadness

The pink haired girl looked straight into the other girls eyes and with pure, heartfelt sincerity said "You shouldn't worry what people think Rach; you're perfect" _to me_ She reached forward to take Rachel's hand but as usual she hesitated, she just stopped her hand next to the brunette's and stroked Rachel's knuckle with her index finger

As they sat there in the central park summer sun, Quinn's finger brushing her hand making her heart flutter and those hazel eyes focused solely on her; Rachel felt like she'd found something that was missing in her life, now if she only knew what void was being filled in this moment with Quinn

In the silence she just looked back into those hazel eyes, past the scruffy pink hair, the sun glasses propped on her head and the nose piercing, were those eyes

"You're still there; you know" she smiled one of her famous Rachel Berry smiles

"What do you mean?" she withdrew her hand and held her coffee cup but smiled

"The Quinn I used to know"

"I never left"

"I mean, I know we've got closer over the past few days, at first I thought you were a different person. But then; when I look past the disguise, that shy sweet 11 year old girl is still there, looking back at me with the most expressive hazel eyes"

Quinn dropped eye contact "Stop it, I was never sweet"

Rachel giggled when she noticed the blush on Quinn cheeks, matching her hair "Quinn, you were the sweetest. Like the day we met. Santana shoved me off the swings, because Brittany was on the one next to me. I didn't even know any of you as I'd just moved to town and you didn't hesitate to knock her over before she'd even got on that swing, and then you were helping me up and asking if I was okay" she chuckled again and took a sip of her coffee "then before an argument could escalate; Brittany introduced you three to me, and we clicked... after she made Santana apologise, of course"

"I remember" she laughed back "I hardly knew either of them, only at school but yeah that was the day we all became friends. I'm surprised you remember so much"

"It's my favourite memory"

"Not the first time you saw a Broadway show?" she fake gasped for some humour

Rachel went all shy "I've never actually seen a Broadway show"

"What?" this time was genuine shock

"I've seen them on TV when some of them get recorded onto DVD, and occasionally I watch clips on the internet… even if that's technically illegal"

"But… But Kurt, I remembering hearing him; I mean his voice is so loud in the hall ways at school" she added an excuse "he wouldn't stop talking about the summer when he saw several shows in New York, even Mercedes was with him"

"He didn't invite me" she said sadly but smiled

"I-I thought they were your best friends" Quinn was so annoyed and shocked, she couldn't understand, luckily Rachel was about to explain

"We were never that close because we were competition; always wanting the leading parts and solos when we sang"

Quinn scoffed "There's no competition there Rach, you should always win hands down" she said without faltering; because she believed It as an honest truth

The short brunette was stunned "I think that's the nicest thing any ones ever said to me" she was trying to not smile too brightly "I'm glad my first time in New York was with you three; although San and Britt aren't here at the moment… you know what I mean"

"Wait" Quinn said lowly furrowing her brow "_this_ is your first time to the city?"

"mm-hmm" she hummed into her coffee cup "Why have you been here before?"

"No I'd never been anywhere other than Ohio and Florida for family vacations but that was years ago. But that's not the point!" she didn't mean to say that so loudly

"What is the point Quinn?"

"That this is New York City; the place you've dreamed of being; most of your young life and we've messed it up. We spent the first night here getting drunk, the next day recovering then shopping and today has been a mess. We should have got tickets to a show; we should do some real sightseeing, not sitting in the park drinking coffee"

"Hey" Rachel stopped her with a single word and placing her hand on top of the pink haired girl's. it instantly calmed her voice but got her heart pacing faster; Rachel was doing what she was too scared to do… and doing it so innocently "I'm in New York with people that I know are the best friends I ever had, even if I'm only just rekindling that friendship with them, and I'm in Central Park on a glorious summers day, drinking New York coffee, receiving the highest complements I've ever been given, whilst enjoying my last days of freedom… this is good enough to me, it's actually more than good enough" she then almost chocked on her coffee(making Quinn worry a little… okay; a lot) and her eyes bugged as she remembered something "Oh your meeting! How did it go? What was it about?"

"Um… well" she bit her lip "Promise not to make fun?"

"What makes you think I'd make fun of you?" she asked innocently "You never make fun of me do you, Fabray?" she smirked "like in a car… when Brittany said my speeches are like lullabies"

"Point taken" she smiled back "Well if you must know; I was meeting with a publisher; I wrote a short novel and they want to publish it" she pulled the copy out of her bag that was resting on her feet

Rachel's face lit up "That's amazing Quinn" she reached forward before stopping "Can I have a look?"

"Yeah… sure" she didn't sound so sure

Rachel ran her fingers over the slightly embossed gold letters on the front of the plain black paperback book

"It's not a final copy; they need to make a cover for it yet" she excused

Rachel nodded and read the title aloud "A Box of Promises… By Lucy Fabray. Any reason you used your real first name?"

"Seemed more professional… and only you three and my parents know that's my real first name. I just thought if people who know or knew me, saw it on a shelf they wouldn't know I actually wrote it for sure"

She nodded in understanding "So what's it about?" she opened to the first page and saw the title and authors name again; she then flicked along to the beginning of the story

"Um, it's about a young woman who has feelings for another woman who's a close friend" Rachel turned her complete attention to the suddenly nervous girl opposite her, she smiled encouragingly "she has all these things she wants' to tell her but she values their friendship too much. So whenever she has something she wants to say she writes it on a piece of paper and puts it in a box; most of them are promises to herself and things she wishes she could promise the one she loves. And the whole story is about events passing and the main character building up the courage to tell her friend how she feels" she releases a subtly sigh of relief that she was actually able to explain; at all

Rachel just smiles, her eyes have been intensely connected with Quinn's throughout the entire brief summary "Is it a happy ending?"

Quinn relaxed "Well don't go telling anyone else but it; is a very happy ending" she smiled

"I might have to read it" she flicked open to the first page

"Oh you don't want to do that?"

"Why not, a close friend has written a soon to be published novel, and I have a preview copy in my hands; of course I want to read it"

"You might not like it?" she reached over to take it but Rachel pulled it further away

"Why wouldn't I like it, I'm not homophobic, I have two gay dads and I'm a sucker for a romance novel…" Quinn still looked unsure "Please" she whined out the word, batted her eye lashes and pouted; Quinn just couldn't say no to that face

"Okay but not here" she took the book away "you can read it when we're in the car or something" she muttered placing it back in her bag "have you finished your coffee"

"Yeah"

"Good lets go" she stood up quickly with a little excitement

"Why? Where are we going?" Rachel asked with that cute creased brow

"We're leaving the city in the morning… not sure why you didn't want to stay here longer" she said the second part in a lower tone before returning to her more excited one "So we're going to stand in the middle of Times Square for several hours so you can soak it all in"

Rachel beamed and the two girls quickly headed straight for their desired destination.

They stood there for many hours. Rachel was worried that Quinn was bored but she assured her she wasn't; she just loved that look on Rachel's face; it was excitement and happiness… and who knows what else but it made Quinn smile; a real caring smile. She also took some mental pictures (wishing she'd remembered her camera, that was in the hotel room); maybe for her sketch book, later _'yeah cos that's not totally creepy'_ she internally rolled her eyes at herself for ruining the moment

When Rachel had decided she had wasted enough time, she and Quinn started heading back to the hotel, they stopped to get food for the four of them, when Quinn received a text telling them to get food and meet them back at their room. They had another little 'party' (as Brittany called it) Quinn was relieved when the alcohol ran our quickly; and the mention of 'party game' like truth or dare didn't come up.

They slept closer that night, still not touching; where as Santana put space between her and Brittany.

**Okay so that was a longish chapter; I hope it still makes sense because I had to keep changing a lot of it :/**

**So… Kurt's an ignorant asshole (I thought it'd be more fun to write an argument)**

**Brittany wants Santana despite any faults **

**And maybe Faberry got closer? What will happen when she reads Quinn's book… well Rachel is pretty oblivious ;)**

**Sorry about spelling, I did check but I'm pretty tired right now :/**

**Let me know what you think… :/**


	10. The Road To Florida: Part One

**AN: so um, not much I can say; more filler, boring filler, really but there you go... enjoy? *shrug***

**Posted: 17/2/12**

The Road To Florida; Part One

_... The first time Lily saw her she could have sworn her heart stopped beating, if just for a moment; the young woman walking along the sidewalk towards her; she was breathtaking; with her long dark chestnut brown hair, her deep chocolate brown eyes that were like portals to her soul and her soft tanned skin; she was immaculate. Lily was knocked out of her daze when the brunette saw her looking at her. The brunette's eyes locked onto hers for what could only be a second, before she looked away again with a shy smile._

_It would be a couple of weeks until she saw the brunette again. This time in one of her usual coffee spots in the city, Lily was sat in the corner when she saw the brunette walk in order, pay, pick up the coffee cup and leave again. In the few minutes those simple actions had occurred Lily had been oblivious to the world around her; all that existed was the brunette._

_A couple of days later and when the brunette ordered her coffee she glanced up and her eyes met the emerald ones watching her, she smiled and looked away shyly before leaving again. Lily reminded herself to be less obvious next time._

_It was another number of weeks, and another couple of (subtle) sightings and meetings of eyes before fate would let Lily know the brunettes name._

_The blonde had seen her enter the coffee shop and had tried to keep her gazes hidden using her current reading book as cover, she couldn't believe it when she saw the nameless brunette actually heading her way. Lily tried to hide in her book and look natural until-_

"_Hi" _

'_Oh god she has the voice of an angel' the blonde peered over the book and her emerald eyes connected with the chocolate ones once again, this time with far more intensity "Hi"_

"_Sorry to interrupt your reading there, only it's kind of packed so I was wondering if I could sit here"_

"_Um" 'is this real?' her head questioned before she managed to start nodding "yeah, of course you can sit here"_

"_Thank you" she nodded with a polite smile, and sat on the chair on the opposite side of the table "it's just it's so cold today I felt like warming up and actually enjoying my coffee rather than spilling it everywhere like I managed to do yesterday"_

"_I can understand that... I'm Lily by the way" the blonde introduced herself, closing the book and placing it on the table in between them_

"_Roxy" she smiled..._

"Rachel, your phone is ringing"

"Huh" she looked up from the book in her hands when she heard Quinn's voice next to her

"Your phone is ringing"

"Oh" she closed the book placing it on her lap "Sorry" she dug the phone out of her Jean pocket, not bothering to look at the caller i.d. "Hello?"

"_Listen girl, I know we never did get along but there's such a thing as going too far-_

"Mercedes?"

"_-I can't believe you messed with my man Kurt, he's been on the phone to me crying all morning because of something about you and Blaine"_ unfortunately the whole car could hear the diva on the other end of the line

Rachel cringed and sighed before starting her apologies "I know and I feel awf-" she was cut off when her phone was yanked from her hand, she turned quickly in her seat "Santana-" the Latina held out a finger to silence the drama student

"Listen here Wheezy" and there was the HBIC attitude "I don't particularly care what ma friend; Rachel did to yo _'man'_ Kurt, but all I can say is he probably deserved it. I seen you and Porcelain _bitching_ about Rachel behind her back; at least_ I_ threw those slushies in her face, I wasn't walking round bitching and then pretending to give a damn about her; so whatever she said or did: he deserved it. And wheezy don't you ever bother any of _ma _friends again cos I _will _hunt you down and _cut_ you; got it?"

The phone line went dead. Santana snapped the phone shut before passing it back to a gob smacked Rachel

"Santana? I don't know what to say..." even Brittany and Quinn were surprised by Santana's reaction

"Well I gots to look out for ma crew" she winked, she then turned off the bad 'gangsta' impression "She deserved it for all the shit I heard her say about you; Rachel, and you know I feel bad for the slushies-"

"And you've apologised, which I've accepted" See no one would cut off the HBIC but that wasn't the real Santana, and the real one... she wasn't half bad.

The Latina just nodded with some gratitude "Besides we're all friend's right?"

"Yeah" Brittany answered simply

"Yeah we're friends" Quinn echoed

"Really; you don't mind calling me your friend?" Rachel tested with an innocent smile, not on her lips but in her eyes

"Yes _Rachel_; we're all friends; and I stick up for my friends" the Latina emphasised her first name to remind the shorter brunette she had been calling her by it.

"Well I must say thank you" she faced the front again "Mercedes and I were never really good friends" she muttered "She was the closest friend I had as a girl and yet I never felt that close to her as I did the three of you, I really love you guys" she went really quiet when she admitted that last part

Santana startled her by unbuckling her seat belt and leaning forward, and reaching round to hug Rachel (and the car seat in between them) "Aww Rach, I love you too" she teased; making the other two passengers laugh.

"Santana sit down immediately and put your seatbelt on" The short brunette said a little panicked

"Okay drama queen" she joked before letting go and sitting back in her seat. Once they could, or rather Rachel could, stop panicking in case there was an accident involving Santana's actions; the Latina spoke up again "Q? And the next stop I'll take the wheel"

"What makes you think I'll let you drive my car?" Rachel scoffed but smirked

"Come on Rach, I'm getting bored back here" she whined

...

30 minutes later and Santana was behind the wheel, a further 40 minutes after that and Santana had found that teasing Rachel with; (not really so) dangerous driving wasn't fun anymore, the lullabies I mean lectures weren't worth it

"...All I'm saying is, this is my car and I'd appreciate it if you drove sensibly" she finished finally taking a breath

"Seriously all I did was switch lanes without indicating"

"Exactly"

"There was nothing behind us or anywhere near in front of us!"

"Stop the madness" Brittany mumbled in monotone; from the front passenger seat

"Okay we get it, Santana indicate more often; Rachel please relax" Quinn finally got them to stop before sighing and holding her head

"Sorry Quinn" Rachel muttered realising she'd annoyed her friends, she continued with her apologies when she heard the clearing of a throat "And sorry Santana... and Brittany. I'm still trying to loosen up"

The quiet moment that followed was broken by Brittany, in the front seat, laughing

"What's so funny?" the Latina in the driver's seat asked glancing at the blonde next to her and the road ahead of them

"You two were hugging earlier and then you were arguing again; you're like an old married couple" she chuckled

"No offence Berry but you're not my type" Santana called back

"And you're not exactly mine Lopez" she replied in the same tone

There was silence for a second before Santana decided to push the conversation "What is your type, Rachel?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure to be honest" the way she said it was as if she had just realised it herself "I guess just the typical things you might look for... someone who treats me right; and cares about me; someone who likes the same things as me"

"And what would those be?" Santana tested, Brittany listening carefully, while Quinn tried not to fidget in her seat out of feeling uncomfortable when this subject was bought up "apart from the obvious things" the Latina added not wanting to listen to her... friend ramble on about musicals and Broadway; again

"Well, I guess" she had to stop and really think, before ducking her head as a faint blush crept onto her cheeks "I mean, someone who's consistent, who can love me despite my faults, who can make me feel special through the tiniest romantic gestures"

"You don't want much then" The Latina laughed "What about looks?"

"I'm not exactly sure... I just guess I'll know what they look like when I find them"

"That's so cute" Brittany sighed

Santana reached across the middle of the car and took Brittany's hand. It didn't go unnoticed by Quinn and Rachel in the back of the car

...

_Promise 17: I Promise I will hold you when you are hurt and not ask questions unless you want to speak _

_The blonde added the latest promise to the shoe box before sliding it back under her bed. Just in time by the sound of it; the door bell just rang._

_Without hesitation or second thought she was walking to the front door "Rox?"_

"_Hey" she sighed her shoulders dropped_

"_What's wrong?" she led her into her apartment where the girl just dropped onto her front on the sofa_

"_I need a man" she lift her head to groan, before dropping her head down again. Her words caused Lily to back away and take a seat on one of the arm chairs_

"_Oh" she obviously wasn't sure what to say_

"_Will you help me?"_

_She instantly chuckled "What do you mean?"_

"_I want a man" she sat up properly sweeping her messed up brown locks back "Will you help me?" she looked so serious Lily wasn't sure what to tell her best friend_

"_What makes you think I'm the one to ask for help"_

"_You're such a romantic Lil I've seen the paintings you did for those book covers and you always go off on a poetic tangent"_

"_Doesn't mean I know anything about guys remember"_

"_I just want romance, you know?"_

_Lily swallowed nervously "maybe you're looking in the wrong place"_

"_Maybe you're right" she replied in the same low, suspicious tone "... got any clue where I should start the new search?" her voice perked up_

"_Sorry, I'm not sure"-_

"Holy crap Rach, how much have you read?" Quinn startled the girl from Lily and Roxy's world

"I'm sorry Quinn but it's a really great read, I love the side characters as well; Sam and Ashleigh; they're great together. They do get together right?" she asked hopeful

"You'll just have to read" the pink haired girl teased

"What's she reading?" Santana asked, Brittany also turned in her seat to see what was going on

"Quinn wrote a book" Rachel announced proudly without permission

"Rachel!"

"What, I'm proud of you" she explained "And we're all here to support you"

"Is it a good story?" The blonde asked

"It's so sweet, it's tugging at my heart for these two characters to get together" the drama student couldn't help but smile.

Quinn tried to hide in her seat

"Q? Why didn't you tell us?" The Latina asked, sounding a little pissed at being left out

"I was embarrassed I guess"

"Well I gots to read it"

"Do you have to?"

"Rachel get to read it why can't me and Britt's read it too. We'll be your most honest critics"

"Technically we're more likely to be unfair critics but I still think they should be allowed to read it; its a wonderful story Quinn, I love the progression. The way Lily is so interested in Roxy but she doesn't see it" Santana raised a curious eyebrow and met a similar look on Brittany's face as they glanced at one another "I mean, I hope so badly that they get together, but I love reading all this build up too... I just feel so sorry for lily though"

Santana had to stop herself from laughing, meanwhile Brittany was getting worried that she was already in Quinn's story... it was all so confusing

**So...let me know what you think... :/**

**On another note, I've been wondering lately if it's just me, but has anyone else looked at the pictures in the little booklet thingy in the glee CD's. Seriously I've never heard anyone mention this one before; if you have the Volume 2 CD; go to it now, take out the book and look at the last picture in it; it's a shot of them on stage at... their first sectionals; and they're all looking in the same direction; EXCEPT one person! Who else has noticed this before, because I don't think anyone else has mentioned it**

**Sorry, not that interesting but i saw it like a year ago and just remembered...**


	11. The Road To Florida: Part Two

**AN: Sorry it's been a while. Finally got an idea and went with it.**

**Posted: 28/3/12**

The Road To Florida: Part Two

This was the second night they were stopping on the road from New York to Disney world. They ended up split up into the usual pairs; Santana with Brittany and Quinn with Rachel. Quinn had been the one to secure these motel rooms so she made sure she got two twin rooms. She didn't want to be sharing a bed with Rachel and she wasn't sure how Santana and Brittany were lately but she imagined they might not want to share if they didn't have to; besides this way their rooms were definitely next to each other.

Quinn was pulling items out of her bag, like her camera and her laptop (she'd remembered to take loads of pictures since the day she forgot her camera when they were in New York). She planned on downloading copies onto her laptop and emailing them home to her home computer so that she had copies... just in case.

While she was doing this, and Rachel was in the shower, there was an abrupt knock on the motel room door. She had quickly got used to that knock and could tell straight away who it was.

"It's open" she called out

"Hey Q" Santana greeted, as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Where's Berry?" she asked as she glanced round the room before sitting on the edge of Rachel's bed facing Quinn

"She's taking a shower" she pointed to the bathroom door

"And you're not trying to get a look at her goodies?" she mischievously arched an eyebrow to go with her question but she just got a sharp stabbing punch to her right shoulder "ouch, okay calm down butch" she was still smirking though

"Do you want another punch?" she threatened lifting a fist. Santana just rolled her eyes. "What do you want anyway, Brittany chuck you out?"

"No I want to talk to you about this" she emphasised the book that Quinn only just noticed in the Latina's hand

"I didn't give that to you!"

"No, Rachel did" she shrugged "Anyway, what the hell is this?" she flicked through the pages "When Rachel said Sam and Ashleigh; I thought Sam was a guy, not a girl"

"Samantha, yes?"

"Exactly"

"So what's the problem?"

"It's me!" she yelled "And Ashleigh is Brittany!"

Quinn was suddenly unsure of herself as she spoke "Well, you're supposed to write from your life, so they are slightly based on the two of you"

"Samantha is _exactly _like me. She's a Latina, she rambles angrily in Spanish sometimes, and she's a bitch to everyone, even the people she cares about. And then Ashleigh is exactly like Britt, she has this personality that just calms Samantha and makes everything lighter... easier..." as she'd started talking about the character that was like Brittany she calmed, then drifted off

"So I got them about right then?" she asked cautiously. Santana snapped her head back up to look at her pink haired friend "The way Sam feels for Ash, did I get it right?"

"How could you even know about the way I feel for Brittany. I haven't spoken to you in over 5 years. The last time we spoke was the summer vacation before our last years at middle school. The last time I spoke to Britt was just before Christmas, freshman year of high school; when I joined the Cheerios and she became friends with the other dancers and music kids" she was almost tearful at remembering everything she'd lost

"You'll think me a creeper" she chuckled lightly "But I watched you, all of you. I kept an eye out on all of you and an ear" now she sounded sincere

The last part of that comment reminded something that Santana thought about when she was at the Zoo with Brittany the other day. She then thought about the kiss

"If you like her, or love her even; the way I believe you do, then don't hesitate, I know she feels the same way about you"

"I know too" she confessed "She told me, at Central Park Zoo the other day, that she likes me too, and she kissed me"

"So why aren't you together?"

"I'll mess it up" She answered quickly and slight frustrated

"No you won't San. Samantha is terrified of commitment but she would sacrifice everything for Ashleigh because she loves her. I did base that on you and Britt" She took the Latina's hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb

Santana just nodded

"Just make your move San, Brittany can't wait forever... though I think she'd try" they both laughed lightly "and _you are_ good enough for her, before you try and make any more excuses" she added

Santana sniffed and wiped the few tears that had escaped her eyes "You know, just before B kissed me, we were sitting on a bench and I saw a group of little kids... I remembered that time the four of us went to the Zoo with our parents. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember. It was our moms, my sister, Rachel and both of her dads and Brittany and her mom and dad. I was glad my dad wasn't there"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when he left you and your mom" Santana said almost shyly after a moment of quiet

"You know about that?" she sounded surprised, as she met Santana's eyes again

"You're not the only watching out for your three old best friends" Santana offered a half smile.

"That day at the Zoo, I think it must have been about a month after he started that affair. That's when his mood changed. He'd come home angry, he probably felt guilty for what he'd done"

"Did... did he ever hit you?" Santana asked, remembering one time he threatened Quinn while they were all at her house. He got home and while Brittany Santana and Rachel were still in Quinn's room, Quinn ventured downstairs to greet him, dutifully. Otherwise he'd go looking for her. Santana remembered going downstairs to find out what had happened to Quinn, and she remembered seeing the girl cowering. Her father standing over her, gritting his teeth, speaking only low enough for the little blonde to hear, they must have been about 9 when this happened.

The Latina remembered how scary the man looked, and how scared Quinn looked. It worried her but she slipped back upstairs and never said a single word to anyone. She wanted to talk to Quinn about it, or her own mother, but she wasn't sure how you'd talk about something like that. Especially when you're that age, she just saw Russell as an authoritive figure, how can you 'tell him off'. She didn't sleep well that night. It was also the last sleep over they had at Quinn's house.

"He hit me once... well three punches but as soon as I looked him straight in the eye... I don't think he could do it" she tried to take her hand out of Santana's but the Latina just held on tighter

"I'm so sorry Quinn" she moved from Rachel's bed, to sit next to Quinn, she wrapped one arm round the pink haired girl, still holding the other girls hand in one of hers

"It's not your fault" she reassured her, holding back tears, now, too

"I could have done something"

"No you couldn't. He's gone now anyway. I'm just pissed it took till the time we were in sophomore year for him to go" she stopped the tears remembering he didn't deserve them "he had a son"

"What?"

"He had a son... with his tattooed freak" she chuckled quoting her mother. Quinn had never actually met, or even seen the other woman in her father's life "So much for 'my two girls were enough for me'" she sighed now quoting him. She wondered if it was too much to say the next thing but while they were on the subject of fathers she decided to take the chance "I'm sorry I was there for you Santana... when your dad... passed away"

"It's 'k Q"

"I wanted to be there but like you said, we hadn't spoken in so long... I didn't think I could just walk up to you in the hallway and hug you like I wanted"

"I wouldn't have pushed you away" Santana hoped she wouldn't have pushed her away. None of the other Cheerios who pretended to be her friends knew her dad was ill "I'm glad he wasn't there the day at the Zoo either... he was so sick for so long. It was depressing to look at him" she then cringed "that's sounds nasty doesn't it?"

"No... not really" she replied quietly

"It took it 5 years to kill him" Santana started, seemingly just speaking her thoughts out loud, to no one in particular "I had to go to summer school to make up for all the work I missed at the end of freshman year. My mom even got me a tutor. I caught up but... I didn't like the way it was just brushed aside" and there were more tears for the former HBIC "That was the worst year of my life... I didn't manage to become your friend again; I lost Rachel to the drama freaks, then Britt to the music and dance guys... then my dad"

The two girls just sat there holding one another, shedding tears and each wondering if they'd preferred to be in the others shoes; having a dad who loved you and then died or having one who didn't care about you and was chucked out.

"Sorry to disturb, is everything okay?" Rachel asked shyly from the bathroom door. Both girls from the bed looked over at the short brunette in her short pyjamas that Santana had picked out. The look of worry on her face grew when she saw they had been crying. They both quickly looked away again. Letting go of one another to wipe the fallen tears and straighten out their clothes

"Everything's okay Rachel" Quinn tried to reassure her with a very unconvincing smile

"What happened?"

"We're fine Berry" old habits die hard "This one might need a Rachel hug, and no you don't need to ask" she smirked before picking up the book again and leaving the room to see if she could get herself a Brittany hug.

"Whats wrong Quinn, why are you upset"

"It's nothing" she just waved a hand to dismiss it

"Santana and you were hugging. Something was wrong"

"We were just talking about the past... about our dads-"

"Did he hit you?"

"What, no... well once but what would make you assume?"

"He worked with my dad... I know what happened. My dad said he was too nice some days and then others he would be abrupt"

"Wow, it seems nothing is a secret" she muttered

"So he hit you"

"Once" She repeated "he never did it again. He just liked shouting, gritting his teeth, threaten-" before she could say another word Rachel knelt on the bed behind her wrapped her arms tightly around the taller girl. She rested her chin on the taller girls shoulder.

Quinn pulled Rachel's arms off her and turned round for a real hug

"I'm so, so sorry" Rachel whispered

"Don't be" she whispered back

"I promised, I promised I'd always be your friend. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" she was getting tearful now

"We were only 11 when we made those promises"

"I should have kept mine"

'_I should have kept mine too'_ Quinn thought to herself.

...

When Santana unlocked her motel room door and pushed it open, she didn't expect to hear Brittany talking, and she didn't expect to hear a metallic reply

"It's so nice to talk to you Artie" Santana pushed the door open wider and Brittany, in a towel and still damp from the shower, was going through her bag looking for night wear. Her phone was on her bed, it was obviously on speaker phone, Santana assumed when she heard the reply.

"_It's great to hear from you. Where are you?"_

"We're on our way to Disney world"

He paused before answering _"who are you with Britt?"_

"Some friends. Oh hi San" she greeted in her usual happy voice

"I'm gonna take a shower" she excused herself

"Oh, okay. I'm talking to Artie" The Latina just nodded, trying to hide her nervousness. Just seconds ago after her conversation with Quinn (the bit before them talking about their dads) she was ready to talk to Brittany, to see if they could actual try this now. But Artie had phoned, and he was the one to do the breaking up (which really didn't make sense, who in their right, or even wrong, mind would want to break up with her) so why was he phoning her now; what did he want.

Santana went into the bathroom, she left the door open very slightly, turned the shower on then dropped to the floor leaning against the cabinet that had the sink sat on top. She stayed quiet and listened.

"Are you still there Artie?"

"_Yeah, I was just wondering, was that Santana Lopez, you were just talking to"_

"Yes, she's one of the friends I'm with. Quinn and Rach are staying in the room next door. We were in New York a couple of days ago and now we're going to Disney World"

"_So... you're on a road trip with Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry? Brittany are you feeling okay?"_

Santana just wanted to hit him, did he think she was stupid or something

"Of course I am, that's a silly question. They're my friends. We were friends a long time ago and we're friends again"

"_Okay... so anyway; why I was calling. I was thinking about us and breaking up with you was a really dumb idea"_

'Well duh' Santana thought to herself with an eye roll, meanwhile she also didn't like the sound of where his babbling was going

"_I guess what I'm saying is; I want us to get back together" _

There was just silence. Santana just held her breath; she really didn't like this. Half of her wanted to stop listening, get in the shower and cry, the other wanted to walk into that room, disconnect the call and claim Brittany... but she did neither, she just sat there her heart pounding rapidly at what Brittany might say or do

"_Brittany? Are you still there?"_

"Yeah I'm still here" she didn't sound so joyful now "You said it would be too hard to try a long distance relationship"

"_Well I was thinking and I might still be able to get that transfer I was offered"_

"... Don't take it"

"_What? Why?"_

"I'm sorry Artie, I loved you I really did, but you hurt me when you broke up with me. You were the perfect first boyfriend and if I didn't think I could be happy with anyone else I would try again with you"

"_There's someone else?"_

"They've only just come back into my life. I'm sorry Artie, I've had feelings for this person a long time ago and now they're back I'm going to try with them, if they'll ever have me" she last part she sounded sad to admit

"_You don't even know if they'll want you"_

"She does, she just doesn't want to get hurt"

"_She! You have feelings for a girl"_

"I've loved her for so long" she admitted

"_Please don't tell me it's Santana"_

"You don't know her like I do. No one knows her like I do"

"_Brittany, she's just using you"_ he protested _"shes a slut, she'll just sleep with you and then move on"_

"No she wouldn't!"

"_Don't be so stupid Brittany-"_ he stopped himself

"You-you... I never thought you'd ever call me that" and now she was crying. That's it Santana had, had enough. Why was it easy to stand up for Rachel; a friend, and not as easy to stand up for Brittany, someone she L-iked... no that wasn't right, who was she kidding, even if they had been so distant.

The Latina turned on that HBIC attitude and stormed out of the bathroom

"_Brittany, I'm so sorry-"_

She snatched the phone off the bed, turned it off speaker mode and held it to her ear "Give it up wheels, she don't want you anymore. Leave My Brittany Alone" hey she was nervous she wasn't sure what to say. She disconnected the call and threw the phone on the bed behind her before she could make an even bigger fool of herself and before he could try and apologise.

"Santana?"

The Latina turned to face the teary blonde, still wrapped in a towel. She didn't think, she didn't want to think, is she stopped to think she'd panic. She took the few steps to where Brittany stood by the side of her bed, wrapped her arms round her; one hand resting on the back of the blondes neck and pulled her close. "I'm in love with you" she uttered before connecting their lips for a long and passionate kiss, more passionate than any they'd ever shared, or even had with another person, before.

**Let me know what you think**

**There was Quintana Friendship, a tiny smidge of Faberry and some Brittana. So I think I covered a lot for now; god knows what's going to happen next, I sure don't :/ probably Disney world (meaning i need to do some research)**


	12. Florida: Part One

**AN: Thanks a lot to ****feyerfley**** for helping out majorly with the Disney land part for this chapter seeing as I have no clue what I'm doing (which means I may have still fudged the next to chapters up when it comes to accuracy) **

**AN2: Thanks for reviewing: Gleek1990, Nightlancer600, FeelingGrey, Princesakartlita411, goshtperfect, ryiah03, Hazelstar, laylarei, Jay, broadwaybound2016, Ad3n and feyerfley.  
>I wasn't sure if bringing on Brittana yet was a good idea but you all seem fine with it... but would rather it had been Faberry? Maybe? ... not yet :P<strong>

**AN3: last minute thing, had to split the chapter in 2 so there might be more Disney world stuff in the next chapter... not entirely sure yet**

**Posted: 7/4/12**

Florida: Part One

Quinn woke first, her eyes heavy and still tired as she blinked them open to full consciousness. She slowly realised the world around her, she realised she'd fallen asleep in her clothes and with a Rachel Berry cuddled into her side.

The pink haired girl smiled to herself as she remembered what happened last night. When Rachel surprise hugged her from behind she could have immediately lent back, melted against the smaller girl. But she couldn't because Rachel's head was resting on her shoulder, and it would have just taken a slight turn of the head to kiss her, either on the cheek or the corner of her mouth. She couldn't help it, Rachel was too close like that; so despite initial thoughts that a front hug could be more dangerous, a front hug at that precise moment was actually safer.

After hugging traditionally, for Quinn wasn't sure how long, they ended up lying down (innocently of course) still holding one another and falling asleep.

This wasn't like the time they fell asleep and woke up holding each other the other day when they were in New York. This time they had both chosen to fall asleep holding one another and had subconsciously made sure they stayed that way through the night, close together on the single bed. So this time Quinn didn't feel it was necessary to tear herself away from Rachel and let the smaller girl fall out of bed, this time she could just lay there as the shorter girl still slept soundly, her head on Quinn's shoulder, her steady breath grazing Quinn's collar bone.

The pink haired girl smiled to herself as she gazed down at the tiny brunette. Maybe one day they could have this, with more feelings.

...

Meanwhile in the room next door two other girls found themselves in a similar position

"San?" Brittany, still wrapped in her towel, whispered. She hadn't had a chance to change. As soon as Santana kissed her they spent the next half hour making out before falling asleep. Brittany felt loved with Santana, not that she never did with Artie but this time... she wasn't sure it was just different. I mean she was technically naked, just wearing a towel and yet Santana, a girl with a reputation for sleeping around, hadn't tried anything with her. She was respectful, which just reassured Brittany even more that Santana really did love her and that this really was different for the other girl "San" she whispered again

"Hmmm" the Latina hummed in a half awake state

"I love you" she said softly, raising her head off the Latina's shoulder just in time for Santana to open her eyes and be met with soft blue ones

"I love you too B" she hinted a smile

"Is this real?" The blonde asked so quietly and shyly, Santana almost didn't hear

"Yeah it's real. I don't want to be scared anymore"

"I'll protect you when you are"

"I believe you will" she bowed her head slightly to kiss the girl on the top of the head "I'll protect you too Brittany"

They relaxed there in their perfect little world for a few minutes before Brittany spoke again "Do you think we should get up"

Santana glanced at the time on her phone "Well it's gone 7 and Berry hasn't come in here yet to wake us... I think we should make the most of it"

"Okay" she shuffled cuddling even closer into Santana's side "I'd lay here with you forever if I could" she muttered sleepily

"Me too, B, me too"

...

Quinn immediately froze as Rachel stirred; the brunette seemed to nuzzle her head further against Quinn's neck before she froze too. She sat up quickly surprising the pink haired girl and her eyes widened "Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you last night" she careful slipped off the bed without losing balance "It's just we were hugging and-"

"It's okay Rach" she got up too, the single bed now between them "I didn't mind, I slept really well" she bowed her head hiding the blush that crept onto her face at her own admission. She was so distracted she didn't notice Rachel doing the exact same thing

"I'll admit that was one of the better night sleeps I've had in a while" Rachel muttered "I'm going to get changed" she gestured shyly to the bathroom door "uh, if that's okay"

"Sure you go first" Quinn nodded.

Rachel quickly grabbed a change of clothes and darted into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As Quinn was getting a change of clothes ready for herself she heard soft knocking on the door. She yanked the door open to find Santana standing there... trying to hide a smile

"What?" Quinn asked suspiciously a smile tugging at her lips too, because her friend looked so happy

Santana pushed her way into the room and closed the door behind her before leaning on it an sighing

"San, you're freaking me out, what's going on?"

"I kissed Brittany last night, Artie phoned her and... he called her stupid-"

"He what!"

"Calm down, she's okay now... I think. I got protective, I told him she had me and didn't need him anymore. I kissed her, I- I told her I love her"

"San, what did she do?" Quinn was hanging onto every word

"She told me she loves me back" she grinned so uncharacteristically

She dove in for a hug, feeling like Santana wouldn't react badly to the contact (because they'd been close and sharing too many hugs lately) "I'm so happy for you"

"How did your night go after I left?" The Latina asked when they pulled away

"Well" she kept her voice low and glanced to the bathroom door to make sure it was shut "Nothing like yours" she sounded a little sad "But, well she hugged me... we hugged for a while and then we fell asleep, still hugging" she bowed her head to hide the radiant blush that spread to her cheeks

"You blushing, geez all you did was hug"

"She said it was one of the better nights sleep she'd had in a while. It wasn't really awkward... only a little awkward"

"Maybe you can have what me and Britt have" She said softly "I'm going to have to ask if we're girlfriends though. We didn't talk about it, we were too busy"

"You didn't- actually I don't want to know"

"We didn't _sleep_ together... though she was next to naked"

"San!"

"She was in a towel... I wouldn't do that to her. It's real with her" she shook her head "anyway I was wondering why admiral time keeper hadn't woken us up yet"

"She was still asleep" Quinn shrugged

"Obviously" Santana rolled her eyes "Anyway, I was just checking you two were awake"

"Yeah she'll probably be ready soon"

Santana eyes the pink haired girl curiously "You now know how long she takes? That's creepy Q"

"No, I just meant- oh never mind. How long do you think it'll be till we get to the park"

"2 maybe 3 hours. If the traffics not bad"

"Okay, meet you at the car in... an hour?"

"Sure"

The bathroom door opened swiftly getting both girls attention "Oh hi San"

They both glanced the short brunette up and down. She had chosen to wear those denim shorts... the ones that were now causing Quinn's eyes to drop to _those_ legs and her jaw itself to drop

Santana tapped the bottom of pink haired girls jaw closing it "Good luck Q" she whispered "See you at the car in... well make it half hour, instead, k?"

"Okay Santana" Rachel said cheerily. Santana slipped out of the room and if Quinn hadn't been so distracted she would have seen the smirk now plastered on the Latina's face

"Are you okay Quinn?"

She blinked her trance like state away. "Um, yeah I'm fine" she swallowed to help her suddenly dry throat "I'm gonna" she nodded towards the bathroom "Yeah"

"The water is a scalding, be careful"

Oh that wouldn't be a problem

...

It took 3 and half hours on the road (thanks to a few wrong turns from Santana) for them to find Disney world. They were queuing for tickets (not thinking to pre book them) took too long but finally they were there; at their second destination on their road trip.

...

The pink haired artist and brunette diva watched as Brittany dragged Santana by the hand towards the big bright yellow sign reading:

SPACE MOUNTAIN

Quinn went to follow but Rachel hadn't moved "Are you coming?"

She shuffled her feet and shyly looked down "I don't like roller coasters"

"It's not a very fast one; it doesn't even go up side down"

"No but it's in the dark" she muttered quietly.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Rachel's sudden change in attitude "I'll be there right with you... I won't make you sit at the front" she offered hopefully, biting her bottom lip.

Rachel exhaled a laugh and eventually looked up "Thanks, but its okay" she didn't notice the disappointment on Quinn's face "I'll hold your bag while I wait for you guys"

"Oh" Quinn shook her head "No; it doesn't matter, I'll wait for them with you"

"No; go have fun. I don't want you to be bored" Rachel insisted

"Why don't we find something else to do; a milder ride perhaps?" Quinn didn't care as long as she was with Rachel; she thought she was being obvious

Rachel cringed "I hate theme parks"

"Really?" the pink haired girl was surprised "What about the Mad tea Party?"

"I might vomit"

Quinn just laughed that Rachel had managed to find an excuse for something so mild

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to ruin your day too; you go have fun; please"

"Are you two coming?" both Quinn and Rachel looked to the Latina; who looked like her arm was about to be pulled out of its socket by an excited blonde

"We'll meet you here in about 2 hours" The pink haired girl waved her friends away, Santana just shrugged and gave into the girl pulling on her arm

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked shyly

"I'd rather get some coffee" she said nonchalantly "how about you?"

"Really? Yeah I'd love some coffee"

"Come on then" Quinn gently grabbed Rachel's hand and wandered in no particular direction in search of coffee. She was more surprised when she realised she was still holding Rachel's hand and that the drama student hadn't let go. Quinn realised it just felt so right, Rachel hand in hers, she'd never known a better feeling than that smaller hand securely wrapped in her own, she savoured every second of contact

...

They quickly found a place to get coffee and a table outside to sit at. They fell into a silence as if they'd run out of things to say. Quinn adjusted the sunglasses on her face nervously when she noticed Rachel looking at her with a creased brow

"What are you looking at?" she said slowly

Rachel tilted her head to the side "You're took out your nose ring?"

"Um yeah" Quinn touched where it used to be instinctively "Didn't feel like wearing it anymore" she shrugged

"Your blonde hairs coming through too... have you given up on the pink?"

"Just felt like a change" she answered simply with another shrug

"How are you here Quinn?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just. Santana split with Noah, Brittany split with Artie, and my so called friends moved away from town already. So we were all kind of alone... how did your friends take it, or did you not tell them?"

"No I did talk to them before we left; I said my goodbyes and stuff. They understood"

"Really?" Rachel was sceptical "Well they'd be the first. Kurt and Mercedes didn't have the best reactions, Artie was unfair and I doubt any of Santana's minions would have taken the four of us being friends, well"

"Well... you don't know them like I do. They're pretty accepting people when you get past the tough facade"

Flash back

"Um guys" Quinn had her high school friends round. It was a couple of days before Rachel approached her again "I... I was talking to... to my old friends"

"What they say?"

"We... we talked a while ago... the night of Prom" she was worried about their reaction "They mentioned taking a trip, I doubt it will happen but- Well I was thinking of talking to them about it"

"Is this Rachel we're talking about?" Shelia asked from her seat in the shade

"Well yeah"

"Wait, _the_ Rachel?" Mack asked (just Mack to her friends. the 'The' was for others)

"Yes"

"Oh heck Quinn, you should talk to her"

"You think?"

"Well yeah, this is _the_ Rachel we're talking about" Mack said from the sun lounger she was laying on.

Ronnie noticed the look of sudden discomfort Quinn had "Wishing you'd never shared that dark secret with us"

"No, I trust you. I trust you guys so much I feel like I never told anyone about my feelings for Rachel"

"We want you happy Quinn. If you get the opportunity, I say go for it" Ronnie shrugged

"Yeah, don't hang around" Mack chuckled

"We all ready the first draft of your book, if that's how you feel... you get the idea" Shelia added

"Thanks guys"

End Flash Back

"They were supportive in me getting to know you guys again. And its not like I won't not see them ever again."

"Sounds like you chose some great friends Quinn"

"I think I always have _Rach_"

.

"So I almost finished your book"

"Rachel, I only leant it to you like..." she had to think about it "3, 4 days ago"

"You and Santana have been doing most of the driving-"

"Because you actually relax more when you're not driving"

"Yes, and while you've been driving, I've been reading"

"How far are you?" Quinn cringed

"Lily's just given Roxy the box and walked out of their apartment, leaving her to read the promises. I loved how Roxy needed a new place to live after her split with her fiancé and Lily let her stay, but-" she stopped rambling "well you know, you wrote it" she mumbled shyly

"I like hearing your thoughts" Quinn nodded encouragingly

"I-I just was going to say I like how childish Lily got. I mean the story goes on for years, from when they meet. What is it, like 2 years after they meet she gets engaged"

"Another 6 months she splits with him"

"Yeah and then it's been like 8 months since then. I just loved how she handled the phone call from the guy"

_...Lily was deep in her thoughts as she gazed at her roommate's bedroom door. Roxy had been out all night with Ashleigh and Sam. Half the day had gone and Roxy wasn't up yet_

"_Just how much did they get her to drink last night" Lily muttered to herself. She didn't exactly trust Roxy's friends_

_She was startled when the phone rang. She had to get up from her seat at the kitchen breakfast bar to the phone across the room._

_She snatched the hand set from the base "Hello" She didn't mean to snap but she had worked herself up in her thoughts and now she was just irritated at being disturbed_

"_Um, Hi is Roxy there?"_

_Lily wanted to lecture who ever this man was, if he wanted to make a good impression he hadn't started very well_

"_She's not available at the moment" Which was the truth_

"_Can I leave a message?"_

"_That depends what do you want?"_

"_Just, could you tell her it's Darren from the club last night. I was hoping we could get together, like a date or something-"_

_As he rambled on and on the jealousy within her just kept growing "She's not available"_

"_Oh... it's just last night I thought-"_

"_Well you thought wrong. I'm her girlfriend and we're happy so you got it wrong, bye" she slammed the phone down... and then the guilt hit her. What had she done?_

"_Lily, what the hell did you say that for?" The young blonde woman almost jumped out of her skin when she heard her roommate's words_

"_Oh crap" she muttered under her breath. She slowly turned to face Roxy, the brunette was stood in her bedroom doorway, still in her pyjama's arms folded across her chest and an angry glare across her face "Ah, well I uh" she was now having trouble breathing as Roxy's angry eyes bore into her_

"_Why would you say that, I thought we were friends? What's your problem?" she took confrontational steps forward "What is it? Is it that I meet all these guys and go out on dates and you can't get anyone?"_

_Ouch , now that hurt. "It's not that" Lily didn't think her voice had ever sounded so weak._

"_Are you jealous?"_

"_Yes" The conversation alone was making this moment unbearable, now the stinging in her eyes as the tears formed was making it just that little bit worse_

"_What because you can't get a single date? You have to screw things up for me. Why can't you just stop feeling sorry for yourself and screwing with my life and sort yourself out a relationship. Find someone you want to be with and stop being so pathetic"_

_She couldn't take Roxy's battering of words anymore "I don't need to look. I've know who I want to be with for so long but they won't accept me" she wiped the fallen tear "And yeah, maybe that is pathetic and I should move on but I can't just move on until I know they're truly happy" she swallowed the lump in her throat "And Darren wouldn't have made you happy, Roxy" her voice cracked as she uttered those words_

_The brunette's arms dropped to either side of her body "Lily?" her brow creased with uncertainty_

_Lily's gaze dropped to her feet. She then walked straight to her room, knowing that if she attempted to speak to the brunette again her own words would fail her. She knelt down next to her bed and reached around underneath_

"_What are you doing?" Roxy asked from the doorway_

_She didn't answer verbally she just pulled the box out. She got up again and carried it over to Roxy. She held it out in front of the shorter woman, who tentatively took it_

"_What's this?"_

_Lily didn't say anything she just nodded to the box before squeezing past Roxy. She slipped her sneakers on that were by the front door, grabbed her door keys and left their apartment..._

"I don't think your book is good for my health" Rachel giggled

"Why's that?" Quinn furrowed her brow with confusion and worry

"Whenever the characters have a little moment, it makes my heart ache for Lily. Like there's a pain in my chest and I want them to be together so much it hurts" she giggled again shyly "Is that weird"

"I'm actually flattered" The pair had become so awkward round one another "That something I wrote can have an effect on you... or anyone even"

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

"Well know ones ever told me that before" she couldn't let herself get all shy over every compliment she got from Rachel

"You really are though. Your art is amazing. Did you know I snuck into all the school gallery displays they did?"

"The end of the year things in the gym? I didn't know you went. We had to choose our best pieces"

Rachel nodded "Well you surprised me every year with your art work. And then the book... you amaze me" she used that word again making Quinn's heart flutter.

"It seems we were never really separated does it. We all seemed to keep tabs on one another over the years. I went to San's cheer competitions a couple of times... when they were local anyway. And I saw a couple of Britts Dance competitions and separate performances... I also saw all the school productions you were in"

"You did?" Rachel's eyes lit up

"You're-You were outstanding... You're a real Star Rach" Of course she remembered gold stars were kind of Rachel's thing... who'd forget

"That means a lot to me" she was still smiling brightly... like a star "although I'm also wondering how we never spotted each other when I also saw most of Santana's local cheer competitions and Britt's dance events..."

"You went too" she wasn't really that surprised "I didn't see you there... but yeah it seems we couldn't be completely apart"

.

"Maybe we should have sorted some of those fast pass things" Rachel wondered, as she looked around at the crowds of people. A lot of time seemed to have passed (not that she didn't mind chatting with Quinn, she was actually thinking about all the queuing)

"Nah" Quinn waved the suggestion away "Queuing in this unbearable heat is just part of the experience... if you actually plan on going on any rides"

Rachel didn't say anything

"Rach, please" she pouted mimicking the brunette

"That's not fair, you remind me of Brittany when you do that"

Quinn relaxed her face and grabbed her coffee cup of the table in front of "I was doing an impression of a certain Rachel Berry" she said dryly into the coffee cup

"Oh... I do that?"

"You don't know?"

"No" she shook her head

"It goes with your arms crossed foot stomp action"

"I pout when I do that?"

Quinn just chuckled "You've always done that when you don't get your own way. So what rides are you going to go on?"

"I don't know" she muttered

"Haunted mansion"

"It's scary"

"It's not that scary, if you turned all the lights on you'd see just how crap it really is" Rachel didn't look convinced "I'll hold your hand"

"Don't be silly Quinn" Rachel laughed

Quinn pretended to not be hurt, she really wanted to hold the other girls hand again "What about the water ride; splash mountain?"

"I heard its a really high drop"

"Oh come on Rach, I know you're scared but, I'll be there and so will San and Britt"

Before Rachel could protest anymore before Quinn could try and convince her anymore they were interrupted

"Hey guys, you should have gone on that with us it was really fun" Brittany said after she skipped over to them

The Latina however adopted a different tone for her words "Can we get out of here? _Please_" Santana stressed the last word

Rachel read into what she said "Why? What happened?" she asked worried

"Some kids were pushing in and San... well"

"I got pissed, we'd been waiting ages and they made up some crap about their parents being further up the queue. I said if their parents wanted to meet them they wouldn't wait in a queue so they can go to the back and wait like everyone else. They didn't go away and I didn't let them pass"

"Then when we were getting on the train they tried pushing in San grabbed the boy as he tried climbing in and threw him on the ground"

"Santana!" Rachel gasped

"He was going to take her seat" Brittany excused

"You shouldn't be throwing kids around" Rachel scolded

"They were 15 at least, and I wasn't going to let them push in!" she looked around "Can we get out of here now?"

"Scared of the 15 year old" Quinn quirked an eyebrow

"Just don't want to meet the parents... if they exist"

"What ride next?" Brittany asked

They both looked at Quinn who looked across the table to Rachel and quirked an eyebrow

The drama student sighed before weakly suggesting "Splash mountain?"

**Let me know your thoughts...**


	13. Florida: Part Two: Letters

**AN: okay this didn't quite turn out has I expected, still thanks to ****feyerfley ****for the help though, I didn't use as much as I planned, sorry**

**AN2: thanks also for the reviews for also chapter, they were all greatly appreciated. I really liked the ideas too lol, but didn't work them into the chapter, thanks anyway**

**AN3: I had plans for all of them before stuff was decided in the actual programme and I decided to stick to my ideas... not that it matters**

**Posted: 14/4/12**

(Florida: Part Two)

Letters

_Dear Dad and Daddy_

_I'm sorry I have not emailed you sooner, but my friends and this trip has been rather busy and not allowed me much time to sit down and write a proper message home._

_Firstly, I want to ask if you found my duffle bag in the garage, I seemed in my excitement to have left one of them behind, don't worry though I purchased new clothes. I also took the opportunity to try out a few different fashion choices._

_Our first stop in New York might not have gone how I imagined but it allowed me to get closer to my old best friends. I feel like we're back to where we were all those years ago. I must tell you though, I'm sure you remember Quinn, she had an important meeting in New York and I found out she has written an incredible book. I'll definitely be recommending it._

_We arrived at Disney World today, and I feel we will not be going back tomorrow. Santana and now Brittany too seem eager to head to our next destination. And Quinn and I are simply happy to go with the flow_

_I know that doesn't sound like me but I'm trying to just relax and enjoy myself. Besides you know my dislike of theme park rides and rollercoaster's. Although today, Quinn did manage to talk me into going on Splash Mountain and Thunder Mountain. I know you'll find this humorous but I'll be honest I was scared, and _

_I hope you aren't having too much fun without me, will see you in the next couple of weeks. If I'm honest, I cannot be sure of an exact date. Not everything has worked out as I had imagined so far._

_Love you guys_

_Your favourite daughter_

_Rachel*_

"Why did you have to put your name at all?" Quinn asked

The brunette glanced back over her shoulder to Quinn who was standing behind her "are you reading over my shoulder?"

"No" the other girls replied innocently wandering over to her bed "I was just wondering"

"I always write my emails like this Quinn, I don't want them thinking anything's wrong"

"So that's why you didn't mention Vegas, I thought you were so honest with them Rach?" she teased

"Yes but I'm not stupid" she clicked send after spell checking then shut down her laptop. "Thank you for today" she said to Quinn as she walked over to her own bed next to the other girl's

"I didn't do anything"

"You got me to go on a few rides, so I won't take as much teasing from Santana..." she bowed her head and muttered the next part "And I actually had fun"

"Excuse me" Quinn raised an eyebrow "Don't think I heard you quite right there?"

She conceded and looked up again "I said I had fun" she repeated louder

"Oh really" she kept that eyebrow arched

"Don't you start, Fabray" she pouted

Quinn smiled at Rachel using the pout they'd discussed earlier that day "I had fun too Rach" she said softly

Flashback: Earlier that day

The four girls left the first ride they'd all been on together. They were quite soaked after the water ride, but it had helped cool them off in this extra hot weather they weren't completely used too... it might have helped a certain member of their group too who was at times very distracted by a certain girl in really short shorts.

"Rachel I think you broke my hand" Quinn said flexing it and cringing at the pain

"I'm really sorry" She looked worried

"You're hand, what about my ears" Santana shouted

"You don't need to shout" Quinn laughed

Santana pointed at the short brunette "You made me deaf" she shrieked "can anyone else hear that ringing?" she asked voice still raised

"And you call me the drama queen" Rachel rolled her eyes

"Sorry Berry but holy crap you screamed right in my ear, I'm not sitting in front of you on any other rides" she complained in a slightly quieter voice. Brittany just chuckled before wrapping her arms round the Latina

These two were yet to discuss exactly where they were. But both Quinn and Rachel could see that talk wasn't really needed, Santana and Brittany were meant to be.

"Don't worry Tana; we'll make Rachel sit at the front of the next ride"

"I am not sitting at the front" she protested backing away from the Latina as if she was going to make a dramatic run for it

"Will you chill, you do realise we're at Disney World's magical kingdom. This place has some of the tamest rides of all the resorts" Santana said trying to get the diva to calm the hell down. "What one next B?" she asked her girlfriend in a softer tone.

The interaction between the two had Quinn and Rachel both feeling some sort of jealousy, despite being happy for their friends, they both wanted that.

"I wanna go on Thunder Mountain" she whined childlike. Santana smiled and just led the way while the other two girls wondered if Brittany was just pretending to use such an over the top pouty childlike tone or if she was serious. It didn't really matter it was entertaining to watch Santana soften so quickly after Rachel's attitude had wound her up each time. Quinn was sure it would happen before every ride.

Quinn's ears were ringing too when they got off of the rollercoaster and her hand felt like it had been run over with a steamroller, but she didn't care because Rachel had (in a way) trusted her and gone on the rides even though she hadn't initially wanted to

End Flashback

"Thank you for being patient with me today, I'm sorry I was being such a chicken"

"You were a bit, those rides are aimed at tiny kids" Quinn chuckled

"I know... I guess I should be more worried about our next stop" She said as she pulled the covers of her bed back

"I know you're going to worry, even if I tell you not to, but ... Don't worry" she chuckled "We'll all stick together and you have to do something bad for once in your life Rach"

"I know I should, it should be fun right?"

"If you have to worry, then don't yet, we've got a few days until we'll actually be there" she reminded as she climbed into her own bed "and we should actually make some stops on this last part of the road trip, make the most of our time all together"

"Um Quinn" Rachel sat down on the edge of her bed facing her friend

"Yeah Rach?" she rolled from her back, onto her side to look at Rachel

"You wouldn't talk about it before... but, well San's going to NYU, Britt got into Julliard. I'm going to NYADA... where are you going to college? I mean I realise if for whatever reason you don't want to tell me, like before. I just wondered... what if this didn't have to be just a summer thing, what if we would be reunited in that City"

"Um" she was sort of shy about it "I got a scholarship to...Princeton"

"You did" Her eyes lit up in a way only Quinn could describe

"Yeah"

"That's impressive Quinn, really great and that's so close to the city" she was almost jumping in her seat with sudden excitement "We really could go back to how it was, I mean apart from San and Britt being a couple we can all be friends together. We could meet you on the weekends and all the holidays"

"That sounds like an idea Rach, It'd be great if it all worked out" she then yawned, hoping Rachel didn't realise it was fake "I need some sleep" She didn't want to think of a future for her like Lily's life in her book

"Oh of course, it's been a long day... is it okay of I do some reading?"

"I guess, what are you reading?"

"You know what I'm going to read, I've been wanting to all day"

"Oh, how could I forget" Quinn chuckled "Sure you can read, night Rach" she smiled sleepily before turning over, turning her bedside light off to try and get some sleep.

"Goodnight Quinn" Rachel replied before grabbing the book and finding the place she'd last read to

_... As soon as Lily left, Roxy's full attention went to the box. She sat down on the sofa and with the box resting on her lap before she tentatively lifted the lid. Inside she found so many little pieces of paper, a variety of colours and sizes, with different coloured writing on them. But every note had the same hand writing across it._

_Attached to the inside of the lid was an envelope. One word was written plainly across it:_

_Roxy_

_She pulled the taped envelope off the lid and opened it. She slowly pulled the piece of plain white paper. She was suddenly nervous as she unfolded the paper. Did Lily mean what Roxy really thought she meant? _

_She took a deep breath then exhaled slowly, hoping to stop her hand that had suddenly started shaking and she started to read:_

_Dear Roxy_

_I feel strange writing this, I'm not even sure you'll ever read it. This reminds me of a book I read, one of the girls is trying to write letters to the other, but she doesn't send them, she just tucks it away. And I'm pretty sure that's what I'll do after this._

_I'll put this letter in the box, so if you're reading this mess of a note, it must mean I either finally grew a pair or you found the box. I hope it's the first thing, I really do, I hope I was brave enough to face my feelings, I hope you haven't found this years from now, when you're married and have children with that man you were always looking for._

_I guess an explanation would be in order then. This is a box of promises. Everything I've ever wanted to tell you, or promise you and couldn't find the strength to say, I've written down and put in this box. This box is supposed to be a promise to myself as much as all the things in side it are to you. I'm supposed to promise myself to give you this before I'm too late. So I really hope I haven't given this to you as an early wedding present, I really hope I'm not too late to finally confess my feelings for you._

_I know I fell for you the day I first saw you. I felt all those cliché things that we think people only feel in fiction. But I know what I felt. Time stopped around you when I first laid eyes on you, I was stunned by your pure innocent beauty._

_The day I first heard your voice, I didn't know it was possible or think it was fair that someone who is as beautiful as you was allowed to have such an amazing voice too. My thoughts were only reinforced when I first heard you sing, just over three weeks later._

_I could go on listing these things forever but I believe I'd only be repeating what I've written on all these other pieces of paper._

_A part of me hopes you read them, at least some of them. And process what I've written, and not throw it all back in my face. And another part of me hopes you stop now. Put the box down and forget you ever saw it or read this letter because I don't know what I'll do when you reject my feelings and walk out of my life._

_I really hope I haven't screwed everything up._

_Forever yours, whether you want me or not_

_Lily_

_Roxy re read the letter, taking in every word. The letter had been dated, she'd written it about 2 weeks before Roxy had got engaged. That was over a year ago._

_Roxy still held the letter in one hand as she sifted her hand through the small pieces of paper in the box on her lap. She noticed Lily had dated each little note. She randomly picked one from the bottom. _

_The first one she found was dated about a month after they met:_

_I heard you sing for the first time today, I've never heard anything so immaculately perfect in my life. My ears were in heaven, with my eyes. _

_Another one; dated only a couple of months ago:_

_You got back from your meeting with the people at the recording studio. I haven't seen you smile so brightly since before the engagement was called off. The only thing that saddened me was that I wasn't the one to cause you to smile like that._

_Roxy kept reading through the mixture of promises and words:_

_Sometimes you're eyes are so bright, I'm sure they sparkle in the dark_

_Promise #7: it's cliché but, I promise I'd never hurt you_

_You broke up with your 2nd boyfriend (since I've know you) today, he really hurt you. I think you should know you're still beautiful when you cry. So here's Promise #34: I promise to be here for you when you're hurt, to comfort you_

_I was so close to telling you today. We were at dinner together, and the moment would have been perfect. Until he introduced himself_

_I can't believe you're getting married, I know I should tell you how I feel but I can't deal without you in my life. I just hope he makes you happy_

_You announced your engagement today, I had to leave the room, I had a panic attack in the bathroom. Pathetic, I know_

_I think the gardenias looked better included in the bouquet. Promise 41# If it were us getting married I'd let you have whatever you want_

_Promise 26# I promise I will always look after you when you're ill. Like I did these past couple of days_

_I was so happy that you took up my offer to move in here with me. But I wonder if I'll regret it. I wonder if I'll slip up, which can only lead to us, or maybe just me, getting hurt_

_Roxy spent hours going through all the little notes and promises, by the end her head was so full of thoughts, and well she just didn't know what to think anymore. She wanted to talk to Lily, but at the same time she wanted some time to absorb everything..._

Rachel decided it was time for her to sleep, as much as she would have loved to read some more.

She glanced over at the neighbouring single bed. The body facing away from her was sleeping so soundly. Rachel wondered to herself what had Quinn experienced in her life that had inspired all these words.

She'd have to ask her one of these days.

**Any thoughts? :/**


	14. The Road To Vegas: Part One

**AN:erm, not sure what to say really, heres another chapter. Thanks you soo much for the reviews guys and all the alerts and favourites, its amazing, really. This is mostly Lily Roxy stuff but I need it to be, kinda…**

**Posted: 16/4/12**

The Road To Vegas: Part One

"_This is what she left you?" Sam asked gesturing to the seemingly harmless box._

_When Roxy looked at the box on the coffee table in front of her and thought of the way Sam easily dismissed it, she realised It had a kind of Pandora theme to it. The power of the words inside could cause so much harm. Okay so maybe she was being a little dramatic_

"_Yes and that was nearly a month ago. I've read every message so many times. I even put them in order of when she wrote them. I saw how her mood and emotions changed… usually in relation to my relationship status" she bowed her head in self disappointment_

_Sam and Ashleigh started looking through the notes. Lily had given it to Roxy and Roxy felt it was okay now to share it. She wanted, no, needed her friends opinions and that would be easier if they could read those words"_

_As the two woman read them their expressions would change from smiles to concern back to smiles. Sometimes they looked heart broken_

"_This is so incredibly…" Ashleigh finished with a sigh instead of a word_

"_I agree" her girlfriend said, although to what she was agreeing, Roxy wasn't sure "These are so sweet and heart breaking… but on the other hand, aren't you a bit worried, this is a little creepy"_

"_It's not like she's stalking me. It's not locks of my hair and photos of my sleeping" she mused out loud "They're just words... meaningful... deep... from the heart... emotional words"_

"_So what are you thinking now?"_

"_I- I have to find her... I need to talk to her. I need to hear her say these things for real, so I know it's real" She abruptly stood up and mindlessly moved around the apartment_

"_She's written you like over 200 messages here, though, shouldn't that show you it's real enough" Ashleigh questioned_

"_237" Roxy corrected in a monotone voice, she slipped her sneakers on that lived by the front door. They were normally next to Lily's but hers had been missing along with their owner, just another reminder that her best friend was missing_

"_Excuse me?" Sam asked_

"_She wrote 237 messages" she clarified "237 things she wanted to tell me and promise me" she suddenly looked tearful "but I want to hear her say one of those things" she walked over to the box again, flipped the lid open and shuffled the pieces of paper round trying to find one "I want to hear her say this one" She showed Sam and Ashleigh_

_Just 3 simple words across the slip of paper:_

_I Love You_

"_She's written this one, on 14 separate occasions. And I'm trying to imagine hearing her say it… but I can't, so I want to find her"_

"_You don't even know where she is" Sam pointed out_

"_I'll search for her, maybe the coffee place where we met, our usual hang out spots. I mean I check them all the time… I don't know" she let out a heavy sigh "Maybe this time she'll be at one of them"_

"_Start at her friends place; James" Both Sam and Roxy looked at Ashleigh surprised "I talked to him the other day when we bumped into each other. He asked how you were" she explained to Roxy "He then mentioned that Lily was staying with him… don't tell either of them I told you though. He made me promise not to tell anyone"_

_Roxy tackled her friend in a hug and kissed her on the cheek "Thank you" she grabbed her keys and her coat and was halfway out the door when she yelled "wish me luck"_

"_Good luck" they yelled back in unison before the door was slammed shut_

"_Sam?" Ashleigh asked her girlfriend "Why are we wishing her good luck"_

"_I think" Sam paused taking her attention off the door and to the blonde "she's going to get her girl"…_

"Rach are you still reading that book?" Santana drew attention to the front passenger lost in another world

"Yes, I'm nearing the end though"

"You haven't finished it yet?" Santana sounded surprised but she was far from it really. She really thought that by the end of the book Rachel might get it, or at least ask about how Quinn came up with it by now.

"No, why do you want to borrow it"

"No I finished it the other day"

Rachel swiftly turned in her seat to glare at the Latina "How is that possible, you've had the book less time than me"

"I must be a faster reader"

"We read it together didn't we San?" Brittany joined in

"Yeah Britt and I read it together, and we still read it quicker than you"

Rachel huffed "Maybe you were just reading, I'm absorbing the story" she pretended she didn't hear the Latina scoff in the back seat "So I'm the only one who hasn't read the ending yet?" she now asked

If Rachel was really absorbing the story how was she missing the not so subtle similarities in the characters

"Looks like it" Santana shrugged "Do you want to know what happens?"

"No!" she yelled making everyone in the car jump "Don't you dare, I want to read it for myself. Now shush I'm reading" she snapped returning her attention to the open page.

Quinn had kept quiet she didn't like being on edge, she either wanted Rachel to see I or to know Rachel would never see the truth, it was too painful waiting for one inevitable thing to happen. Sometimes she wanted the moment to come, and the rejection to come with it, and other times she was just too scared, she wanted to lock that book up and never look at it again.

…"_Roxy? What-" the young brunette man sighed "Ashleigh told you?"_

_Roxy just nodded "I need to see her, like really, really need to see her"_

"_She's not in at the moment" She could tell he was telling the truth_

"_Can you tell me when she'll be back"_

"_A couple of hours yet, she doesn't hang around for very long. She'd teaching that art class down at the college"_

_Roxy smiled to herself, she knew teaching could be a good idea for her friend, she had away with people, no matter what she was always patient with them. Then it hit Roxy again, just how patient her friend had been with her, it made her own heart ache_

"_I have to see her" Roxy tried to keep the tears back and her voice calm_

"_Don't hurt her" he said softly "She's lost without you"_

"_I-" she stopped and calmed her breathing "I'm lost without her too" she bit her lip at the admission…_

…

The group of four were stopping for the first night since Florida on the way to Vegas. They seemed be having more fun with the quality time together when travelling from place to place than when they were actually at the intended destinations, so for this last leg bit before their final destination they were going to relax, let loose, and still have some fun. Santana told them they should use this time to prepare for the wild night she wanted them to have in Vegas.

So they were stopped at their latest motel, it was simple and as accommodating as the others they'd stayed at.

The four were currently gathered in Brittany and Santana's room. Brittany was laying on the floor, Santana was lounged across their double bed, Quinn sat on the chair in the corner and Rachel was sat against the side of the bed opposite Brittany, her mind and nose buried in a certain book.

Quinn chewed her lip anxiously as she watched Rachel. She could see the girl was coming to the end of the story. And right now she was regretting letting any of them know about the book. Lily had the box, Quinn had the book, and their emotions and feelings were pretty much the same.

…_Roxy found her; she peered through the glass of the door to the class room and their stood Lily. The adult's art class, at the community college, was all focused on sketching. Not painting as Roxy had imagined. She took a breath and tapped on the glass_

_Lily's head snapped immediately to the door and her semi happy expression dropped to worry. She excused her class before rushing to the door. Roxy took a few steps back but never took her eyes off the door. She watched Lily yank the door open and make sure it was shut behind her before she spoke_

"_What are you doing here?" she mumbled unable to make eye contact _

"_I had to see you, it's been a month Lily. You never __even __came back for any of your clothes"_

"_I might have when you were out how would you have known?"_

" _I know because I checked your room. Every day I got home from work I hoped you'd be in there"_

"_I was giving you some time and space" she excused_

"_I thought for an afternoon, a couple of days, or a week at the most. But you left me there with those words"_

"_I know" she said shamefully "I shouldn't have written those things"_

"_Why not, they're wonderful thing Lily, the most wonderful words I've ever read but-"_

"_But you just want to be friends, I get it" she snapped, meeting Roxy's eyes with a beg "That's all I want too, I just want things to go back to the way they were"_

"_But that's not what I want" Roxy said weakly making Lily cry_

"_So I messed everything up"_

_She furrowed her brow, how could Lily be working this backwards in her head_ "_No, no you didn't mess it up, the only one who messed anything up was me" Roxy admitted, taking steps closer to Lily, eliminating the gap between them in the long corridor _

_Lily's erratic panicked breathing and tears all calmed as she tried to take in just what Roxy was saying _

"_I messed up Lily, I was looking in the wrong places. I'm sorry"_

"_I'm the one supposed to be apologizing, for everything, for putting you in this situation"_

"_Don't be sorry" she reached out and tentatively cupped the blonde woman's cheek "Don't ever be sorry for writing such things, for feeling such things" she wiped a stray tear away gently with her thumb "Is it really all true?"_

"_Every word" she exhaled the words as she relaxed into Roxy's hand_

"_I want you to say it" Roxy asked more than demanded_

_She opened her eyelids so her emerald ones could meet the chocolate orbs of the brunette and with soft gentle sincerity uttered "I love you"_

_The smile that grew on Roxy's face could have lit the darkest of room; in fact her sparkling eyes alone could have done that. Her hand slipped from the taller woman's cheek to the back of her neck and she tugged her closer. Their lips crashed together for what Roxy could only describe as an earth shattering kiss. Nothing had felt as perfect as this, as perfect as Lily's lips moving against her own. Her eyes had drifted shut milliseconds after the first contact, so she was doing this all by feel; she felt Lily's arms slip round her, their bodies pulled flush together and everything just felt … perfect_

Rachel was bought back to the real world when her friends started obnoxiously laughing around her. Having missed the punch line and not prepared to ask them to explain, because it was rarely funny anymore after, whatever it was, had been explained, Rachel just smiled at them.

"Quinn?" She asked, keeping the book in mind

"Yeah Rach" The pink/blonde haired girl asked as the laughter in the room faded.

"I was wondering… how did you come up with everything for your book?"

"What do you mean?" her face dropped

"How did you know how to write all this? You must have had some sort of feelings at some point. What was it?" She asked so innocently. She wasn't sure what she'd done wrong when she saw Quinn's face go pale while Santana burst out laughing. She looked to Brittany who watched worried

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked suddenly unsure of herself

Santana subsided her laughter "Rachel; are you that oblivious to Quinn's book?"

"Santana, don't" Quinn all but whispered, getting the other three girls attention. Tearful fear settled on her features.

**Okay, so I've moved this on even faster than I planned when I re-planned the story a few hours ago. This chapter just kind of happened, sorry about the mess and the shortness... and perhaps crapness :/**

**So any guesses as to what's going to happen next? :/**

**Thanks Gleek1990**


	15. The Road To Vegas: Part Two

**AN: okay so really nervous about this, I tried to make it work, I mean not much about this story is plausible, but I tried to make it realistic. Okay shutting up now! You be the judges!**

**Oh and if anyone out there is reading Completely backwards I'll be updating that tomorrow, not today sorry.**

**Posted: 17/4/12**

The Road To Vegas; Part Two

"Rachel; are you that oblivious to Quinn's book?"

"Santana, don't" Quinn all but whispered, getting the other three girls attention. Tearful fear settled on her features.

Santana's expressions turned serious, she sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed "No Quinn" she said strongly "I'm sick of this. She's so… oblivious" she repeated the word when she couldn't find a better one. She started smiling "At first it was kinda adorable but now…" and then her expression dropped to match her own words "Now it's just irritating, and she needs to know"

"Please" Quinn was frozen in her seat, the tears on the verge of escaping her reddening hazel eyes.

Santana shook her head, "I'm sorry but you both need this, it's gone on for too long"

"San?" Brittany was up off the floor and standing next to her girlfriend in the middle of the room "Don't make Quinn sad, I don't like Quinn sad"

"I'm sorry Britt, but they need this" she said softly "It's hurting Quinn that Rachel can't see it"

"I know but it could go wrong" Brittany added

This was true, but Santana had watched the pair long enough, she was sure she saw things neither of them did. Rachel stood up, feeling closed off and ignored from where she sat on the floor.

"Can you stop talking about me as if I'm not in the room? What do I need to know? Is this about the book? I've read, it haven't I?" she rambled in an irritated tone.

Santana turned to the brunette her back to Quinn so she couldn't see her heart breaking expression "Do you see the similarities between the characters and us?"

Rachel furrowed her brow, confused. What did this have to do with anything? "Well yes I see that Samantha and Ashleigh are similar to you two and your complex yet eventual relationship. And I see the main character, Lily, shares some similarities with Quinn" she pointed out with an obvious shrug

"You are so blind Berry-" Santana was cut off

Quinn grabbed Santana's shoulder "Santana, just drop it" she basically begged

"What am I blind to; Santana?"

"Don't" Quinn's eyes connected with the Latina's while Rachel looked between her three best friends for an answer "Just don't" she let go of the Latinas shoulder and rushed out of the room back to her own. Rachel's worried eyes followed her friend to the door before turning back to Santana

"I don't get it Santana"

"You really are oblivious aren't you Rachel?"

"Don't be mean San, Quinn said don't" Brittany pleaded with her girlfriend

"No Britt; Quinn's scared but Rachel needs to know"

"Know what!" Rachel demanded

"You're Roxy, in the story!" she near enough yelled "can't you see the similarities?"

Rachel furrowed her brow "But Lily's in love with Roxy" That's what she picked up on first, not answering the Latina's question

"Exactly!" Santana groaned "Quinn is in love with you!"

"What?" At this point Santana just wanted to bash Rachel's head against the wall

"Of for-" Santana cut herself off, she marched up to the brunette and grabbed the book out of her hands to wave in Rachel's face "Do I have to spell it out for you? She wrote the book based on her feelings for you, the dedication is even about you, look" she flicked open to the dedication page and read aloud for the short brunette:

"_For my own Roxy; _

_I hope all your dreams come true,_

_Even if I'm not standing next to you when they happen_"

"Sounds like she's had feelings for a long time" Brittany added, now that it was all out in the open

"You really think I'm Roxy?"

"Let's see: Roxy is a headstrong brunette with chocolate brown eyes; obsessed with making it as a musician. So you don't want to be a musician but you are obsessed over your Broadway dreams; it's you"

"You need to talk to Quinn; you need to know, from her, how she feels" Brittany said

"But- well this is all so sudden" Rachel looked at Brittany with worry

"Not for some of us" Santana mumbled

"How long have you known?" Rachel asked

"I had a feeling before but I knew for sure when I saw the way she was looking at you the day we started this road trip" Santana confessed "Now thinking about it I remember her looking at you like that when we were younger, I just didn't get what it meant then" Santana smiled ad Brittany who brightly smiled back

Rachel's mouth may have been silent but she had so many thoughts shouting in her mind

Santana led Rachel to the door "Now go, take the book, talk to Quinn" she shoved the book into Rachel's chest and shut the door in the short worried girl's face

She sighed and walked the few feet towards her shared hotel room with Quinn.

She stood in front of the door, holding her key card ready, the book clutched in her hand.

But she couldn't bring herself to go in, she was so afraid of what was waiting for her... but why, she wasn't sure.

She ended up just turning around and dropping herself to the floor, she leant against the door that contained her future and hugged her knees close; the book resting in her lap. How did she feel about Quinn; she wasn't entirely sure what to call it. She felt something different with her lately; ever since after their first night in New York, when she woke up wrapped up in Quinn's arms. She'd liked being there, being held by the other girl so much that she just fell back to sleep. Okay so they ended up 'falling out of bed' and they had hangovers but everything was better in Quinn's arms.

Then there were other times; the touching of hands in central park while they talked and drank coffee; that smile Quinn wore when they stood in the middle of Times Square for hours. She now realised that Quinn was watching her more than then the scenery around them.

What about sleeping, holding one another, this time no alcohol was involved, she had said it was one of the better night's sleep she'd ever had... it was the best night sleep she'd ever had

What about at Disney land; the way Quinn looked disappointed after she turned down going on one of the rollercoaster's with her; but then Quinn excused them, maybe so Santana wouldn't make fun, and they went and got coffee again. Then Quinn talking her into going on a few rides... she nearly broke the taller girls hand by holding it too tightly, and nearly bust the girl's eardrums with her high pitched shriek... but Quinn seemed fine about all that

All Rachel knew is she felt something different when she was with the pink haired girl, a new feeling that made her feel... she wasn't even sure... she just loved the feeling of being close to the other girl

This was her moment, she'd taken some time... maybe it was 5 minutes maybe half an hour she wasn't sure. But she'd taken the time to analyse this and she was ready.

She stood up, faced the door of the future, again and this time managed to swipe the key card. She tentatively pushed the door open and crept inside. She found her pink and blonde haired friend curled up on her own single bed, and her heart softened at how vulnerable the taller girl looked.

"Quinn?" she spoke softly

The girl was startled by the sound of another voice in the room, she looked straight to Rachel and it was obvious she'd been crying which only softened Rachel's heart more. "Rachel, wh-whatever Santana said, she's lying" she started, panicked

Rachel's brow furrowed slightly with worry, her mouth open slightly trying to force some words out "-Really? What do you think Santana said to me?" Her mind could have given a speech but the sudden nervousness was making it hard to form actual words

"Something tha…" Quinn trailed off giving up, she couldn't tell Rachel what Santana might have said without giving away her feelings "Something I'm too scared to tell you" What was the use, it was all over.

Quinn wasn't sure why she even let her read the damn book, right now she wished she'd never shared it with any of them.. It was as if she wanted the drama student to know, know everything... but at the same time she didn't

"And what's that?" Rachel needed to hear it from Quinn

"Something that you could never reciprocate" Quinn hugged her knees to her chest on her bed

"How will you know if you don't tell me" she just stood in the middle of the room. Quinn sighed and got up, never making eye contact with Rachel; she walked past the brunette to the dresser with the T.V. sat on top. She rummaged through her scruffy backpack that sat in front of the dresser and found the little sketch book, the one she had put in their box. She then flipped it open and removed a small piece of paper.

The paper she had written her promises on and then the address for the NY publishers office, she handed it to Rachel, who read the first promise. It was just the promise about taking a vacation. She looked at the pink/blonde haired girl with some confusion

She just whispered "Turn it over"

Under the address she saw the faded handwriting of an 11 year old Quinn:

_Tell Rachel Berry how you feel about her_

She gasped, because now she knew it was true; Quinn had written on that piece of paper something she wanted to admit to her, yet she couldn't so it had sat in that box for nearly 7 years, kind of like in the book between Lily and Roxy. She looked up in surprise, while trying to hide the biggest smile of her life "You really felt that way when we were just 11?"

"Y-yes… I know it doesn't sound possible but… I always felt different with you Rachel; that's why my dad sent me to a different school; he saw the way I looked at you, heard the way I spoke about you; it was different than how I spoke about Brittany and Santana… I just knew Rachel… and I knew if I tried to get close to you again, then I'd be taken away from you again" and now she couldn't stop all these words from gushing out

"Quinn" she said softly; her expression still full of worry and hurt "What about when your dad left you?"

"I thought it was too late by then; I thought it was too late to even have you back as a friend" she sounded so weak, as she stepped away from the brunette slightly

"But, but-" she didn't really know what she was trying to say she just stuttered, this was all so overwhelming

"I'm in love with you, okay? I wrote that book based on the fantasy of us being together, because I didn't think I'd ever even speak to you again; everything ended so badly; we weren't friends anymore, I got angry because we didn't get to spend as much time together and you got new friends so I did too" she sniffed "I'm sorry if this makes everything awkward now, I'll go get another hotel room, then I'll... I'll get a bus home in the morning" she went to move past Rachel

"Don't go" Rachel grabbed her wrist "You really mean it, you love me?" Just some final conformation

"Yes, more that I think is healthy" she muttered, Rachel turned Quinn round to face her and placed her hands on the back of Quinn's neck, she tugged her head down to her height "What are you doing?" her voice was soft and broken.

Rachel's lips were almost on Quinn's when the artist panicked, she pulled herself away, rather than pushing Rachel, and stumbled backwards onto her bed

"What are you doing?" She asked again, this time sounding shaken

"I was going to kiss you" Wasn't it obvious

"I-I know, just..."

"What?" Rachel was hurt but mostly confused "You love me-"

"Exactly" Quinn said, as she pushed herself up, so she was sitting "It would mean so much to me, but what would it mean to you?"

"Everything, it would mean everything" she removed the space between her and Quinn's bed "I feel such wonderful things when I'm with you" maybe she was taking this too far but she wanted to show Quinn how she felt, she didn't want her backing out again, so she straddled Quinn's thighs, bringing their faces closer again "I realise all this now-"

"But you've only learnt my true feelings mere minutes ago"

"I think of my time spent with you over the past week... well I'm not sure why I didn't see it sooner" she smiled and saw the hope flash in Quinn's eyes before doubt took over again

"What if that's not what you're feeling?"

"I know I've never felt this, what I feel with you" she exaggerated "before, I've never loved someone before, but from what I've read and seen it must feel something close to this"

"Don't say love, you can't say that" a few tears escaped her eyes and Rachel just gently wiped them away with her thumbs. The brunette then left her hands there cradling Quinn's face. Quinn couldn't move, she wanted to but at the same time she wanted to be exactly where she was. She chose, and she was at Rachel's mercy

"Why not? There's no other word to describe these feelings. We've been so close that I miss your touch, I miss your presence. I wasn't going to say but I was disappointed we got a room with two singles, I want to cuddle with you every night," she moved in closer "hold hands with you every day," still inching closer with every word "and I found just now, by being with you in this moment and, by staring at your lips," she whispered with some humour "I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want"

Rachel had to close the gap and their lips finally met. It was only brief though, it could be debatable if it was a kiss at all really. Quinn had been the one to pull back after a sharp gasp, she felt herself trembling with Rachel on her lap. Their eyes locked gauging how the other was feeling, seeing some nerves but want too.

She took a second before pushing her lips against Rachel's again this time savouring the simple contact. Their eyes drifted closed and when Rachel moved her lips, Quinn couldn't help the moan that escaped. She felt the brunette smile against her lips, knowing it was because of the noise she'd made.

She couldn't have helped it though, finally something she'd been dreaming of for she wasn't sure how long, was happening; she was actually kissing Rachel Berry and her dreams and imagination couldn't compare to Rachel's actual lips moving against hers. She felt Rachel push her back to lie down, holding her down, one hand on her waist the other pushing down on her shoulder. Quinn used one hand to thread into Rachel's thick brown locks as she drove the kiss deeper, her other hand on the back of Rachel's neck not wanting her to go anywhere.

Rachel was definitely the more dominant, one reason was obvious, she was on top as they were lying on Quinn's bed. Another reason, she was technically more experienced, something she never thought she would be in a relationship... wait relationship?

The brunette was actually surprised at how amazing Quinn was at kissing, was the pink haired girl really lying that she's only ever had one kiss before and it was under drunken circumstances. Or was she just that... natural... or had the guys Rachel kissed just been that crap.

The girl on top took it to the next level, she ran her tongue across the other girls bottom lip, Quinn felt, perhaps, unsure as she parted her lips for Rachel's tongue to meet her own

She felt Rachel's hand rise from her hip lifting her top slightly, she also felt the brunette grind her hips against her own making her inhale sharply through her nose before pushing Rachel enough to look her in the eyes. "Sorry too much too fast" Quinn breathed

"N-no I'm sorry" she fumbled with her words "It's just, it never felt like this before" Rachel said softly, staring down into bright hazel orbs.

"That was..." she trailed off still trying to regain her breath "I've wanted that for too long"

"I'm sorry I didn't see it, all this time and... I regret us drifting apart. We could have had this sooner" Rachel smiled, a look of regret behind it

"I would have waited forever, but I'm glad I didn't have to" Quinn admitted with pure heartfelt honesty in her eyes

Rachel smirked "I'm sorry for looking in all the wrong places" she bowed her head again for another kiss

"Huh?" Quinn asked lazily, trance like as she was waiting for Rachel's lips, but those words of Rachel's confused her.

"Sorry from you're book" she muttered suddenly shy but still happy lying on top of the other girl "Didn't make much sense, maybe something else?" she paused thinking "... I love you"

"Another line from my book?" Quinn asked, brow furrowed in a way that could rival one of Rachel's she'd been used to lately.

"No" she whispered

Before Quinn could really take in what Rachel said the brunette reattached her lips to the blondes and their eyes fluttered closed once again as they got lost in another of many slow passionate kisses they'd share that evening

**Criticisms, thoughts, help me out here because... I don't know, I'm running out of words (dramatic much?) yes I am**

**Thanks for reading, not sure what's up next or when (probably Faberry talking bout' stuff)**


	16. The Road To Vegas: Part Three

**AN: For Gleek1990, I hope your week gets better :/ **

**AN2: Thanks to Feyerfley for the idea, I used it in a flashback**

**Posted: 30/4/12**

The Road To Vegas; Part Three

As soon as Quinn opened her eyes she was met with shiny brown ones looking back at her

"Good morning" Rachel smiled

Quinn blinked away some of her grogginess "hey" she whispered

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did... even though I'm not holding you anymore" the blonde seemed slightly confused. She remembered falling asleep on the single bed holding the brunette. But now they were laying o their sides, face to face

"I really needed to pee" she admitted shyly then blushed when she realised what she'd said

Quinn chuckled before thoughts of what was said last night returned to her; most significantly the last words Rachel said to her before they made out and then fell asleep _"I love you"_ the words echoed in her ears from the night before

"Rach last night you said-"

"I know" she whispered "I meant it"

"But its all so fast" Quinn huffed having to sit up and distance herself from Rachel for a moment "You can't just say that" she turned away, so her back was now to Rachel

"Why can't I say that if that is what I feel?" The brunette asked, sitting up too and closing the space

"Because" she nearly yelled, having to stand up and move away as she was sure she could feel Rachel's soft breath on the back of her neck "I tell you all these things" she risked it, she simply turned around and her heart nearly broke at the hurt expression on Rachel's face

"You told me wonderful things Quinn" oh no, she looked tearful, Quinn couldn't handle this "And I just know, like how you knew with me Quinn, I just know that what I feel is what I feel"

"How?"

"I just do" she crawled across the bed dropping herself off the side onto her feet as she started stalking towards Quinn "I know, it's everything Quinn, it's how I feel when we talk..."

Quinn started backing up as Rachel kept getting closer

"When we touch..." now she had the look of determination in her eyes

And now Quinn was trapped, her back against the wall

"When we kiss..." Rachel was in front of her now

"I haven't brushed my teeth" She rushed out but Rachel didn't stop she kept moving closer

"I don't care" she finalised lowly pushing herself onto her tip toes and looping her arms round the back of Quinn's neck pulling her down, so she could reach her lips with her own.

Quinn wasn't sure but it felt different to last night. Maybe last night she was just feeling, in this kiss she was searching for Rachel's feelings, so she couldn't enjoy it. Rachel sure was enthusiastic and it was still an amazing, wonderful powerful, long kiss but she had her doubts. She figured she would for some time.

Then again this different feeling could be down to her self consciousness, that she hadn't brushed her teeth yet or just the fact she was in a post sleep daze.

Rachel pulled away first leaving a breathless, even messier haired Quinn, where she'd ran her hands through the short pinky, blonde locks during their moment of young passion "I've never felt that with anyone before Quinn, I just know, okay?" her voice made her sound like she was begging

"Okay" was all she could say for now. It would take time before she could honestly believe Rachel did feel the same, for now she would keep at least part of her heart safe in case Rachel did break it "I might need some more convincing though" she smirked , well despite her racing thoughts and worries, a kiss with Rachel was still pretty great

Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled too as she surrendered to Quinn's lips

...

As Rachel got down to the car the next morning she found Santana, with a very serious expression on her face, already waiting for her

"Good morning Santana, did you sleep well?"

"Not bad" The Latina answered with a smirk before turning serious again "As Q didn't end up in our room last night I'm assuming things went okay"

"Things went amazingly well, we talked" she smiled "kissed" she said a little bit quieter "then fell asleep in each other's arms" she finished sighing contently

"Is that it, everything's just fine, sweet and dandy?" Santana sounded sceptical that everything could just be fine

"San" Rachel faced her I friend and said seriously "I told her I love her"

"You can't just go round using those words like that!" She stressed in a harsh whisper

"I know, but I mean them. First Quinn and now you, can't you just understand that I'm sure of what I'm feeling. I mean I can understand why I have to convince Quinn but why does everyone else need an explanation" she spat in frustration before heading to the trunk of her car to lead her bags.

"Look Rach" Santana followed her and kept talking "she may look tough, with the hair, her clothes, the old friends and that attitude, but she's a vulnerable, fragile girl Rachel. You have to know that what you're feeling is real, that your head and your heart know what you want. Because even though you both mean as much to me, I will choose her over you Rachel. She's been through a lot and if you hurt her as well I will ends you"

Rachel hadn't felt this threatened since that one time the Cheerios had cornered her and she'd been simultaneously slushied. It never happened again (well not to her) she wondered if Santana had said something to her minions. "Santana, I might not have had feeling as long as Quinn, and honestly they might not be as strong as hers because this is all happening fast but I care about her greatly and I never want to hurt her"

"You better not Berry, I don't want our friendship to break up. And I really don't want to have to kick your ass" She said with a slight smirk

But Rachel used a more sincere tone "I promise Santana"

...

A few hours later, found them on the road. They were on their second day of driving from Florida to Nevada. So far this whole trip had been very eye opening, revealing and life changing; what else was waiting for them ahead.

I and Santana were leaning against each other asleep in the back seat... Rachel didn't want to think about what they were doing last night that meant they required sleep now

"So..." Rachel started calmly, keeping her eyes on the road "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" She asked the front seat passenger

She noticed Quinn's gaze shoot straight to her out of the corner of her eye

"You're asking me on a date?"

"Well that's what couples do right? And seeing as neither of us is a guy I felt it was okay if I did the asking" she chuckled, while trying not to get nervous at the fact Quinn hadn't actually answered her

"When would we go on this date?"

"Are you free tonight?" Rachel smiled

"Oh eager are we?" Quinn laughed lightly "Where would we go?"

"Well I'd make sure our stop tonight would have a decent eating establishment nearby and I would take you to dinner"

"Would we need to dress up though?"

"Well that would depend on the eating establishment, we could end up at a simple diner, would that bother you?"

"Not at all, as long as there was food you could eat there. The fact that I'd be with you would make it the most perfect date ever" She smiled shyly

Rachel blushed at Quinn's flattery "So if we went on this theoretical date, you'd be okay if-"

"Q answer Berry's question so you can both shut up and me and Britts can get our nap on" Santana grumbled from the back seat

Did Santana seriously say those exact words, she must have been tired.

"Yes Rachel, I would love to go on a date with you, tonight" Quinn finally answered under the I's instruction

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7" she chuckled. Quinn rolled her eyes knowing full well they'd already be sharing a room.

...

A few hours into the drive that day and they had to stop at a gas station. Rachel went in to pay and Brittany had decided to go with her

"San?"

"Yeah Q?"

"Did you and Brittany really read my entire book before Rachel did?"

"Yeah, why? Are you surprised?"

"Well there's only one copy so..." she trailed off hoping for an explanation

"We read it together... well sometimes we read in silence together and other times" she ducked her head hiding a slight blush "I read it to her"

"You're such a softie San... hmm maybe that could be a new nickname we could use"

"One that's totally lame, Quinnocence-"

Quinn rolled her eyes "I've heard you use that one on Finn"

She was ignored "-and two, no way in hell are you going to be going round using nicknames like that. Besides you know what I'm like around B, it's no joke so don't start on me"

"Okay, take a chill pill would ya? I was just asking" she paused seeing Rachel and Brittany walking back to the car "You can't help it if you're such a _Softie Sanny_"

"You're so dead- Oh hi Britt" she covered as Brittany and Rachel opened their doors and climbed back into their seats

Flashback

Santana and Brittany were squished close together on a single bed.

Brittany relaxed against Santana, her head on the Latina's shoulder and her fingers playing with a stray raven lock of hair.

Santana had one arm round her new girlfriend and the book open in the other as she read softly for both of them "_'__Lily, what the hell did you say that for?'_ The young blonde woman almost jumped out of her skin when she heard her roommate's words. _'Oh crap'_ she muttered under her breath. She slowly turned to face Roxy, the brunette was stood in her bedroom doorway, still in her pyjama's arms folded across her chest and an angry glare across her face _'Ah, well I uh'_ she was now having trouble breathing as Roxy's angry eyes bore into her-"

"San?" Brittany interrupted the reading

"What's up B?"

"Why did Quinn change her name to Lily on the book, and Rachel to Roxy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why didn't she use her own name, it's obviously about her and Rach. Why did she need to change the names?"

Brittany wasn't stupid, then again it was so obvious anyway. She did have a point but the reason Quinn had written it that way was obvious too, well obvious to Santana

"I guess Q's scared B. Scared that it might not work out with Rachel, that Rachel might not feel the same way and she doesn't want to get hurt"

"Like you San?" she looked up at her Latina without lifting her head "Like you were scared you weren't good enough"

"Kinda like that B"

"You are good enough" she said gently, propping herself up to look at Santana properly "I love you Tana"

"I love you too Brittany, so much" she slowly stretched forward to drop short sweet repetitive kisses to the blondes lips. Brittany slipped one hand to the back of Santana's head to hold her close for a longer, slower, more sensual kiss.

The book was quickly forgotten, dropped from Santana's hand as she wrapped her arms round her girlfriend pulling her even closer

End Flashback

...

They made their usual routine stop slightly earlier than usual so Quinn and Rachel could get ready for their date.

When Quinn got out of the shower and back into the bedroom part of the hotel room, she was a little sad to find Rachel wasn't there. She assumed the girl had gone to talk to Santana and Brittany about... something. So she just went about, what she assumed was, a normal routine for getting ready for a date.

She wasn't sure if Rachel realised this would be her first date, not that she'd never been asked before, she'd just never taken up any of the offers. She couldn't be happier though, she was going on a date with Rachel Berry.

She was just about ready when there was a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked" She called out

"No, you need to open it" She heard a muffled voice from the other side

"Rachel?" She got up from where she was sitting on the edge of her bed and opened the hotel room door. On the other side she found Rachel, wearing an outfit Santana had definitely picked out of Rachel's new wardrobe collection (nothing too special, but the jeans really worked well with the top an usual jacket). She was also holding a single, long stemmed, white gardenia.

"Hey" she said softly with a smile "Sorry I'm late" she giggled.

Quinn checked her watch noticing it was 3 whole minutes past 7, she laughed lightly too

"You look beautiful" Rachel commented, on Quinn, not particularly her similar choice in outfit for their simple date. Rachel had, had a full rehearsed paragraph to say to Quinn when she 'picked her up' but she had quickly got nervous and was now fumbling "oh this is for you" she passed her the flower

"Thank you" Quinn took the flower with a smile

"And this" Rachel said more lowly before leaning in and giving the blonde a soft, lingering yet simple kiss to her lips.

It left Quinn somewhat stunned and surprised but the contact was not unwanted "Thank you" she whispered, her eyes still closed as the brunette pulled back

"Thank you?" Rachel questioned. Her chuckled making Quinn blink herself out of her kissed stunned state, before a blush spread across her cheeks "Are you ready to go?"

"Um, just one second" she quickly went back into the room, she took a bottle of water, that she'd bought earlier that day, drank a mouthful before placing the end of the stem of the gardenia in the water and leaving the bottle on the dresser so the flower was propped up against the wall. She grabbed a jacket and her key card and then met Rachel back at the door. "Okay, I'm ready now" she smiled, maybe a bit too enthusiastically

Rachel couldn't help but smile back just as brightly. She offered her hand to the pink/blonde haired girl who quickly took it, and led them to her car

.

They were soon sitting in a corner booth at a little diner that was about a mile, maybe two from the motel they were staying at that night

"So what made you say yes to a date with me?" Rachel asked with a smirk while gazing into the loveliest hazel eyes, across from her

"Is this usual date talk?" Quinn asked her eyes flickering from Rachel's to the glass in front of her

"Um, I'm not really sure, haven't been on many... not many good ones either" she said shyly "Also, I kinda wanted to know"

Quinn laughed "Really, I poured my heart out to you last night. I wanted to ask you out on a date but-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to ask me, because we could say this isn't a date if you want"

"No it is a date, I want it to be a date, I'm actually glad you asked me" Quinn confessed "I don't know how long it would have taken me to ask you" she laughed lightly

"Well good them, I'm glad I asked you too"

Nervous silence filled the booth for what felt like an hour but was most likely 10 seconds

"We're both really bad at this aren't we" Quinn muttered

"I just wanted this to be perfect and it's really not"

"No it is, we just need to stop being nervous and relax"

"Well you told me this is your first date I can't help it now"

Quinn slid round the bench seat so she was closer to Rachel rather than opposite, she kissed her quickly on the lips "It's just you and me-"

"On a date" Rachel unnecessarily emphasised

"On a date" she kissed her quickly again "Having fun"

Rachel found kissing Quinn to be rather relaxing... as well as other things. It was definitely making this date very enjoyable, until-

"Are you ready to order?" Was asked by a boy in his late teens, in the most polite manor manageable for someone who looked as tired as he did

"Um" Rachel scanned the menu again "I'll have fries and a salad please"

"Okay" he jotted it down on a note pad "And for you?"

"I'll have the same" Quinn said as she passed the menu back to him.

"Okay, if there's anything else you need just let me know" he said before leaving them again

"Why are you having the same as me? I told you, you could have the bacon burger if you wanted"

"But then you won't let me kiss you"

"We could have found a way round it"

"I'm not waiting until we get back so I can brush my teeth several times, so I can kiss you then" she huffed a laugh "I can't be that patient anymore"

Finally having set a good mood they were finally able to relax and enjoy themselves

.

As they were walking back to the car from the restaurant, in the rapidly cooling night air, Quinn asked with a light laugh "Does it feel a little sleazy that we're going back to the same motel room, together?"

"I guess" Rachel muttered "Would you prefer we separate, so we can do this right?"

"No" Quinn answered too quickly and she could tell from the smirk now plastered on Rachel's face "I didn't mean to soun-"

Rachel grabbed Quinn by the front of her jacket and yanked her close for a more forceful kiss, something she'd definitely been missing, seeing as they didn't want to take it too far with other people sitting in booths and at tables so close in case they got a complaint. So this was definitely needed.

"Quinn?" The short brunette asked tentatively her forehead still resting against Quinn's

"Yeah?" The blonde breathed, her eyes still closed

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

At those words hazel connected with chocolate brown "I would love to be your girlfriend" a signature Quinn smile laced her lips as they held each other close for another passionate lip lock

When they pulled back breathless Rachel said lowly "So, your place or mine?"

She just got a nervous laugh and a playful slap on the arm in return

**Meh :/**

**Your thoughts?**


	17. The Road To Vegas: Part Four

**AN: Sorry its really short, but I promised Gleek1990 I'd post something :/**

**Posted: 13/5/12**

The Road To Vegas: Part Four

Rachel and Quinn were laughing to themselves, about nothing much, as they got to their hotel room door. While Rachel dug through her bag looking for the key card the door to the room next to them opened

"I assume from the girly giggling that you two had a good night"

"If you must know, we did" Rachel said abandoning searching for the key card and giving the Latina her full attention, that way she'd be ready for all teasing

"Oh isn't that cute?"

"Like you're not _cute_ when you're all alone with Britt" Quinn retaliated, knowing Santana just wanted any details... not that there were any to be had

"Q, you got something on your face" she brushed her own cheek to give the blonde some direction "like ketchup or something"

"Rachel" Quinn turned to her... girlfriend and whined "You said I got it all off"

"You did?" Rachel furrowed her brow "I only missed your mouth once and I helped you clean up"

Both were disturbed from their little conversation by Santana laughing obnoxiously

"What's going on?" and now Brittany joined the party "Why are you laughing Tana?"

"I might have lost a $20 bet with Britt but you two are hilarious" she cackled

"Aww you two fed each other" trust Brittany to make everything clearer

The two who'd just been on their first date went different shades of red at their friends finding out a somewhat intimate, if not at least private, detail to their first date

"So _Tana,_ when are you taking Brittany on a date?" Quinn stepped up again to get the attention off of her and Rachel, and it worked

Brittany looked to the Latina with anticipation

A serious expression swept over Santana's face "I was going to wait until we get back to Lima, before we head off to New York" she looked to the taller blonde and her face softened "I had a... an idea for a date if I was ever going to go on one with you and it's there, to do with where we met and, I wanted it to be special" she smiled weakly, it was almost scary for her to ever look weak

"I can't wait" Brittany smiled before quickly dragging Santana back into their room and slamming the door behind them.

"Well that got rid of them" Rachel chuckled, returning her attention to her bag and immediately finding the key... shame she hadn't been able to find it that quickly before

Once they were safely in their room Quinn immediately noticed the flower Rachel had given her, she smiled to herself before grabbing Rachel's hand and turning the girl round engulfing her in her arms

"So is it okay if I kiss you?" Rachel asked with a smirk. But wasn't it already obvious where this was going... well Rachel was pretty oblivious.

Quinn just grinned as she slipped a hand round the back of Rachel's neck and gently pulled her closer. The security of the private space and having Rachel in her arms pushed against her gave Quinn a sudden spur of confidence, she drove the kiss deeper.

Rachel pulled away almost taking an eager Quinn with her

"Wow" Rachel breathed, that kiss had been with a different Quinn to last night or even earlier that night. Her eyes still closed she whispered close to Quinn's lips "I love you" before surging forward again. This time though, she felt Quinn stiffen in her arms and against her lips. She pulled back and opened her eyes warily "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, it's nothing" she pulled away from the brunette and walked over to her bag sat at the foot of her bed, she started sorting through it finding a change of clothes to sleep in

"What did I do?" Rachel stood frozen the spot she was left at

"You didn't do anything" Quinn said lightly still going through her bag. She already had her nightwear sorted she was just using up her time, hoping Rachel would go to her bag or something, at least stop standing behind her

"Well I obviously did because - oh" she cut herself off "Is this because I said I love you?"

Quinn swallowed thickly, still sating into the mess that was her bag "... No"

"Quinn" she sighed "I thought we talked about this, I told you how I feel, what's wrong"

"It's just..." She trailed off as Rachel's jean clad legs came into view; she sighed and stood up again to meet Rachel's worried eyes "It's all so fast"

"You were okay earlier, at the diner, and when I asked if you'd be my girlfriend... what changed?"

"That's all date stuff, and progress, maybe a little fast progress with the girlfriend thing but I'm more than ready for that bit... but the phrase 'I love you'... I don't mean it light heartedly"

"Neither do I!" she near enough yelled. She then sighed and dropped herself to the sit on the lip of Quinn's bed "Do you know what stopped me sleeping with Finn?"

Quinn gazed at her curiously, this time the brunette was not making eye contact; she was watching her feet "You said, because he told you he loved you"

"Well he did say that... but I already had my doubts... it was because you told me not to" now she looked up at still curious hazel eyes

"But you still went, after I said what I did" Quinn pushed, sounding a little hurt

"Yes, but when he admitted what he did I realised I wanted there to be feelings, I didn't want a meaningless first time" she could see Quinn growing uncomfortable from the subject, but Rachel wanted to finish what she had to say "I- when he said that and I realised, all I heard was you, your words... your voice" She stood up again and approached Quinn tentatively, she took her hands not wanting to surround Quinn and make her feel cornered but to make her feel comforted.

"And what the heck has that got to do with anything?"

"I thought of you, not him, I couldn't have cared less about _him_ but I thought about you, even if I wouldn't admit it to myself, I did, I thought about you, then me" she sighed "You're important to me Quinn, you always have been... nothing hurt worse than the day we were no longer friends, I didn't understand but I do now"

"You really mean that?" she let her forehead rest against Rachel's as she let one had slide from the brunettes hand along her arm and round to settle on her back.

"Yes" Rachel whispered "So why _all_ the doubt? I mean I get it but, is it really just the too fast thing?"

"Well yeah" she said lightly, letting her eyes drift shut as Rachel's arms wrapped round her, her fingers lightly tracing patterns on her back through her clothes "It's just kind of unreal" she said pulling back enough to look at Rachel properly "Things aren't normally so simple, only in fiction"

"Like Lily and Roxy?"

"Yeah, just like Lily and Roxy. Lily has all these feelings and when she finally lets Roxy find out, amazingly-"

"She returns those feelings" Rachel finished the sentence with a smile "You make me feel safe Quinn, the way you looked out for my well being that night"

"I guess…" she pulled away from Rachel, cringing to herself, shouting in her mind to not speak "I also-" she face palmed

"What, did you also?"

"The fact that we were speaking again…" she sighed and kept her head down avoiding Rachel's chocolate eyes "Some small part of me actually thought maybe I had a chance with you" she sounded ashamed

"Oh" Rachel said in realisation "You-"

"It was just a stupid... fantasy for lack of a better word" she sat on her bed trying to put more distance between her and the other girl, still worried the brunette could get upset at any moment

"Oh... well he wouldn't have been right for my first time anyway" was she agreeing that what Quinn did was alright?

"Your first time should be with someone you love"

"Like you?" she smirked arching an eyebrow

"God this is coming out so wrong" Quinn groaned and slammed her face into her pillow next to her

Rachel giggled as she crawled up the bed to lay next to Quinn "Thank you for looking out for me... even if you perhaps had ulterior motives" she chuckled lightly "Quinn, look at me" she said softly

The blonde turned on her side to face Rachel and swept her hair out of her face to look Rachel in the eye

Rachel's heart softened when she saw that shy vulnerability

"I'm sorry" she muttered "It was wrong for me to think like that"

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully "I don't care, you stopped me doing something I'd really regret and now we're here and I'm more than happy"

"You _really_ are?"

"Yes" she closed the small gap between them "And you know" she looked mischievous again as she trailed her fingertips along Quinn's arm "One day we'll share _that_ together" she whisper, not giving Quinn time to take it all in as she pressed her lips against her girlfriends

**Any thoughts...?**


	18. The Morning After

**Sorry its not very long, and probably disappointing as there's been a major time jumps but I had trouble writing this, sorry for the wait.**

**So if you read any of my other stories, and don't already know, I've updated the 6 in-progress ones in one go as its been a year since I posted my first chapter :S I know, who cares?**

**Changed the rating just for a swear word, its now rated M**

**Posted: 24/6/12**

The Morning after the first night in Vegas

Rachel cautiously opened her eyes, immediately regretting it when the blinding daylight streaming into the room from the gap in the curtains burned her eyes, contributing to her pounding headache

She did reluctantly open them again to make sure she was where she thought she was... and with a faint sigh of relief she was, in her own room. Well, hers and Quinn's room in the expensive suit Santana had insisted she pay for, for all of them.

The regret of last night started to settle in after the relief that she was safe. She couldn't remember last night, all she remembered was arriving in Vegas, getting the suite, arguing with Santana for insisting on paying, then getting dressed up, getting given her fake ID from the Latina and then the four of them hitting the clubs. That's was it, what followed was a blank, which was definitely worrying.

The short brunette froze all of last night's thoughts and bought herself back to the present

"_oh god"_ the bed sheets that were pulled up to her neck, felt too close, too soft against her skin _"Please don't be naked"_ she cringed as she bought her left hand up from inside the sheet. She gripped the underside of the sheet against her neck and pulled it away far enough for her to peek down at herself. She exhaled steadily with relief _"oh good, I'm in my underwear... wait, who undressed me... and what the heck is this on my fing-"_ her eyes widened, headache and nausea forgotten as she turned swiftly onto her other side to stare at the other girl in the bed

She felt a different kind of sickness in her stomach when she saw the girl, who was laying next to her, bed sheets also pulled up to her neck, smiling fondly at her

"Santana what are you doing in my bed?" she asked with extreme worry, really hoping what she was thinking was not true

"Don't be silly Rae" The Latina smiled as she shuffled closer "Don't pretend you don't remember last night"

"No I really don't remember what happened last night. Please don't tell me I did something stupid" She begged as she backed away from the other girl

"No Rach" she said softly with a matching smile "You didn't do anything stupid. Don't pretend you don't remember" she continued to edge forward as Rachel edged back "I agree, last night was the most romantic night of my life too"

"What!"

"And I feel the same, of course I do. Let's forget Brittany and Quinn and let it be just us. I mean" she pulled her left hand out from under the covers to show Rachel "We are married now" Rachel was actually speechless for once "And I'm so happy you took my name, Mrs Lopez"

"Bu-But-"

"Oh and just so you know" she said lowly as she leaned closer, her lips near Rachel's "what we did last night, took me to new heights, I didn't know you were so..." she bit her lip as she trailed off "I mean, I knew your mouth was talented but that was a whole different level of _wow_" she breathed the last word contently with a flutter of her eye lashes "and I just knew you'd be good at hitting all the right _marks_" she added mischievously with a soft grin "I really hope we can have a repeat soon"

"Santana" Rachel warned but her voice was so very weak from worry

"Oh I know baby, I love you too, so much. When we get to New York together we'll be free of everyone and it can be just us" she inched closer "Alone" and closer "Together, forever" until

"Wahh" Rachel cried out as she fell off the bed, landing heavily on the floor. She scrambled to grab the bed sheet off the bed above her but Santana gripped it tightly

"Nuh-uh babe I wanna see you like that all the time"

"Santana!" She shrieked, yanking the bed sheet harsher bringing it down with the Latina still wrapped inside

Santana made sure she ended up laying propped up right next to Rachel, she pushed her to lay back "Oh, Mrs Lopez, I didn't know you liked it on the floor"

Rachel's breathing was heavy, her heart beat erratic as she stared up into the Latina's eyes

"Santana, what the hell are you doing to my girlfriend!" Quinn stood at the foot of the bed, two paper coffee cups in her hands as she looked over the corner of her bed

"Ugh" Santana groaned before standing up, letting the bed sheet fall off of her to reveal she was fully dressed, in jeans and a strapless top "You two are no fun" she then looked down at Rachel "Can I have the ring back" she held out an open palm

"Sure" Rachel was quick to pull the ring, which was a little too big for her anyway, easily off her finger and passed it up to the Latina

"Thanks" she muttered before leaving the room, a smirk plastered on her face as she sauntered out of the room

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked "Did she try something?"

She furrowed her brow as she looked up at Quinn from the floor. "No, not really" Rachel said as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Quinn rushed over, putting the cups of coffee on the bed side table before offering a hand to help Rachel stand. The short brunette who was still feeling some effects of the alcohol last night ended up stumbling into Quinn who quickly wrapped her arms round her girlfriend to stop her falling.

It sparked a memory for Rachel, she remembered dancing, dancing closely, intimately with Quinn, grinding. She blushed then noticed Quinn's face growing red too; either from what happened last night or the fact she was half naked and pressed against her.

"Why don't you sit down" Quinn suggested softly as she gently led Rachel to the edge of their bed to sit. Once Rachel was sat Quinn quickly grabbed the sheets off the floor and draped them over Rachel's from covering her. "I'll wait in the other room" she muttered, not making eye contact with Rachel as she grabbed one of the coffee cups, leaving the other for Rachel and making a quick exit

Rachel was left with the impression that something or a few things happened last night and she was sure they were going to be embarrassing

...

"What the heck was that?" Rachel asked as she stormed into the shared living area of the suit, now fully dressed, to where Santana, Brittany and Quinn sat, recovering from the night before with plain black coffee and pastry

"What was what?"

"That in there" she pointed to her room behind her "All what you said. Do you know what she did Brittany?"

"Well yeah, we thought it would be a good joke" Brittany said with basic emotion as she just blinked at her upset friend

"Well what was with the rings, and everything?"

"It was just detail" Santana waved it off "I picked them up cheap a couple of days ago, Relax Berry no one got hitched. We had to call the evening off early because you drank too much and apparently you're the same type of drunk as Brittany. So we bought you back before you could _bare _all to Vegas"

"I What!"

"Don't worry Rachel we bought you back here before you could try and strip for Quinn"

Rachel refused to believe that happened, if she remembered not that long ago, at the beginning of the trip, how Santana and Brittany liked to tease her and Quinn by getting her a new wardrobe, and how they had again, teased her, just that morning, this had to be a joke as well. But then she looked to Quinn who was blushing profusely and trying to hide her face by looking down and letting her short blonde/pink hair fall across like a curtain.

She then saw the dress she was wearing last night was still on the floor by the sofa... it was true, or they were all in on it "Really or is this another joke"

"No that one did happen, so did the standing on the bar and singing 'One Way or Another'" Santana sniggered as Brittany giggled

"You're still a good singer when you're drunk by the way Rach" The taller blonde complemented happily

Rachel groaned and face palmed before dropping herself onto the sofa next to Quinn who muttered "I knew we shouldn't have watched 'Coyote Ugly' at the motel the other night"

"I thought that _scene _ was familiar" Santana laughed remembering when they'd ended up in Rachel and Quinn's room a couple nights ago to watch a move together and that one just happened to be on

She hesitated to ask for an elaboration but here goes everything: "Was there, as you so put it, 'a scene'?"

"Hell yeah you made one heck of a scene, everyone in that club's eyes were on you. Shame how your eyes were only on one person, then you might not have fallen off" Santana couldn't help but start laughing before she even finished the sentence "Luckily the girl you couldn't keep those eyes off of, caught you"

"Who?" she asked worried

"Um, me" Quinn said quietly

Rachel smiled with some relief, relief that it _was _Quinn, _her girlfriend,_ who she hadn't been able to keep her eyes off of. As she leant back next to Quinn, she hissed in pain as the back of her head met the back of the sofa

"Oh yeah, that's where you hit your head on the bar, despite Quinn catching you"

"Sorry" the blonde said shyly, looking as apologetic as she sounded

"You don't need to be sorry" she kissed Quinn softly on the lips, as an apology and making herself feel better too "Thanks for putting up with me last night"

"That's okay... just don't go that wild again"

"Why" she asked lowly. Why did she get the feeling she couldn't relax yet? "What else did I do?"

"Well before the singing, you did get angry with some guys who tried to flirt with Quinn" Brittany broke that news to her

"They what!" Rachel didn't mean to be so loud as she angrily snapped; it didn't help with her hang over head ache

"Yeah you were about ten times worse than that last night" Quinn said. The look in her eye said she was scared

"I'm sorry, I guess I get pretty crazy sometimes" the shorter brunette laughed nervously

"Well" Santana started, Rachel groaned and closed her eyes waiting for Santana to finish her sentence "You did make out with Quinn right in front of them. You was so eager Berry"

"I'm so sorry" Rachel told Quinn

"I don't think a sorry will cut it Rae, you were really possessive" Santana's constant laughing wasn't helping, it was just brining the nausea back

"How possessive?" she could have scolded herself for asking that question seeing as she didn't even want to know the answer

"You might as well have fucked her against the bar to show everyone she was yours"

If her language wasn't bad enough, the vulgarity of the sentence definitely was

"Do you have to be so crude?" Quinn asked embarrassed, making Rachel feel guilty for making Quinn feel that way

"Last time I checked, you seemed to enjoy that and the strip tease she gave you when we got back"

"Is that it then, all the embarrassing things I accomplished in one night?" Rachel asked ashamed yet hopeful

"Yep that's about it" Santana said like it was no big deal "Come on Britt, I wants to go get some more coffee from down stairs" she pulled her blonde girlfriend with her out of the suite

"I'm so sorry" Rachel said once they were alone, obviously still embarrassed

Quinn smiled as she opened her arms, letting Rachel crawl closer, so she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend. Rachel settled against Quinn sleepily, she felt the blonde kiss the top of her head which made her smile

"Thanks for not breaking up with me for last night" Then Rachel removed her head from Quinn's shoulder so she could look up at her girlfriend with worry "You're not going to break up with me are you?"

"No" she giggled lightly, dropping a light kiss to her girlfriend's lips "I'm not going to break up with you"

"Good" Rachel sighed contently, letting her head drop back onto Quinn's shoulder and slowly drifting off into another recovery sleep.

**Sorry if that was crap, I wanted it to be entertaining but I'm not sure if it's just... well shite, really**

**Let me know what you think...**


	19. One Way or Another

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: xtreme, Harley Quinn Davidson, broadwaybound2016. Aquarius127, Gleek, Gleek1990, FeelingGrey and annieg1227**

**I guess the previous chapter was a little bit of a letdown at least. It was rushed I know that much. Anyway thanks to wise words from Gleek1990 I've managed to write the next chapter, if it wasn't for her I would have written something different and be making this the last chapter :/**

**Posted: 17/8/12**

One Way or Another

Last Night

_"One way or another I'm gonna find ya_  
><em>I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha<em>  
><em>One way or another I'm gonna win ya"<em>

"I really wish she'd stop looking over here" Quinn cringed while watching her girlfriends bar show from the booth against the far wall. Even through the club lighting Rachel's eyes kept seeking her out, making her feel like the whole room was watching her as well as the drunk singing girl; who was imitating part of a movie She snapped her head to the Latina next to her "Where did she even get that microphone?" she hissed

_"One day, maybe next week_  
><em>I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha<em>  
><em>I will drive past your house"<em>

"How the hell should i know" Santana waved it off as she kept her eyes on Rachel's provocative and drunken yet still coordinated bar top dancing "If I'd known that much alcohol did that to her, I would have invited her to all the high school parties" she laughed "Damn we should get her drunk more often"

"She's only doing it for Quinn" The smart one yelled over the music to the other two "She saw those guys flirting with Quinn and now she's dancing for her" she actually looked to the cringing Quinn who was still hiding her face behind on of her hand "She's making sure you know what you've got. Like what she can offer you, sweet lady kisses and stuff" maybe Brittany was an intellectual drunk at this stage

_"I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha__  
><em>_One way or another I'm gonna win ya__  
><em>_I'll getcha, I'll getcha"_

"I think she already showed me when she pushed me up against the bar and shoved her tongue down my throat"

"Don't say you didn't enjoy it?" Santana said giving her a sly, teasing smirk

Quinn really hoped they couldn't see that her face was starting to become a matching shade to her hair because of the low club lighting "That's not the point" she chanced a glance back the bar, Rachel's eyes were still on her as she pushed her back against the pole at the end of the bar top, sliding down then back up it provocatively. People were at her feet cheering and encouraging her on.

_"And if the lights are all out__  
><em>_I'll follow your bus down town__  
><em>_See who's hangin' around"_

It seemed Rachel had got slightly past clingy girl drunk, she was still clingy but a little different as she wasn't actually clinging to Quinn, just putting on an extravagant show in front of the entire club. The three spectators already knew their drunk alter ego's; Brittany the stripper, Santana the sobber, and Quinn the scary. They had no intention of being these people tonight; besides Rachel had already taken centre stage.

"How much did she even drink?" Quinn squeaked

"A lot more than she thinks she did" Santana smirked. She knew buying all those colourful fruity drinks for Berry would work out. The artificial flavours disguised the taint of alcohol in them just enough for her to not realise how much she was drinking.

_"One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_  
><em>I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick ya, trick ya<em>  
><em>One way or another I'm gonna lose ya"<em>

As Rachel kept walking up and down the bar, eyes always on Quinn, managing to sing the song perfectly and not like any drunken karaoke singer, Santana's eyes noticed something "Uh oh, Q you better go get your girl" she said the girl who was still hiding while she didn't actually look away from the show in front of them

"Why, what's going on?" She asked before she peered through her fingers to see some of people round the bar waving something at Rachel "They're waving money! She's not a stripper"

"Oh I don't know Q" Santana said with a shrug "maybe with a bit of encouragement-"

"Santana!"

"Go get her then" Santana yelled back defensively with a gesture toward the commotion.

"Ugh" Quinn just groaned as she started towards the bar, knowing this would get more embarrassing, why couldn't she sneak in and grab Rachel, or alternatively open a trap door and Rachel fall out of the picture; away from everyone s attention. She also didn't like eyes on her, well not in this situation, with so many people... with a _girlfriend_. She wasn't really ready for that, but here went everything.

"_Where I can see it all, find out who you call_  
><em>Lead you to the supermarket<em>_  
><em>_Check out some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd_-Hey Quinn!"

The blonde froze when she heard her name, she looked back up and met Rachel's eyes who she assumed had never left her anyway "Hi Rachel" she awkwardly raised a hand in a paused wave, before just as awkwardly dropping it again

"Every one, this is my girlfriend; Quinn" Rachel proudly announced over the microphone. The original Blondie track was still playing in the back ground but it wasn't as loud as Rachel... unfortunately for Quinn. The people around the bar didn't seem to back off though; at the fact the crazy singer had a girlfriend, or rather, anyone to claim her. "Isn't she like the prettiest girl you've ever met" Rachel slurred, making Quinn turn red

It didn't help that the blonde could hear the evil cackling of the wicked bitch of WMHS behind her and even supposedly innocent Brittany's giggles.

"Rach, why don't you come down here" Quinn had to yell over everyone and the fading music but her tone was still shy.

"But I'm singing to my fans Quinn" she continued to say into the micro phone as she held it to her mouth

"Put the mic down and come sit with us, yeah" she suggested still hopeful

"Don't you like my singing Quinnie?" yep still into the mic, with a pout this time, and still two girls laughing behind her and most of the club watching

"You know I love it when you sing Rach, I just don't want to have to share you" She hoped sweet talking Rachel would get her down from the bar. Why did this feel as stupid as coaxing a cat down from a tree. She could feel people starting to watch her, probably laughing too. She hadn't felt this nervous since... well the other day when Santana outed Quinn's feelings and the truth behind the book to Rachel

"Oh are you getting jealous" and now Rachel was back to smiling

"Sure" she said unconvincingly, but drunk Rachel didn't notice "Now please come down before you get hurt" she'd know the irony in that suggestion in a minute or two.

"Okay" Rachel pouted. Quinn watched as the brunette placed the microphone by her feet before standing up again "Quinn, catch me" she actually took the leap before getting all her words out so Quinn wasn't ready for Rachel

The smaller girl landed with her feet in front of her girl friend and slipped straight throw Quinn's arms before she could secure them round her girl. Rachel's foot went over onto its side, partially thanks to the heels Santana made her wear and the rest of the blame again to Santana for making Rachel drink so much.

Rachel stumbled backwards her head colliding with the lip of the bar she'd just been dancing on. She laughed it off as Quinn helped her up again "are you okay?"

"Yeah" Rachel replied lightly like she hadn't just hit her head

"Come on let's get you back to the hotel" Quinn said, she led the brunette to the exit while she slurred her rambly protest. Santana and Brittany followed, Santana muttering her disappointment the whole way back

...

Back to the present

When Quinn stirred from her hang over recovery sleep she found Rachel still leaning against her, sandwiching her between her girlfriend and the arm of the sofa. She watched as Rachel used her index finger and thumb to run over the base of her left ring finger; where that wedding band had been placed earlier

"Did it hurt you?" the blonde said suddenly, breaking the silence and startling Rachel

"I didn't know you were awake" Rachel said leaning back and turning her head to drop a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek

"Did the ring hurt you?" Quinn asked again

"No, no, it was actually a little bit too big for my finger" she told Quinn "I was just thinking... what if I hadn't woken up next to Santana" Rachel bit her lip before cautiously glancing back at Quinn again "What if we'd got drunken Vegas married"

Quinn had to laugh, she didn't plan on ever drinking as much as Rachel had last night, or Santana or Brittany, though those two seemed to be able to take their alcohol better. She didn't want to ever be as vulnerable as Rachel had been last night; with her every thought and action encouraged by false liquid confidence.

"It wasn't a joke, I really was wondering"

"Well I don't even know the laws out here, but it wouldn't count as a real marriage" Quinn pointed out

"It would count to me" Rachel countered as she shuffled away to the other end of the sofa

"But we didn't get married so we don't need to think about it" Quinn tried to reason, wondering what Rachel's issues were right now

Rachel stood up with her arms folded and faced Quinn "I'm sorry for just thinking about what could have happened" She then turned sharply and stormed off toward their bedroom while mumbling "You didn't have to laugh at me"

The pink haired girl fell back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling, with a slow calming breath she was able to gather herself and go after Rachel; there was no point letting it brew, better to sort what ever was going on now.

It was pointless knocking so Quinn just opened the door and tip-toed in. She found Rachel face down on their unmade bed, her face in her pillow "I wasn't laughing at you" she said softly, as she stood at the foot of the bed

"Then why did you laugh?" is what Quinn believed Rachel had said even though it was muffled by the pillow.

"Because... come on the situation is pretty ridiculous, like we'd do something so stupid. When I get married its going to be right... and memorable. Besides you can't put that sort of worry in my head when we've only been together 5 minutes"

Rachel rolled away from her pillow so she could look at Quinn, her eyes were red and full of more tears ready to escape "I just wanted to know what we would have done if it had happened to us."

Quinn gave it some thought, with a serious expression on her face "... Panicked" she concluded with a light laugh

Rachel slowly sat up with her legs crossed, she kept her head down, eyes looking to her hands "Is that what you think about being married to me"

_'Oh My God! We're not even married!'_ Quinn just wanted to yell and even if she had the better point and end of the argument there wasn't arguing with Rachel; she was stubborn, she'd win... Quinn would let her win "No, of course not. It's just that we've only been together a couple of days, you might find out you don't like me and you wouldn't ever want that type of commitment with me"

Now it was Rachel's turn to laugh through a sniffle and some tears. her watery eyes looked up to meet Quinn's, showing her vulnerability "I couldn't not like you" she smiled "And I wasn't saying lets' get married, I was just thinking on a 'what if'"

"I know you were" Quinn shuffled closer to wrap her arms round Rachel "I didn't mean to laugh... it was just the thoughts that came to mind were funny" they both laughed lightly, with relief and at picturing a panicking Quinn.

"Lie down with me?" Rachel asked against her girlfriends shoulder

"Sure" They pulled apart and moved to lay down facing one another, Rachel made sure she was tucked close to Quinn, her head against Quinn's shoulder

"But what if?" Rachel asked again, making her girlfriend smile; the subject wasn't going to be forgotten just yet.

"Well we could have got it annulled, I guess. If we were going to be realistic and make sure we wouldn't have to worry about every day laws in states that do recognise same-sex unions" she explained as to not hurt Rachel's feelings in the hypothetical situation "What did you think?"

"Oh... it doesn't matter" she muttered

Quinn moving back made Rachel look up "Hey, it mattered a minute ago. Why doesn't it matter now?" she asked as she searched Rachel's eyes

"Because" Rachel ducked her head again shyly "My idea isn't as practical"

"I still want to hear it" Quinn said softly as she stroked Rachel's arm with her finger tips

"Well... I thought maybe we could have just left it... I don't want to lose you Quinn"

Wait what? "How are you ever going to lose me?"

"You're going to Princeton; I'll be in New York" she mumbled quietly

"They're only an hour apart" Quinn pointed out

"Still, they're not in the same place, I worry you'll find someone else"

"What!" Quinn really couldn't believe what she was hearing, hadn't Rachel read that damn book, hadn't they talked everything out "Rachel I've been in love with you, for sure, since I was 11 years old"

"That's not even possible" Rachel mumbled poutily "anyway, said you had feelings when you were 11"

"No I think what my promise, in that box, said was 'tell Rachel Berry _how_ you feel about her' not that I have feelings for you. It was always more than that"

"But you can't have fallen in love at the age of 11" Rachel scoffed

"Well I did" Quinn retorted adamantly "besides, if you say that then I say it's impossible for you to love me, and to have said it soon after you found out how I felt about you"

"I thought we were past this" Rachel whined "That is how i feel, i do love you Quinn, there's no other word to describe it" she ducked her head again shyly, and not wanting to see the doubt in Quinn's eyes again

"Well, accept that I've been in love with you for that long and I'll accept that you do love me" Quinn tried to bargain

"Really?"

"Well I'll try" she smirked

Rachel could help but lean over and try to kiss that smirk away. After she was satisfied Quinn was no longer smirking at her and this discussion hat was making her feel sick was over for now she pulled away. The dazed look on her girlfriends face was all she needed. Satisfied with that Rachel rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. She then sighed with some contentment

Unfortunately her stomach rumbled breaking the comfortable silence. The noise made Quinn laugh softly and Rachel smile at the noise of Quinn's laughter

"Do you think they're still serving Breakfast?" she asked

"Rach, its Vegas, they serve breakfast all day"

"Well then, what are we waiting for" Rachel said as she dragged Quinn towards the bedroom door "Wait" she stopped and turned sharply, nearly having Quinn walk into her "does that mean we slept next to each other in our underwear last night"

"Yes" Quinn nodded very seriously "after your show in the living area in front of me, Santana and Brittany, we came in here, I tried to change and after I got my dress off you wouldn't let me put anything more on" she said very seriously, too tired to blush again

"I what" it was more of a dead, embarrassed tone than a surprised one

Quinn giggled lightly and kissed Rachel sweetly on the lips, kissing away the slight pout, before leading her girlfriend out of their suite and down to the breakfast room.

...

They found Brittany and Santana nearly falling asleep against one another. Huge piles of food on the plates in front of them; food they probably never intended to eat but hey, Santana had paid a lot for them to stay here and breakfast was included in that price.

"You know its funny" Rachel started as she and Quinn reached the table that their friends had been sitting at for about an hour she placed her bowl of fruit and juice down on the table making noise that startled the other two girls back to full consciousness "you said we had to cut the night short because of me, but looking at how tired you are there's no way you would have been able to stay out much longer"

"For someone who drank the most last night, you sure are cheery" she sneered back, but her words were too weak

"You looked better earlier, in my bed" Rachel retorted

"I guess the liquor caught up" she shrugged as she started poking at the pile of food with her fork again "Hey Q, why you only got fruit"

Quinn shrugged at the teasing remark as she stabbed at the fruit in her bowl; she'd picked the same late, midday breakfast.

"So she can keep kissing Rachel" Brittany answered what they all already knew.

"So" Quinn interrupted, before the blushing could start "What are we doing today"

"Sleeping" The Latina replied flatly

"Not going out tonight" Quinn asked; she didn't want to, she just wanted a heads up if that was what their fearless Vegas leader was choosing for them tonight

"No just recovery" Santana used the same dead tone

"Yeah I just wanna nap with my Tana" Brittany said as she scrapped her chair across the floor, even closer to her girl. Santana smiled softly back at her, yeah she liked the sound of that too

"What about tomorrow?" Quinn pushed

"Probably clubbing tomorrow night"

"So the days free?" She asked again, just to make sure

"Was there something you wanted to do?" Rachel perked, wondering what was with all the questions

"I dunno, I was just thinking of going for a drive, there is more than the strip here"

"Or the almost strip in the suite last night" Santana muttered to Brittany making her giggle

"What was that?" Rachel adopted a bitch glare and directed it at the Latina.

"I said; but that's where all the fun is" Santana said with somewhat confused look gracing her face, to hid the smirk

"Maybe for you, but I was thinking of getting out of Vegas, maybe going to the desert or something. I haven't done any sketching in a while" she got quieter towards the end of her sentence

"That's sounds nice, different, can I go with you?" Rachel asked a stupid question

"Of course" Quinn smiled, happy that her interests might be Rachel's and if not, then Rachel just wanted to spend time with her that much "what about you too" she asked the other two

"As delightfully boring as that sounds I think we're gonna stay here, have a look around. Is that okay with you Britt?"

"Whatever you want Tana" she used the shortened name again, knowing Santana loved it when she called her that

**Let me know what you think... **


	20. Freedom

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: Nightlancer600, Valerii. FaberryFan, xtreme, aquarius127, Harley Quinn Davidson, nightcuddler, Ad3n, Gleek1990 and broadwaybound2016**

**Erm... nothing to say really, luckily for you. Oh yeah sorry for the wait...**

**Posted 19/9/12**

Freedom

"Are you okay with this?" Quinn asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Okay with what?" Rachel asked as she adjusted the air conditioning to high. They hadn't used the car since the cool late evening when they'd arrived.

"Leaving the city and going out to the desert. I hope you won't be bored" She wanted to sketch, take some photos. The desert presented itself with a landscape she'd never worked with before so she didn't want to let the opportunity pass.

"I won't be bored, even if you're drawing" she turned in her seat and pulled her bag from the back seat onto her lap. She rooted through her bag to find something "I've got this"

"Oh no" Quinn groaned "You've still got that damn book"

"Yes, and I remembered yesterday when we went shopping that I never actually finished. I've been too distracted by the brilliant young woman who wrote it" she pushed the bag back through between the front seats to the back but held onto the, now slightly worn, book.

"Oh please" now it was Quinn's turn to blush "I'm not brilliant"

"So modest" Rachel sighed

"And I haven't been distracting" Quinn continued to defend herself, although it wasn't necessary; there wasn't really anything to defend "you say it as if I've been all over you and I haven't"

Rachel tucked the book into the door and sunk in her seat before muttering "I know"

Quinn was so sure she heard disappointment there. Was she getting it all wrong? It didn't help that she was still shy about simple hand holding in public, which wasn't fair because she'd been dreaming of Rachel as her girlfriend for an un-healthy amount of time. And now, she was just getting used to not feeling that pain from feeling so hollow, thinking she'd never be happy because the only person she'd ever wanted didn't want her back.

Before Quinn's brain could overheat from all these thoughts and worries, they subsided when Rachel reached for the radio dial; Quinn noticed her suddenly pause, mid-reach and look over to her "Do you mind? We haven't had any music on for the entire trip" The pink haired girl could hear the pout in her girlfriend's voice making her smile "and I won't put my CDs on, just the radio" the brunette added, as if that would help.

Quinn chuckled. Rachel didn't need to ask her for permission, and she wouldn't have cared what Rachel wanted to listen to "Go for it"

Rachel didn't hesitate after those words and hit the on button bringing the speakers round the car to life "Whoops" she quickly turned the volume down to a gentler level. Quinn glanced over and noticed Rachel looking a little embarrassed. She imagined Rachel had had the volume up while singing along... or over the CD even with it was turned up loud. She wasn't sure why she'd be embarrassed about that though.

Before she could ask Rachel was changing the radio station, trying to find something she recognised. She stopped on what must have been a classic station. A song Quinn almost recognised was playing; Rachel must have known it as she started singing along confidently.

The music sounded like it was from the 60's, soul music, something she didn't know Rachel listened to. She didn't question it though she liked hearing Rachel's voice. The music itself reminded the driver of happier times.

She had always considered her parents taste in music old for them. They were born in the 60's yet their old LP's consisted of 60's and some 50's songs. They'd listen to them, try and torture their daughters with their 'classic' or 'vintage' music, when they'd have rather listened to the current top 40 hits. But in later years she liked to listen to those old songs again to remember the happy family times, times when she was still allowed to speak to Rachel and before her dad turned into that monster.

.

Rust-coloured mountains dotted the horizon, looming closer with every mile, and it occurred to Quinn how hilly and mountainous the desert really was and not as flat as she might have believed. The colours were amazing-every hue of brown and orange and red imaginable, rich textures that ranged from smooth to jaggedly rough. The highway unfurled before them like a roll of tape along a seam, and with it came a liberating sense of irresponsibly and freedom. She was free. They both were.

And that whole idea felt so silly to Quinn, they were already free, miles from home. But there was something about being with just Rachel. Of course they were alone at night but Quinn didn't feel like she could just relax, now that she and Rachel were more. They'd been alone on their first date, but now they were truly secluded, heading out into the unknown, well the unknown to them, and without the other two.

"Do you know what would be amazing?" Rachel asked once the song finished

"What?"

"To do this drive in a convertible" she said it so simply it was like it wasn't even her talking, more like something that would randomly spill from Brittany's mouth, when Brittany made perfect sense, anyway.

Rachel was right though "Yes it sure would" she could just imagine it, blasting these old tunes on the radio out into the dry, endless air. "And wouldn't it be great to have nothing to go back to" No one to answer to, no parents to face, no college to separate them, nothing to rush home to... at some point

"Oh god, yeah, that would be great" she noticed the surprised look her girlfriend gave her, before she returned her eyes to the road "You know I'm looking forward to New York and NYADA and my dreams, but... I would love if we could just drive, and drive; with no agenda. To not even know where we're going to end up or how long we're going to be gone"

She'd taken the words right out of Quinn's mind, how she'd love that too "Maybe next summer, we could take off like that?"

"Without Santana and Brittany?" Rachel quirked an eyebrow so it rose above her sunglasses "I wonder if I'd be too boring for you without Santana's _encouragement_"

"They'll probably be too busy" Quinn chuckled

"Why?"

"Oh come on" she scoffed "them two will be at_ it_ all the time, I just know them" she said shyly

"Oh" Rachel blushed "I see" after a quiet second Rachel added "I guess inviting them to live with me in New York would be a bad idea then"

"You were going to ask them to live with you?" that was some commitment

"Well we are all friends again, and it's a two bedroom apartment, pretty central. I thought it could save them money and I wouldn't feel alone; I know my dad's won't mind. They can have the second room and we'll have the other one... when you visit on the weekends and stuff"

"You've already thought about everything" it wasn't a question, more of a unsurprised realisation on Quinn's behalf

"Would it be crazy to ask them?" she bit her lip with worry "Would it upset you?" she asked in a lower, more concerned tone

"Why would it upset me?" her voice was a little high, with surprise. "I'd feel better knowing you've got them there for company, and even protection. And for when I'm not there to make sure you're okay. I love the idea" she told her honestly

"I was worried you'd be jealous, that I'd have them around me and you'd be alone" she explained, wanting Quinn to see the predicament from all angles

"I won't be jealous, just happy for you all. Besides it means I only have to go to one place to see all of you. And if we want some time alone you could visit me..." she let the suggestion hang there. She knew Rachel was committed to New York City, she just wondered if she could even compete.

"You know I'm happy to visit you too"

"Well I wasn't sure if I'd have to compete with the other woman in your life"

"Other woman?" she scrunched up her face, not that Quinn could see her right now.

"The City you've dreamed of since before birth" she laughed "Can I compete"

"What kind of question is that?" Rachel sounded exasperated yet playful, before turning more timid once again "... I feel more at home in your arms than I do there... and I always thought that city was my true home. I'll be complete where we're there together"

"I can't wait"

"Me neither"

.

It wasn't long before Quinn had started to give the roads ahead more attention again. She'd memorised the directions to where exactly she wanted to go and she knew they were nearly there "I thought we'd find a place along one of the trials to sit"

Rachel looked ahead to see a parking lot ahead "We're here already?" she was obviously surprised

"Yeah, I didn't believe the guide I picked up, when it said it was only 30 miles from Vegas. But here we are" she shrugged

"Almost like another world out here" Rachel's tone made her sound distant as she looked at their immediate surroundings.

Quinn paid the $5 toll and drove past the welcome centre to a parking area near a picnic shelter. Quinn quickly found a place to park. As they got out of the car they looked up at the orangey red jagged mountains, which contrasted beautifully with the clear blue sky.

"You don't mind a little bit of a hike"

"Sure" Rachel smirked confidently "I'm not the one who bought all the heavy drawing stuff"

.

"Is here okay?" Quinn panted; she didn't plan on walking far from the parking lot anyway, just far enough to feel secluded. They walked off the worn walkway for a little more privacy and peace until they found somewhere comfortable enough with a good view of the surrounding area for Quinn.

"Here's fine" Rachel answered as she took the bundled up picnic blanket out from under her arm and laid it out on the ground for her to sit on. She dropped her bag that was full of supplies for any possible event.

They were only slightly sheltered where they settled, it still had good light but the Sun wasn't completely bearing down on them.

They quickly settled. Rachel laying on her front, with Quinn's book laying open in front of her. She'd chosen the denim shorts today and just a curve hugging t-shirt. Quinn covered up a little more with jeans and a similar t-shirt, keeping in mind her skin would burn easily, making her as red as a tomato. Of course she wore sunscreen, factor: 'whatever made your skin look so pale you looked like a snowman', yeah that strength, but she still found she'd burn.

Quinn decided to sit on one of the rocks, next to where Rachel was laying. She opened her sketch book and looked at her surroundings to try and find the perfect scene to draw. She couldn't help but always turn her attention back to Rachel. She'd found her subject... though it was nothing new.

_Eight months later_

_Roxy groggily woke to an empty bed. She rolled over to check the time, but the digital numbers were blocked by a square of pale blue paper, with the familiar neat calligraphy across it._

_Despite Lily giving her the box so long ago she still received these little notes and promises, and she loved getting them. She shuffled to sit up in bed, keeping the bed held sheet close to her bare chest. She took the note and wiped her eyes so she could read it._

_Promise #191 I promise to love, honour and obey_

_She then noticed she was being watched, her lovely girlfriend stood in the doorway, wrapped in her bath robe and holding two cups of coffee._

"_Obey?" she furrowed brow questioningly. Lily strolled over, placing the two cups on her bedside table before climbing into bed next to her girlfriend, letting the robe slip away._

"_Well maybe that bit is just for the bedroom" she quirked her eyebrow mischievously._

"_Ooh someone's getting confident" the brunette smirked. Their relationship had been bumpy in its development. Lily had been surprisingly shy even though she knew what she wanted; which had always been Roxy. But that was the point, she'd never been with anyone else, so she wasn't confident. Roxy on the other hand had been in many unsuccessful relationships. She had always been eager in those relationships; looking for her fairytale ending. However, this time that fairytale was with a woman. And that was the only thing that slowed her down the fact that it was different. Well, that and Lily's hesitance at times. _

_So that small comment had meant a lot... in many ways_

"_Well it's about time, right?" she chuckle, keeping her green eyes locked on her girlfriend, sat up next to her "I believe that's what you said the other day" she smiled before glancing at the note still in Roxy's hand. She propped herself up on her elbow while her expression turned more serious "Anyway... what do you think?" she worried her bottom lip between her teeth in anticipation_

"_Of what, the promise?" she furrowed her brow as she re-read the promise. Lily saw it, the moment it clicked, Roxy's eyes widened "Wait is this-" she shot her gaze to the girl sitting in the bed next to her and bought her hand up over her mouth in sudden shock "Is this you proposing?"_

_Lily couldn't read the furrowed brow expression on her girlfriends face, so just like that the panic set in, just like it did shortly before their first kiss "I did it wrong didn't I, I knew I should have gone the unoriginal route with the fancy restaurant with your favourite song playing and the ring in your food, or champagne and a long romantic speech-"_

"_No, no... It's just-"_

"_It's too early then, I should have known. Eight months isn't long-"_

"_Will you stop second guessing for five minutes and relax" she chuckled "Eight months isn't long, but..." But she'd been with a certain ex for a less amount of time before he'd popped the question and she'd said yes. That was in the past now, though, all that mattered to Roxy was the green eyed blonde haired beautiful woman, who was staring at her with watery eyes. If she hadn't been already this was the moment where she was sure Lily was the love of her life. How could she say no? "... Lily I love you so much"_

"_I love you too" she sounded so vulnerable, Roxy both loved and hated when Lily was like this, she liked to be there to comfort her and be the stronger one at times, but she hated Lily feeling like this._

_She smiled softly as she cradled the side of the blondes face with a gentle hand "Of course I'll marry you"_

"_You will?" _

"_You sound surprised" she giggled "Are you crazy? Of course I'll marry you"_

"_Good" she leant over and kissed her soundly "Because I don't know what I would have done if you had said no"_

_Roxy just slipped her arms round Lily's neck to drag her and her lips down onto her own again. _

_Lily moved herself so she settled over the brunette. Roxy pulled the fold in the bed sheet free from between them so skin could meet skin. Their lips never broke free as they bought themselves closer together._

_She pulled away for a moment just to look into her girlfriend- she meant fiancée "I'm sorry I haven't got you a ring"_

"_That's what you're going to say at a time like this!" she couldn't believe Lily had stopped the intimate moment to apologise for something Roxy was amazed she hadn't even noticed herself yet "Why haven't you got me a ring?" she stopped to ask_

"_Well I wasn't going to propose for another month or so, until after New Years, just to get everything out of the way and then I got the note idea a couple of days ago and I couldn't hold back any longer" _

_Roxy didn't won't to hold back any longer either as she surged forward, rolling them over and pinning Lily beneath her..._

As the story moved into more intimate details Rachel began to blush again. She'd read things like this before and not given it a second thought, but now, the fact that Quinn had written these words with her in mind just made her blush.

It was like knowing Quinn's dirtiest thoughts or dirtiest dreams. And they involved the two of them entwined in a most intimate act of love. It excited Rachel, a new feeling for her.

It made her blush more when she realised other people would read this, in fact other people had already read it. But Rachel didn't dislike the idea; it actually made her feel more special, so special to Quinn. Besides no one would know it was about her, and it was based on fantasy if Quinn had based it on any real thoughts or perhaps dreams, not a real moment they had shared.

"You're watching me" Rachel said. She'd noticed the stillness of Quinn sat on the rock next to her for a while; she hadn't been sketching or used her camera yet. She snapped the book shut and looked up at the girl who was now staring at the simple pencil sketch on the page of the book resting in her lap "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she muttered innocently "Just that book" she sounded almost murderous when making that comment

"Don't you like me reading it?"

"Not now that you know why I wrote it" she rummaged through the tin full of pencils and pastels that sat next to her balanced in a rock crevasse. It helped distract her from the worrying thoughts settling in the pit of her stomach.

"I think it's sweet. Even sweeter than I thought it was before I knew" she peered over the top of her sunglasses "Is this how you see us?" she tapped the book

"It's an alternative that's all" she tried to wave off the book that had taken her a year and a lot of heart ache to write "I knew-" she paused to correct herself "_thought_ I knew things wouldn't ever happen between us, so this was a 'what if'... what if we'd met another time, another place"

Rachel laughed "So you didn't things would be smooth in the alternative either?"

"Well I had to make it an entertaining story" she shrugged "But I guess I didn't imagine it ever being easy, no"

"And now?"

"Now? I'm not really making it easy for either of us by not being able to relax... I guess I'm still finding it hard to believe and-"

"You've known what you've wanted for so long and now you have it, you're unsure of yourself and how to act?"

She nodded but kept her head down "I don't know much more than how to quietly have these feelings for you"

"Kind of like Lily"

"Yes, kind of like Lily"

"You don't need to worry though, just relax. This is different for me too, you know?"

"Yeah I know"

"So if we're both new to this, we just need to relax, right? We shouldn't worry about if we're getting it right every step of the relationship, just do what feels right... don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Shy? I know, but I really don't mind if you hold my hand at least" she chuckled "I wish you were as confident around me outside as you were when we're alone, or like your high school years" she laughed again, that sentence made it feel like high school was so long ago, not a few weeks "You're so like Lily"

"Well she is based on me" Quinn pointed out, though it wasn't necessary "What about Roxy?"

"She's nothing like me; she's a bit too slutty" Rachel brushed her hair back over her shoulder, out of her way. The action made Quinn smile and shake her head to herself.

"That's not fair, she's not meant to come across slutty, she only had 3 boyfriends in the book" she was quick to defended her character, just like she would defend her girlfriend if she needed to, even if she was scared of being so obviously out in public "she's just desperate to find her happy ever after" Quinn explained further

"And is that how you see me?"

"No... I just wanted Lily to be Roxy's knight in shining armour after all the terrible boyfriends. That isn't quite what happened to you, but-"

"Oh, I dunno, I've had a pretty bad experience with guys so far... and there were three of them" she smiled at the coincidence... and it was a coincidence right? Quinn didn't even know about Jesse and Blaine... "So I could consider you my saviour, making me fall in love with you before I went off to New York and tricked myself into thinking I fell for any guy who would spare me some attention... and I couldn't be happier"

"You're such a sappy girly girl Berry" she smirked as she threw one of her pencils at the brunette, it barely tapping her on the shoulder.

"Says the one who wrote a romance novel, dedicated to a girl she fell for when she was 11, Fabray" she rolled her eyes.

Quinn just let the comment slide, besides; it might have meant Rachel had accepted that she had fallen for her so young. She returned her attention back to her sketch pad and tried to find another pencil

"What were you drawing?" Rachel sat up onto her knees

"Oh, nothing" she flicked the page over to a blank page but not before Rachel caught a glimpse of something on one of the pages

"What was that?" she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face

"Nothing" she failed to sound innocent and dismissive, while trying to hide her face. The blush was too obvious to hide though, even through the curtain of pink and blonde hair that fell across her face.

"Did you draw me?" She asked excited. "Come sit next me" she pouted as she patted the spot next to her, knowing the pout would easily bend Quinn to her will. What she didn't know was that the pout probably wasn't even necessary anyway, Quinn was... what would Santana say? Whipped? yeah Quinn was toally whipped.

.

"I thought you wanted to get some sketches of the landscape" the brunette smirked, as she turned to another yet another drawing of her. They'd both removed their sunglasses to get a better view of the different sketches.

"You distracted me" Quinn mumbled with a pout that threatened to be more dangerous than Rachel's.

To some it might have been creepy, but Rachel always loved attention. The few drawings she'd seen only backed up what she already knew; that she meant just that much to Quinn, dare she think it: she meant the world to Quinn.

The brunette delicately traced her fingers over the page, careful not to smudge the drawing "You're amazing" Rachel sighed in awe

Quinn just blushed yet again "Please don't Rachel, I'm not-"

"No, you really are" she turned her head sharply to look at her "I'm so incredibly lucky to have you" Quinn wasn't sure she'd ever heard Rachel sound _that_ sincere.

With a fingertip Rachel touched Quinn's flushed cheek, then ran it down the side of her face and to her chin, she watched as Quinn let her eyes drift shut. Rachel moved closer until her lips touched Quinn's softly. Like a raindrop on the dry desert ground, that touching of lips evaporated when Rachel pulled away. She just wanted to look at Quinn again, just to try absorb a little more of what she saw, physically and mentally.

When Rachel reclaimed those lips Quinn flinched, as her eyes had remained closed. The softness turned into something bolder, harder, like a rainstorm gathering into a torrential downpour. Rachel wrapped her arms round Quinn, she immediately felt the pink haired teen melt into her arms.

The brunette pulled Quinn with her as she laid down on the blanket. Soft warm lips gave way to hungry mouths, Rachel turned up the heat, pressed harder, opened wider, demanded more. Quinn gave in, matching fervour that never stopped being tender.

The kiss was not unlike many they had already shared in the privacy of one of their rooms; a mix of tenderness and heat and promise blending perfectly together. And yet it was unlike any kiss they'd shared, or ever had, yet. Not a real kiss like this, where time stood still and where no kiss before ones with Quinn ever mattered.

There was no question they wanted more; their bodies were quick to betray them. Rachel began to run her hands up and down her girlfriend's back, nipples hardened and pelvises pressed closer together. _'Forget going slow'_ Rachel thought. Some things were meant to happen.

"Wait" Quinn pulled her lips away and managed to say the one word, breathlessly. The effort to pull away had been like defying gravity. Quinn made a mental note to not say that aloud, or Rachel might start singing, and that was kinda inappropriate right now. "We can't"

"I know" Rachel was just as breathless and just as disappointed that they'd had to stop "I'm sorry, I just got carried away"

"Me too" the pink and blonde haired girl breathed as she slowly peeled herself further from Rachel and sat up.

"We're not ready for that" Rachel said, waiting for Quinn's agreement. In her own head though she was saying it with heavy reluctance, she'd been so caught up in the moment, it hadn't really left yet so she couldn't help feeling like that.

"Shall we head back now?" Quinn asked timidly. She didn't want to stay there with the tension and stuff

"Yeah sure" Rachel awkwardly turned away from Quinn, regretting how fast she'd let that escalate. She really didn't want to mess anything up ever, not with Quinn.

They packed their things up, Quinn helped Rachel fold up the picnic blanket. They knew they were cutting their day out, short anyway but it was getting hotter as the Sun climbed higher in the sky... so at least they had an excuse

"Anyway, I haven't put any sunscreen on _those_ parts" she added to lighten the mood as they started to walk back down the trail

Rachel laughed, probably louder than she meant to, but at least it calmed the tension around them.

**Erm, I had some help from a book I read a while ago, it helped with the surroundings and stuff :S as I obviously have no idea. So yeah...**

**Let me know what you think, please :/**


End file.
